Downfall's Rising
by Archangel of Revenge
Summary: Betrayal - it's the only thing Perseus Jackson feels. After being executed, Percy's death spirals out of control to the point where the Final Prophecy has been announced, permanently sealing the doom of Olympus and America by Apocalypse. There is hope, but only after the utter destruction to come. Abandoned, rewrite: The Dark Angels
1. The Final Prophecy: Revised

**Downfall**

**Notes: This shitty ass chapter has finally been rewritten so I can finally get a few extra reviews and favorites on this. This is also my first story. lel.**

**A few important notes: **

**Extreme cliffhangers. Plot Twists. Crying. Lemons. Surprises in every paragraph. Severe cursing. Long chapters. Clichés. Anything else you'd expect in a rated M PJO Fanfiction,**

**If you are allergic to any of those, don't read it. That and I don't want to be sued when a reader dies from an allergic reaction because he/she cried when Percy goes and – you get the idea. I'm very open to taking new ideas from readers. **

**I don't own any references except OCs.**

**EDIT: This shitty chapter has finally been rewritten to my standards. Thank Chaos.**

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Chapter 1: The Final Prophecy**

**Percy Jackson P.O.V.**

Betrayal. It's the worst thing one can ever feel. When your friends and allies turn their backs on you and throw you to the wolves, your world just crashes to the ground.

Not for me at least. Sure, I eventually found a new home. Sure, I made a new family. Sure, I saved the world again.

But nothing pains me more than getting betrayed and turned upon by your family and friends of several years. Even after I saved their asses twice and went through more at eighteen years than most soldiers in a mortal war would, they still spazzed me to oblivion and said, "Bye! Be sure to take the third 3 o'clock train to Tartarus!"

It's been decades since it's happened, though. Decades since I fulfilled the Final Prophecy.

Most of the gods are long gone, as well as my Greek friends. But thank Chaos, at least the Corps is still here.

I'm sure you're wondering, "_What the hell happened, Jackson you Seaweed Brain? Break the fourth wall already and do a flashback thingy!"_

Well for starters, you can _not _get on my bad side by _not_ calling me Seaweed Brain, mmkay?

And here I go, I guess. It all started when I was eighteen…

_Flashback, months after the Second Gigantomachy_

_It was just a normal day in the life of a demigod – well at least, _our_ standard of normal. Sword fighting? Rock wall climbing? Getting your ass whipped by Clarisse in sparring? It's all in the life of a demigod at Camp Half-Blood._

_Here at Camp Half-Blood, everyone is a son or daughter of a Greek god(dess) and a mortal parent. We may be godly, we may have powers, but we may _not_ have full immortality. Perks of being half-god, huh?_

_There's also a Roman camp, called Camp Jupiter located on the other side of the country in California. There, they worship the Roman aspects of the gods. It probably explains why everyone is so formal and militaristic there compared to lazy-ass Greeks like us._

_Enough of the introductory course though. _

_One day, a kid was being escorted over the border by Grover, my satyr friend. And with all demigods running to the camp, they were being chased by a monster._

_I yelled for Annabeth – who was my girlfriend at the time, thank you very much – and Nico to run over and help the demigod. And as they grabbed the nearly-unconscious kid, I turned to face my old friend._

_The Minotaur._

_I grinned as I finally got to see my long-lost buddy of six years. (Get the sarcasm? Ha.) "Hey meat lug, wanna dance?" I yelled as it snorted in rage. _

_The Minotaur then charged me, but with my abilities, I ran up to counter it and sliced off its' horns. Nothing better than dancing the same way when we first met, huh? I uncapped Riptide, the beautiful blade revealing itself once more._

_Meat lug roared even more in pain from getting its 'beautiful' horns cut off. It ran at me with its axe swinging in from the side._

_As it came closer, I slide-tackled underneath the Minotaur's swing and shot my sword up, cutting its axe in half. As I recovered from my slide, I heard cheering from the top of Half-Blood Hill. With the Minotaur charging at me again with bare hands, I grinned. If they want a show, they'll get a show._

_Once again, I ran up to counter the Minotaur. It swung a fist at me, which I dodged and grabbed onto its swinging arm. I pulled myself up onto it, and jumped for its shoulder. Meat lug, even more angry now, tried to slap me off as soon as I got on but obviously missed._

_I swung my legs around its neck and held on for dear life. The Minotaur started whipping its head back and forth to throw me off, but I held on. I looked to the crest of the hill and saw many of the campers laughing, while the older ones were facepalming at my usual crazy shit that I do._

_After about three minutes of Minotaur riding, I felt like throwing up from the constant whipping I was subjected to. I uncapped Riptide again and shoved it into the top of the meat lug's head, killing it instantly._

_As it began dissolving into monster dust, I jumped off and landed gracefully on the grass. Most of the campers were now cheering while the rest kept rolling their eyes._

_I realized that the Minotaur was chasing a demigod, so I gently pushed aside the crowd of campers and walked to the infirmary._

_Inside were Nico and Will Solace, who was talking to Nico as he fed the new demigod some ambrosia. They looked surprised as I walked in and, don't tell anyone this, but I swear I saw them blush a little bit._

_Nothing better than a little Solangelo teaser, huh?_

_Nico quickly hightailed it out of there and Will walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Probably trying to wash away the awkward embarrassment I suppose._

"_So Will, how's the new demigod?"_

_He dried his hands with the towel but kept doing so as he walked over. "Oh, uh, he's doing pretty well Perce. Just a couple of scratches and bruises, but otherwise he's doing pretty good."_

"_Thanks for treating him Will, I think he'll be okay for now. Could you get Annabeth over here?" I asked. If he was going to wake up anytime soon, it'd be better if a girl was there to maybe 'perk him up' a little faster… if ya know what I mean. Wink, wink._

_**A rare Line Break has appeared! Use your master ball to catch it instantly! Oh wait, it's a dual battle with an Unown… the last Unown you need. Do you catch the Unown, or do you catch the Line Break? Unown it is!**_

_Louis Raynor. That was his name. And as soon as he woke up, a lightning bolt appeared over his head. Annabeth looked on in shock while I just groaned and muttered, "Gods damn Zeus, keep it in your pants already!"_

_I introduced him to the rest of the campers, much to their shock. The younger ones boggled their eyes at another son of Zeus while the older campers rolled their eyes and muttered about broken oaths and keeping it in their pants._

_It might have come as a shock that his father was Zeus, but his power and natural skill were even more of a shock._

_In my opinion, he was just as powerful as Jason. And he was only fourteen._

_When I asked him to use a few of his powers, he seemed to have already mastered flying. And when he called down lightning bolts, Chiron cantered over as he thought Zeus arrived at Camp Half-Blood._

_But most surprising of all, he wasn't arrogant or power-hungry like his father usually was. In fact, he was quite humble and quiet. During our training sessions he would talk about how he just wanted to clear up his father's name a little bit and to set a precedent for future children of Zeus._

_More like the next one coming in a few years._

_All in all, he was just like a little Jason with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The little campers adored him, while us older campers acknowledged his abilities._

_I even called him the next Perseus Jackson since he reminded me so much of myself. And not a single person disagreed._

_We all trusted him because he was different than most. He was humble, yet powerful, friendly, yet unafraid to put up a fight. I didn't expect a single bad thing to come from him._

_I was dead wrong._

_! #$%^&amp;*()_+_

_I decided to take Louis to go meet my mother, seeing as he wanted to meet the mortal that made my own father break his oath after nearly fifty years. I was offended at first, but I realized my dad was afflicted with his fatal flaw of loyalty, just like me. And it would take a near impossible amount of things to change our loyalties._

_Before I took him, however, I gave him a mini-tour of New York City. Even though camp is extremely close to New York City, we rarely go out of camp. Of course there are exceptions like me, but the gods made it that way._

_Damn gods and their stupid laws._

_We were in Central Park, enjoying the somewhat fresh air. At least, fresh compared to Time Square. We talked a little about our pasts, and Louis raised a little suspicion when I noticed his very extensive knowledge about Greek mythology and he almost referred to the gods as 'grandchildren.'_

_I brushed it off. Louis was a unique child of Zeus out of hundreds, and I'm guessing this was just another unique thing about him._

_We were almost out of Central Park when a massive explosion ripped through the middle of the park. The shockwave was so powerful it knocked both of us off our feet. Mortals were screaming everywhere as they tried to get away._

_I grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him up while wondering what could have caused this. I didn't have to wait long as a really loud yell did it for me._

"_WHERE ARE YOU JACKSON? GET OVER HERE AND GET CRUSHED BY THE MIGHT OF HYPERION LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE!"_

_Shit. Hyperion was back._

"_Follow me, Louis!" I yelled amidst the screams of chaos throughout the park. I ran the opposite direction of the running crowd of mortals, many telling me I was crazy and to turn around._

_ADHD had to kick in, and I yelled back, "Nice weather we're having, huh?"_

_! #$%^&amp;*()_+_

_I arrived by the lake where Hyperion's tree was to see a total blood bath._

_Hyperion was stomping around, burning mortals to a crisp and smashing them underneath his feet. Anger bubbled inside me – no one does this to my home city!_

_I turned to Louis and ordered, "Louis, I know you're powerful but you can't hold up to a Titan and you know it. I need you to run back to Camp and get help, okay?"_

_He was scared out of his wits, but he nodded and started sprinting as fast as he could out of Central Park._

_I turned back to Hyperion, who was still on his path of destruction. "Hey lightbulb!" I called out, "Did ya miss me?"_

_He was in the middle of grabbing a mortal when he dropped the mortal and turned back to me, rage evident in the light radiating from him. "JACKSON! COME AND FIGHT ME AND GET CRUSHED BY THE MIGHT OF HYPERION!"_

_I smiled. "I'd like to see you try, lightbulb." He roared in rage, and began pounding his way towards me. I ran up to counter him, wanting to finally put the Titan out of his misery._

_I'd describe the details of the fight, but it's not important. The only important thing is that I defeated Hyperion before he could create any more damage._

_As I recapped Riptide, I noticed a mortal that was faintly struggling underneath a tangle of ropes and branches. I pulled out a dagger and ran over to help him._

_He looked absolutely miserable. Blood drenched his shirt and he was barely moving by the time I got to him. _

"_Don't worry sir, I'll get you out of this mess," I said in an attempt to calm him down. But the only sputtered out incomprehensible words as he choked up blood, splattering it all over my clothes and face._

_I ignored the blood and continued to cut through the ropes in an attempt to free him. More blood oozed through the ropes and onto my hands. I realized that with the amount of blood he was losing, he wouldn't make it. But my fatal flaw kicked in, and I continued to free him from the ropes so at least he could die in dignity._

_I finally free him from his bonds and pulled him out. I carried him to a nearby bench and lay him there. Several slashes covered his arms and legs, and his chest was crushed from the pressure of Hyperion squeezing him._

_It was obvious he wouldn't last for another few minutes._

_I kneeled next to the bench, my dagger in my hand. The man's eyes could still follow me, so at least he could see me. _

"_It's alright sir, you'll be fine," I said, trying to comfort him in the last minutes of his life. He kept coughing up blood all over me and wounds kept pouring out blood all over me, but I ignored it. I had to stay here, and at least make sure he can die in peace._

_After about two minutes, his body stopped shuddering and I felt his pulse stop._

_He was dead._

_I prayed to Hades that he would get Asphodel at least, and closed his eyes just as a loud horn sounded out throughout Central Park._

_Looks like they've finally arrived._

_I stood and turned around, waving at the small army Louis managed to bring. Several gasps sounded out throughout the camper army, myself assuming they were looking at the carnage Hyperion has caused._

_I was wrong again._

_They were gasping at me and my blood covered form. The younger campers started pointing at me and whispering among themselves. The veteran campers grimaced as they looked at me, but shock and fear was evident in their eyes._

_I looked down at myself and I clearly realized why they were gasping at me._

_My arms were completely drenched in the mortal's blood, and my silver dagger was in my hand. Silver. Not Celestial Bronze, not Imperial Gold, and not Stygian Iron; no, silver. Which meant it could hurt a mortal. And judging by the bloodbath Hyperion caused, they obviously thought it was me._

_Nervousness and fear ran through my skin. I had to do something about this before it got even worse._

"_Hey guys, calm down. I wasn't killing any mortals, and you know that I wouldn't even do such a thing. The blood?" I said, gesturing to my arms, "I was helping that mortal lying the bench. It was Hyperion, just like Louis told you. Right, Louis?" I said, looking at the demigod._

_But he didn't say anything. He just stood there, trying to avert my gaze. Nico stood in front of me, his dark, glazy brown eyes glaring into mine. "Percy? What are you talking about? Hyperion's tree is still there," he said. Wait. What?_

_I snapped to where his tree was after the Battle of New York, and behold, there it was._

_What was going on?_

"_But… then why did you guys come here?"_

_Annabeth had been silent during the entire she was here until now. "Percy, Louis ran into camp like he had just run a marathon. He said… you were going crazy and needed your help," she whispered. She looked at me, her eyes trembling as if she was about to cry… and they were glazed over too._

_I turned to Louis, getting desperate to prove my innocence. "Louis, please tell me this is some sort of joke. Please," I begged. This couldn't be happening. The friendships I had built at Camp Half-Blood were now crumbling down. Everyone was looking at me in fear._

_Everyone except Louis, who looked as if he was trying to suppress a grin._

_Chiron cantered over, a somber yet stern look on his face. "Percy, my boy, I'm sorry. Since this involves several dead mortals… I must call the gods."_

_! #$%^&amp;*()_+_

_They tied rope around my wrists, a precaution in case I would "go crazy" on them too. They put the mortals in body bags and sent them away. All the while, my oldest friends held blades to my throat as one by one, the gods arrived._

_My dad and Zeus arrived because they had their symbols of power to execute me, something I knew that was going happen._

_Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, and Hera all arrived because they were forced to._

_Only Hestia, the loving goddess of the hearth, wasn't present._

_Finally, with a thunderous roar, Zeus arrived. His face was laden with pity, anger, and sorrow at the same time… along with glazed eyes._

_Why were everyone's eyes glazed over?_

_Surprisingly, Zeus shrunk to normal size and knelt down by me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Percy, my boy. We know you've been affected by your time in Tartarus. We simply cannot allow for this continue."_

_I nodded, my mind finally cracking. Realizations filled my brain that this was bound to happen, that they would get rid of my power eventually. But why now?_

_Zeus stepped away and rose to normal size. My father walked over and did the same as Zeus. "Percy, my boy. I love you with all of my heart. Really, you're the greatest son I've ever been proud of. But the time you were in Tartarus… it gave you a curse upon you and any future children I will have. So will you allow me to disown you? It will remove the burden upon any future children I have Percy, please," he whispered. I nodded, unable to resist his pleading eyes._

"_Thank you Percy. I will make sure you are remembered," he murmured. Tears were visible in his eyes, obviously not wanting to do this. He walked away and stood next to Hades and Zeus._

_The other Olympians were obviously upset that this had to be done. Well, the others excluding Ares. Even Dionysus looked saddened._

"_Perseus Jackson," Zeus began, "you have broken the Ancient Laws by killing several mortals. Therefore, you are given the punishment of execution and disownment so that this dishonor will not stain future generations of children of the sea."_

"_I understand, Lord Zeus," I responded quietly. My brain died as I thought about how my life turned upside down in just a matter of hours. All because I went to visit my mom with…_

_Louis._

_As Big Three held up their symbols of power, my dad with tears in his eyes, my friends and family for several years standing behind them with _their_ eyes glazed too, I snapped my vision towards Louis._

_His eyes weren't glazed. And he was grinning._

_Right before the Big Three released the beams of energy from their symbols of power, Louis' body flickered back and forth._

_A completely black, featureless figure._

_A man wearing an overcoat._

_A different kid wearing… a Russian hat?_

_And then they released their energy, three substantially different beams of light coming towards me. When they were right in front of me, time seemed to slow down as the beams moved extremely slowly._

_Suddenly, something grabbed my shoulder, and I blacked out._

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I was somewhat pleased that my father and uncles executed a male with their very own hands. But this was no ordinary male, no, this was Perseus Jackson. A much different male from the rest.

My heart fluttered as I thought about him, something that surprised me. But he was quite extraordinary with his humility and sheer amount of power. I most certainly enjoyed his presence, for he would treat all genders with respect.

He was a role model for all males.

My father waved his hand, signaling it was time for us to go. As I was about to teleport myself, I couldn't help but notice how glassy-eyed the demigods were. Hades, even several of the gods were glassy-eyed. Even I felt somewhat dreamy for the past few hours.

But as hard as I tried, I couldn't teleport myself out. I looked around, and saw Apollo was angered from being unable to teleport. In fact, none of the gods had managed to teleport out. The demigods were looking at us in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, a loud scream permeated throughout the air. Everyone, even Apollo, covered their ears in pain from the sheer pitch of the scream.

Then a body started rising up into the air surrounded by black smoke. Apollo then fainted and fell to the ground, black smoke pouring out of his mouth and adding to the smoke around the body.

As a green glow surrounded the body, I realized it was Apollo's current Oracle – Rachel Dare? Without warning, a devilish voice began to ring out, the source Rachel.

_Listen to me, those who are wise_

_This is the Final Prophecy, the last of my cries_

_The Forgotten One will rise_

_The one who will be known as the Archangel, whom Gods will despise_

_His rising shall reach the depths of Tartarus_

_Awakening those more powerful than Erebus_

_These unknown enemies awaken_

_From Pandora's Box, Hope will be taken_

_The Sixth Age shall begin_

_Olympus and its Gods destroyed from within_

_The dark ones will rule the world_

_Immense power, they will weld_

_However one God shall survive and fight_

_Towards the Archangel and its light_

_A once forbidden relationship_

_But the pieces will fall and click_

_Together, their love rises against all_

_For it is they who will answer the call_

_To protect the world or further the devastation_

_And the Seventh Age shall begin after their invasion_

_This shall be the Final Age_

_Already set are the rulers and their stage_

_Be warned Gods of Olympus_

_Thou shalt witness the tempest_

_Your destruction is imminent_

Then the black smoke evaporated quickly and Rachel's body fell to the ground, several campers managing to catch her in time.

I was sorely confused as to what was happening. Apollo's reaction would have said it all, but he was on the ground completely unconscious.

But Zeus and Hades were extremely pale, and that was saying something about my uncle. The rest of the Olympians were thoroughly confused and Hermes was trying to calm down the campers, who broke out in shouting when Rachel fell to the ground.

"Dionysus, Chiron! Bring the campers back to Camp Half-Blood. Everyone else, head to Olympus immediately!"

This can't be good.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**I finally revised this piece of shit chapter. Expect two and three to be revised soon.**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

**This chapter was only second place in the list of chicken-shit chapters I had, so it's been revised. Yay. It's still shitty, but hey. At least it doesn't look like it's been written by a seven year old.**

**Nico di Angelo P.O.V.**

Chiron and Dionysus gathered everyone together for a camp-wide meeting in the Arena to discuss the meaning of the so-called "Final Prophecy". Some campers were screaming their heads off while others were silent. Despite these differences, they all related in some way: fear had taken over their minds.

And something strange happened too. As soon as we crossed the border, every camper looked like they just woke up from a nap. Even I felt the same way.

And something even stranger – I didn't have a single memory of what happened before we crossed the border back. And the most recent memory I had was of crossing the border _out_ of camp. It was after… arghh I can't remember gods damn it.

"I said SILENCE!" yelled Chiron, and the campers fell completely silent. Chiron yelling is something as rare as our parents interacting with us when it wasn't a quest. If he was now yelling at us simply so we could hear about the 'Final Prophecy,' something _has _to be up.

"As you all know, Rachel Dare have announced the 'Final Prophecy'," he stated. "I am quite sure you are all confused as to the meaning of it.

"The Olympians have decrypted when they were in Olympus, and unfortunately none of it is good. Lady Athena has agreed to share what they decrypted with us, however."

Ha. Prophecies are _never_ good, just look at the last two Percy was thrown into. Speaking of Percy… where the hell is he?

As he said those last few words, there was a bright flash of light that revealed Athena standing next to Chiron after it wore off. In her hands was a scroll.

"Well demigods, it is obviously not going to be good. Unless you are an Ares camper, then the words 'Final' and 'Prophecy' should have been enough of a hint that this prophecy isn't good." She opened her mouth to continue by groans and protests erupted from the Ares campers scattered throughout the Arena.

Looking at them in annoyance, she scowled before continuing. "The situation is dire enough campers, and even though there are young ones here, I shall have to be blunt." Quiet murmurs erupted throughout the arena as the campers discussed their own theories.

Meanwhile, several campers stared at her in shock. Looks of worry and fear passed over their faces, and began freaking out. Many of the previously calm and collected campers were in turn infected with this virus of worry and fear.

And they never even announced what was happening yet.

"Campers, get yourselves into order!" Chiron screamed. Of course with the chaos, you couldn't even see their mouths moving since everyone frozen in shock and crying in fear of the situation.

Suddenly a massive flash went off along with a thunderclap so loud I lost my hearing for a few seconds. The chaos stopped immediately.

For once, the gods were paying attention to us from Olympus. And thank the gods for Zeus' Master Bolt.

"Alright," Athena said, "to make this short and watered-down so you all won't freak out, the Prophecy runs along the lines of this." The goddess unrolled the scroll and held it in front of her and she began scanning it.

"The gods will fall and fade, campers, it's inevitable. They will fall to an unknown, dark force that will take the world by its hands. That force will be the start of the Sixth Age where darkness is everywhere. But to counteract this, a dead hero will rise and be known as the Archangel. Apparently, this hero is not well-liked by us either, whoever it is.

"But out of all the gods that will fade, a goddess will survive and join the Archangel in his fight to free the world. He will invade the dark force's lands and signal the start of the Seventh Age, which is supposedly the Final Age.

"This Archangel and the goddess that joins him will be in a once-forbidden relationship, so it narrows down who will survive out of all of the gods. We'll eventually piece together the 'who' and 'what' of this prophecy, but only once it happens."

The goddess rerolled the scroll and flashed out, leaving only us and Chiron.

Some murmuring began between the campers; peaceful and contained ones unlike the ones from earlier. I'm guessing that they realized destruction is going to come no matter what, so they might as well be peaceful about it.

Thalia happened to be sitting next to me, so I decided it was better to talk to her than just sit awkwardly in silence.

"Who do you think is gonna be the Archangel, Lightning Bug?" I whispered.

"I honestly don't know Nico, I was hoping you would know considering you're in the Underworld a lot, Death Breath," she jabbed. "I thought it would be Percy considering they've thrown him in the last two, but he's alive."

I nodded in agreement, myself thinking about who could be the Archangel but Thalia shook my shoulder. "Nico. Where _is_ Percy anyways?"

"I honestly don't know Thalia, I haven't seen him since we returned to camp." Thalia began to look nervous as concern took over her feelings.

But she couldn't act on her sudden change of feelings, as everyone quieted down to see the new son of Zeus walk into the middle of the arena. Chiron didn't stop him, for surprise was on his face at the sheer nerve he had to just go there.

He turned around with a great smile on his face, a rather unnatural one at that.

"Hi everyone! You might know me as Louis Raynor, son of Zeus," he said, everyone in the stands of the arena looking at him curiously. "Well after hearing the Final Prophecy, I'm sure you're all wondering, 'Who is that big bad enemy we're fighting against?' Well guess what, people!"

His body began to flicker rapidly, until a fearsome and curious sight met our eyes.

A massive being, about twenty feet tall, replaced the tiny 'demigod' that was once Louis Raynor. It was completely featureless, almost like a Slenderman without the clothes and tentacles. But instead of being grey, the being was a mix of pitch black and dark red.

"I am a fragment of Apocalypse," the being said, a deathly devilish voice replacing its fake squeaky voice. Then it just disappeared.

No flash, no shimmer, no nothing. It just flat out disappeared like those sex scenes in movies that last a blink of an eye.

And then my memories came back.

_Memories of that faux Louis Raynor telling us that Percy was crazy._

_Running to New York City as fast as we could._

_Percy being completely covered in blood and holding a silver dagger in his hands._

_Tying his hands together and the Olympians arriving._

_Percy being… executed?!_

_The Final Prophecy being announced._

And then a memory I don't remember at all happening to us appeared in my head.

_And there was Percy, fighting Hyperion of all people._

_Hyperion smashing mortals to bits._

_Percy defeating Hyperion and sending his essence to Tartarus._

_Percy being the selfless demigod he was and helping a mortal who couldn't be saved._

And then the memories stopped, no more having to be shown.

My brain processed what was happening and I realized the truth.

Percy was dead.

I looked at Thalia, who had tears in her eyes when her memories returned also. She looked at me, unable to form words. Then a loud cry of pain and sorrow rang throughout the arena.

It was Annabeth, whose memories must have surely returned.

And without warning, a massive thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere, lightning striking all over Camp Half-Blood.

As we all ran for cover, the seas were roaring and churning violently. The waves slammed into the beach, taking several trees with each one.

I felt a massive tug in my gut, a tug that warned me of disturbances in the Underworld.

Were the gods also affected by the memory loss?

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I opened my eyes, I felt like I was floating. What the fuck was going on? I've been to Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment before and I know you don't float when you arrive. I looked around and noticed a man standing next to me.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson. Good to see you've joined the land of the living!" _Can he choose a better time to be ironic? And who is he anyways? _I thought.

"Um, thanks I guess, but who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chaos."

Wow. _The_ _Creator_ is talking to me? "Oh um, I'm Percy Jackson."

*cue facepalm meme*

"It's great to finally meet you," he said, trying not to laugh, "I have to make this quick however. I am here to present you with two choices Perseus. The first, you can choose to follow through with the Olympians' punishment and decompose in Tartarus, or you can follow me and be part of my Guardian Angels."

Being a Seaweed Brain, you know what I'm going to say.

"Uh I'll take the first one," I rushed. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" I screamed as Chaos slowly raised his hand at me. _Looks like Annabe- they were right I am a Seaweed Brain_, I screamed at myself.

Chaos doubled over laughing and sputtering. "Ah this will never get old when you join me."

"Ugh. Not a WORD to anyone," I muttered. "Oh, and I choose the second one."

"I thought you would Perseus," he said, straightening himself up. "Now just touch my hand and you'll join me."

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I watched as monster dust formed together to create some being. As it finished, I noticed it looked strangely like the Primordials Lord Chaos and Lord Order. It shared the features of both Immortals. It was eight feet tall, white eyes, black skin, and looked feminine yet masculine at the same time.

Suddenly my mind was overwhelmed as the strange being raised his arms to his sides and spoke into my mind and probably those of other monsters in the Void.

"_I have risen. Apocalypse is coming."_

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**EDIT: Please ignore the following, the poll is long over.**

**That cliffhanger tho lololol. So don't forget you can submit ideas which I will give credit for if I use them. And shoutout to Percy Daniel Jackson: Woohoo good to see another fanboy around here!**

**So if I were hypothetically going to put Percy in a relationship, who should I do it with?**

**Artemis (Pertemis): 0**

**Zoe Nightshade (Perzoe): 0**

**Annabeth Chase (Percabeth) (ugh): 0**

**Nico di Angelo (Pico [Boku no Pico anyone?]): 0**

**Voting goes on until Chapter Six is published! Choose wisely!**


	3. Archangel Rising

**Chapter 3: Archangel Rising**

**Edit: I've finally finished this revising this chapter, which wraps it up for all of the crappy chapters I need to revise. Ignore the next part of the AN, it's old and outdated but I'm keeping it in.**

**Hola mis amigos! So yeah don't forget to vote for which relationship I'll put in Downfall!**

**Pertemis: 6 votes**

**Perzoe: 4 votes**

**Percabeth (ew): 0 votes**

**Pico: 1 votes**

**Artemis x Annabeth (ew) x Zoe x Percy: 1 vote (dafuq)**

**Percy x OC (added in as an afterthought): 0 votes**

**Well looks like 10 people want virgin sex, 1 person wants a gay relationship, 1 person wants an orgy, and no one wants the only normal relationship.**

**So yeah thanks again for reading, following, reviewing, favoring, and all that other stuff. I know it's a generic 'OMG WE KILLED PERCY', 'HEY YO I AM DA SAVIOR OF DA WORLD EVEN THO Y'ALL KILLED ME', 'LOOK AT ME PRISSIES, IMA ANGEL OF KRONOS' kind of betrayal fanfiction. But of course I'm adding some twists to it. I mean you never know, Percy might actually – okay now is not the time for spoilers. **

**Oh and I don't own any of this stuff that's owned by Ol' Uncle Ricky, except OCs which I still have to create.**

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

_**-Two days after the betrayal-**_

**Reyna P.O.V.**

"Dammit Reyna, you just _had_ to become a god," Jason said, spitting out golden ichor after I knocked him to the ground.

I smiled. "Oh come on Jason, you're a god too you know. It's just that you're a clumsy one."

"Ugh," he muttered. "At least I'm not the one tried to get in –"

"Shut it Jason," I said sternly, before breaking into laughter with Jason.

We both took our stances with our swords and were going to fight when we were interrupted by Octavian, that little S.O.B.

"So Reyna, did you hear the news?" he asked. Judging by the grin that looked as if it would split his face any second, I'm guessing that his stuffed animals finally gave him a prophecy.

"What happened, your beloved stuffed animals finally gave you a real prophecy?" Jason mocked. I couldn't help it but snicker along with him.

"How did in Jupiter's name did you know?" Octavian looked completely shocked, both figuratively and physically as a thunderbolt struck the ground near him.

"Lucky guess, I guess," I murmured. But as usual he wasn't done yet.

"That's just part of the good news," he said as he started grinning, "But even better, that _ahem_ _Graecus_ Perseus Jackson was executed by the gods." What the hell? Jason's and my shock was clearly evident in our eyes.

"What do you mean, banished to Tartarus?" I replied. "Surely _Percy_," I said putting emphasis on his name, "wouldn't do anything that bad to get that sort of punishment?"

"Oh I heard it from that resurrected girl Hazel who heard it from that death boy Nico. Apparently something happened where they were all controlled by a force pretending to be a demigod. When they found out what happened, it was too late. The Gods tried their best to kill the force, but it disappeared," Octavian said with clear disgust in his voice.

Knowing Octavian, he probably wanted to make whatever got Percy killed a hero here.

"First of all Octavian, shut up about the Greek demigods," I fumed. "They may not be Roman but they still saved the world. Second of all, I'm going take that bitch-ass attitude of yours and spray it with Febreeze, because the way it's going right now, they can smell the stench of it all the way in Tartarus."

I looked over to Jason and saw he was pretty much pissing his pants trying not to laugh. Before I burst out laughing, I finished my rant with, "Oh and that shipment of Teletubbies that went missing? The Mars kids are using them for target practice."

Octavian screamed like a little girl and ran towards the Fields of Mars, leaving Jason and me rolling on the ground laughing.

**-10 Minutes Later….-**

After ten minutes Jason and I were still laughing from my rant. I unconsciously went through my conversation with Octavian, and realized the horrible truth.

"My Gods Jason," I murmured, getting up off the ground, "Percy Jackson is dead, and here we are on the ground laughing."

"Dii te perdant Tartari," Jason cursed. I looked at him in shock as massive thunderclouds and lightning swirled over the camp.

"What the fuck did you do Jason?" I cried out. He had a look of realization at what he just said.

"Paenitet te offendi," he muttered, and the clouds dispersed. "Sorry about that Reyna, couldn't help it," he gave with an innocent look in our face.

"Damn you Jason Grace, you're such an idiot," I said, but I couldn't help but admire him. Even though I gave up on loving anyone, he was still a courageous and steadfast leader.

But I can think about him later. There are more pressing matters to discuss.

"Jason," I said as I snapped back to reality, "call together the senators and the Legion. We're having an emergency meeting in two hours."

"Yes, I shall do your will your Majesty," he mocked. Even going as to bow at my feet.

"Cut to it Grace," I snapped.

"Ok, ok, jeez someone's a bit cranky today," he murmured while backing away slowly.

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I touched the hand of Chaos, I closed my eyes and felt a tingling sensation. As I opened them, I expected to be in some massive throne room or in a great city. Instead, I found myself in a smelly, barely lighted hallway that looked like the inside of some Freddy Kruger movie.

I noticed Chaos was gone but my gut instinct told me to walk to the end of the hallway. Suddenly my mind was overwhelmed by a mysterious force.

_Perseus, I know it seems strange but just follow the hallway. It will lead you to the place where you will be anointed as one of my angels._ Chaos, I realized.

As I walked through, I started getting thoughts about how I ended up here. Memories began flooding back, memories that I thought had been locked away.

Watching my mom supposedly die, holding the sky, getting blasted out of Mt. St. Helens, taking a dip in the Styx, seeing Luke sacrifice himself, watching myself get betrayed – I bent over in pain at the last memory. Up until now I had forgotten why I ended up here, with Chaos of all places. The pain hurt me as if I were drinking from the Styx itself.

A faint light appeared at the end of the tunnel, signaling my time had come to be anointed.

_Perseus Jackson,_ Chaos mentally murmured, _you must be willing to remember these memories. To learn from them. To look back at how you became a great hero. Otherwise, it would not be worth anointing you as a Guardian Angel._

I staggered in surprise. To remember my pain, to keep them close to me for who knows how long? I stopped in front of the light. I would either keep the memories and live with them, or forget them and lose my one chance.

I made my choice.

**Nico P.O.V.**

In the few days after we unknowingly killed Percy and encountered our enemy for the first time, the camp was mostly quiet. No one saw Annabeth leave her cabin, the Stolls weren't playing pranks (thank gods for that), and even more surprising Clarisse hasn't snapped at anyone.

Of course we still talked to each other, but they were mostly murmurs about what would happen.

If people thought that Annabeth was devastated, all you'd have to do is look at Chiron's face to see that he was completely heartbroken. It was understandable, considering Chiron was practically Percy's dad while he was at camp.

"Chiron," I whispered as I walked up to him. "Do you have any news?"

His eyes were glazed over as he turned to face me. "I'm afraid so. You already know about Chaos, correct?"

I nodded in agreement. Where was this going?

"Well how about his brother Chaos?" he continued.

"I've heard rumors, but I guess they're confirmed now."

"Have you heard any about the third brother?" What the hell? A third brother?

He noticed the dumbstruck look on my face and explained. "They have a third brother who is the youngest of them all. He is Apocalypse, God of the Omega, Destruction, and Armageddon. Contrary to popular belief, he is more powerful than even Chaos."

"There's no way," I muttered, "If he is more powerful, then how have we not known about Apocalypse?"

Chiron chuckled darkly. "Where there is power to create, there is always a power to destroy. We cannot see it, for we never know when it will come. Yet he has actually been recorded in the myths, Nico. It is only one instance, and few people know."

I went over the myths I knew about, and for sure there weren't any that were about the destruction of the world. "Which one Chiron? I can't think of any."

"The one time he appeared, he appeared as the Sword of Damocles. His being is always like that. He is imminent, ready to strike when the time comes. Yet he isn't there, but you know it may come at any time."

I nodded as I let the information fill my mind. "Wait, so how did you know he awoke?"

Chiron sighed. "Hades collapsed during the meeting in Olympus, the one held right after Percy d- d- died," he stuttered before letting a few tears fall out.

Gods I felt bad for him. "Chiron, I- I-"

He stopped sobbing and tried to put up a façade of a happy demeanor. "I'm fine Nico, I'm fine. Anyways, when Hades collapsed, Poseidon ran up to him as Hades whispered 'Apocalypse has woken' before he blacked out."

"Do we at least know why he whispered that?" I asked.

He looked away. "There are only rumors," he muttered, "but some of the Gods say that another celestial being woke up to counter Apocalypse. The power of its awakening somehow rebounded throughout the universe and woke up an already waking Apocalypse."

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I stepped towards the light, I became blinded and my surroundings shimmered and changed into a massive room, countering even the Olympic Throne Room.

_Now,_ Chaos mentally murmured, _just walk towards me._

I walked forward and as my eyesight was restored, I noticed I was in a large senatorial-like room. Upon the edges stood rows upon rows of seats with beings, mostly likely other anointed angels. The walls were the deepest shade of black, only rivaled by the magnificent diamond studded chandeliers hanging from the domed roof.

I stopped as I walked upon a small round podium. I knelt on one knee as I had a sudden urge to do so.

The air in front of me shimmered, and Chaos appeared along with two beings of the same height dressed up in full, Chaotic I guess you could say, military dress. Their uniforms almost looked like something imperial-istic, with long coats, short shoulder cape, a peaked officers cap, several golden designs, and to top it all off they had some simply badass swords strapped to their waists.

"These two angels are my top commanders, Marshal Seren Jaeger and Grand Admiral Connor Hunter. Those angels in the seats are my Chaotic Council." Chaos said. "As with all anointings, they will be your witnesses."

I grimaced at the mention of the second guy. It reminded me too much of the Stolls and the Hunters. I shook off the thought of them as I glanced up at the commanders.

Connor was male so I was relieved, although the serious look on his face turned me off. I was shocked to see that Seren was a female. _At least he isn't sexist,_ I thought. A mental grin crossed my mind. _A girl huh? Hopefully she's my age_.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Chaos boomed, "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I looked up and he nodded at me.

"Do you swear to honorably serve the Chaotic Guardian Angels?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold the rules and regulations of this organization in order to protect our interests and peace throughout the universe?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to undergo changes to your mortal body that may result in failure of the anointing?"

With some hesitation, I answered, "I do."

"Do you acknowledge that by becoming a Chaotic Angel, you cannot turn back?"

"I do."

"Finally, do you swear to remove all traces of your Greek heritage in order to be anointed into this new life?"

What? I thought I did enough by keeping all of memories with me, but forgetting the times I had with the people who were my family for four years? The same people who betrayed m – oh.

I looked up to Chaos and the two commanders who were impatiently waiting. Chaos was giving me a hopeful look that I would say the two words.

"I do."

Chaos looked up to the council and their murmuring stopped.

"If I may ask, does the Chaotic Council agree to this man's anointing?" he asked.

There was a loud cheer of approval throughout the council room, temporarily deafening me.

Chaos looked towards Seren and Connor and gave them a nod of approval. Suddenly two sets of pure white wings that made OCD look like Apollo **(A/N: Sorry about the cheesy joke, idk if it even made sense.)** when he was hitting on women popped out of their back. They walked up to me and put their hands on my forehead.

All of a sudden my head jerked back and relieved _every single_ painful memory I've experienced throughout my short lifetime.

Gabe Ugliano.

The Minotaur.

Holding the Sky.

The Labyrinth.

Getting hit by Kronos' scythe.

Training at Camp Jupiter.

Freeing Thanatos.

Going through Tartarus with… with… her.

My mind breaking when they executed me.

But with the passing of each memory, I felt raw power coursing through my veins. I became stronger and stronger. Gods, I even began glowing to top it all off.

Seren and Connor removed their hands and the memories faded. I thought it was all over until I saw Chaos with a smile on his face.

"My turn!" he grinned. _Oh boy_, I thought.

He raised up his arms and I felt immense pain course through my body, especially in my upper back. I let out a howl rivaling that of Lupa and her wolves as I felt something rip through my back. Even more power filled my body.

Finally it was over.

As my body's glow faded, I could finally see my arms, which had turned an extra shade tanner from the process. Suddenly I heard murmuring and gasps from around the council room. I looked up to Chaos and the commanders and there were shocked looks on their faces.

**Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

I knew that Perseus was a great hero, but never to this extent. I knew some bits and pieces of his accomplishments, but I never expected that he would be _the One_.

He looked up to Seren, Chaos, and I with a look of confusion. I glanced towards Chaos and gave a look that said, _You should tell him_.

He gave an imperceptible nod and walked up and kneeled in front of Perseus.

"Perseus Jackson," he began, "there is a legend speaking of a great hero who would become an even greater leader in the forces of Chaos. It was written by my father Alpha himself that this hero would bear the Wings of Omega and have powers greater than even myself, Chaos. He would be called Archangel."

Being the guy he is, Percy said, "Yeah, and um, how is this important?"

Chaos ignored him and continued on. "It is also said that when this hero joined the forces of Chaos, the energy produced would wake up a god even more powerful than the Primordials combined. And that is only the beginning of the Final Prophecy of the Oracle."

"Um, great story and all, but what's the meaning of it?" asked Percy.

I looked at Seren and we both had looks of mentally facepalming ourselves.

Chaos began to speak but I interrupted him with, "What he is trying to convey Perseus, or should I say Archangel, is that YOU are that great hero. We originally knew you were a great hero, but never this great."

Seren stepped up. "Percy, we thought you would have normal white wings of the Angels, but you have the Wings of Omega. They are black, twice as big, twice as powerful, and twice as badass compared to our wings." I noticed a glint in her eyes, did she like Perseus already?

Percy finally noticed he could move his wings and turned them so he saw the tips of them.

"Oh, I see what you mean."

I could have sworn I heard groaning come from Chaos.

**Line Break, Olympic Throne Room**

"Are you sure we should go ahead with this?"

"The Council is very sure, Lord."

"By doing this, we will have ensured our survivability in this conflict. We will ensure the Final Prophecy will never be finalized."

"Just to make sure… raise your hands if you agree with this proposition."

…

…

…

"I see now. Artemis, go to Camp Half-Blood and escort them to Olympus."

"As you wish, father."

! #$%^&amp;*)_+

**Edit: Once again, I've finished editing the last of the chapters that should be edited. I know it seems I've been really violent about editing them, but it's because I really hated them since they ruined the first impression people would have had about my story.**

**And ignore the rest, it's mostly outdated and already retconned.**

**And that ends my longest chapter so far! I realize there are contradictions with the story and the Final Prophecy, but you'll see why next chapter.**

**Any suggestions for what I should add?**

**Oh, and don't forget voting for a Percy x ? relationship ends when Chapter 5 is published, sorry about the change but I don't want to draw this story out too long.**

**Also come on guys I was kind of expecting other reviews besides choices for my poll.**


	4. Roman Apocalypse

**Shoot me. I'm a bad writer. I promised I'd post on the 11****th****, but I forgot to bring my laptop with me so I couldn't. Then again, I DID say there was a 50/50 chance I would post.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been reading quite a few other fan fictions in my downtime and I think my writing will have slightly improved.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO for the 5****th**** time. Or any other references.**

**Cheers!**

**P.S. Most of the characters are around 19 years old by the end of this chapter. Their age will increase every time I put down a time lapse.**

**_Last Time on _**-Φ- **_Downfall's Rising…_**

_"__Are you sure we should go ahead with this?"_

_"__The Council is very sure, Lord."_

_"__By doing this, we will have ensured our survivability in this conflict. We will ensure the Final Prophecy will never be finalized."_

_"__Just to make sure… raise your hands if you agree with this proposition."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"__I see now. Artemis, go to Camp Half-Blood and escort them to Olympus."_

_"__As you wish, milord."_

**_-Chapter 4: Roman Apocalypse-_**

**_Annabeth P.O.V._**

It's only been a week since Percy… left us. But to the campers, it's as if a thousand years had passed. To me, an eternity. In the hours after his death, I didn't know if I could live without my Seaweed Brain. But I knew I had to be strong, for Percy's sake. He wouldn't want us to grieve for him for an eternity, but it's nearly impossible.

I walked up to Thalia, who was still performing her duties as a Hunter, but grief showed through them.

"Thals, do you ever think that… that we'll get over his death?"

It took her several moments to recollect. "I- I don't know Annabeth. But time comes and goes. You never know, we might actually forget about him altogether." Then she burst into tears.

"There, there, Thalia," I mumbled hugging her.

We had both been sitting there for about 20 minutes when something bright flashed next to us. I was confused and looked over to the source, and I realized who it was.

"Milady," Thalia murmured as she bowed in respect.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at us nervously, as if she was trying to cover up something. Finally she spoke.

"It's my father. He wishes to speak to Seven, plus Nico, Thalia, and the rest of the Cabin leaders."

Being the daughter of Athena and all, I asked, "Why does he want to speak to us? Why the other Cabin leaders? Are they already the-"

"Enough with the questions, _girl_. Everyone is already there. You two are the last needed. Come," she said with some obvious distaste in her voice. As quick as Artemis could turn a man into a jackalope, Thalia and I found ourselves in the Olympic Throne Room.

I glanced around and noticed Nico and the other Seven were here, as were the Cabin leaders. Suddenly, several bright flashes appeared as the Olympians appeared for this meeting.

We all bowed, and quickly came to attention as Zeus began.

"Well demigods, I am quite sure you know of the death of Perseus Jackson."

"No dip Sherlock, I was fucking there," muttered Thalia. Damn. Cursing against her dad, and in his throne room too!

"Watch your mouth young lady, I will let it slide this time," the King of the Gods grumbled.

"You should watch your dangle," Thalia retorted. "You should get a belt to keep it from sliding in and out all the time."

We all looked at Thalia in shock while the rest of the Olympians were bursting out in laughter, while Apollo and Hermes were on the ground laughing. I could have sworn I heard George and Martha laughing along.

_'__Tis a good meeting so far, _Martha laughed.

_Ah, I will remember this for sure,_ George giggled.

Zeus, on the other hand, was redder than the eyes of a son of Nyx. "As I was saying _before_ I was interrupted," he muttered, trying to regain his composure, "after the death of Perseus, the Council has decided to do something that has never been done before."

"We needed to convince the entirety of the Council so we could have a unanimous vote," continued Hera, who had stopped laughing. "We will be, in fact, making you all immortal."

"It should make up for the loss of Jackson," mumbled Mother, "but I need to check my statistics."

I couldn't tell the others' reactions, but I was startled. Not even a month had passed and Percy was being forgotten by the Gods. Heck, Seaweed Brain is being called a _statistic_ by my mother. But then I realized what Hera said. We would be made immortal, for gods' sake!

"I should remind you," Zeus said, "this is mandatory. Whether you like it or not, you WILL be made immortal. For the first time in our pantheon's history, we will ensure a prophecy will never happen."

The Seven and the cabin leaders gasped. Defying the Fates? Stopping a prophecy? Zeus had to be kidding!

"Lord Zeus," I said nervously. "Are you really trying to defy the Fates? I mean imagine the repercus-"

"I AM LORD ZEUS, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING ON THIS PLANET!" he screamed. "DO NOT DARE SPEAK OUT AGAINST ME!"

"Sorry," I muttered. _Not sorry_, I thought.

"If Father is finished ranting, can we please go on with the process?" Artemis stated impatiently.

Finally calmed down, "Yes, yes, our reason for being here," Zeus muttered. "Alright then. We, the Olympians Gods of Greece, do bless these demigods with immortality that they may use their powers for good, blah blah blah, we now turn you into gods, and there you go," he finished.

As he said those words, power rushed through our veins as ichor bled through our systems, replacing the blood that made us mortal.

I looked at Thalia, who looked back with nervousness. Despite my doubts, I hope this prophecy will never be fulfilled.

**Reyna P.O.V.**

I walked out of the Senate with a sad feeling. The Senate had just voted to cut off all ties with the Greeks and to declare war on them. That part was fine by me. The immortal being we were allying with made me sad. We were allying with a divinity that was highly obscure to us Romans. I felt the punishment was just enough for revenge against the death of Percy. Romans are famous for revenge.

I walked back towards the Barracks when my fellow Praetor Frank Zhang jogged up towards me.

"It was a hard decision Reyna, I know."

"Yes, I am glad that he was the only Greek I was friends with, otherwise I would kill myself for killing my Greek friends."

"And Percy, well, he was going to be my Best Man for when I finally get the guts to propose to Hazel," Frank muttered sadly.

"Ah yes, Hazel," I said steering the subject of the conversation. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing pretty fine I guess." Frank paused for a moment. "How will we inform the Greeks of the war declaration?"

"We will send an Arcus Message **(Roman Equivalent of Iris) **to them from my office. You will be helping me. Come."

**-15 Minutes Later—**

Frank flipped the coin into the mist. "Arcus, give me the leaders of Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered slowly until the face of Annabeth, Thalia, and a few others came into view.

"Oh hi Reyna," Annabeth greeted, "why did you IM us?"

Ignoring the formality, I began, "Annabeth Chase, representative of Camp Half-Blood. Due to your recent actions pertaining to the death and loss of Perseus Jackson, we the Roman Senate do hereby declare war on the Greek demigods."

Frank continued. "This Declaration of War has been approved by both Praetors and the Senate. We will only accept unconditional surrender or conditional surrender with the Romans in favor. We Romans are famous for revenge, and the Greeks will highly regret killing off one of Rome's greatest demigods."

The Greeks looked shocked, but one of them regained their composure and shouted, "How do you know you'll win and we'll lose?!"

I snorted loudly, but inside me I silently prayed to Bellona that our trump card would work. "Oh we know we will win. The god Apocalypsis is on our side."

A certain 'representative of Pluto' gasped in surprise and glared at us while his Greek allies looked confused. Looks like Apocalypsis is a force to be reckoned with if the Pluto spawn is scared.

"Goodbye and may the fortunes of war be upon us," I spat. I waved my hand through the mist and the Arcus Message dissipated.

I turned to Frank. "There is no turning back now. It is anyone's gamble now."

**Line Break**

**-Time Lapse, 1 Earth Year-**

Status of 3rd Greco-Roman Demigod War

**Romans:**

Demigod Losses: 100+

Other Casualties: 200+

Current Outcome: New Rome heavily damaged, Wolf House occupied, Romans in the Seven turned to Greek side, total loss of Roman Navy (one ship)

**Greeks:**

Demigod Losses: 150+

Other Casualties: 270+

Current Outcome: Camp Half-Blood damaged, Argo II lost, Empire State Building burning, contents of Bunker 9 either lost or captured, Camp Director Chiron reforming in Tartarus for the next two years

**Line Break**

**Percy P.O.V.**

It's been five Chaotic Years (pun intended) since I was inducted into the Chaotic Guardian Angels. After I was anointed, Chaos, Connor, and Seren took me aside and explained everything. I was on a planet made by Chaos himself called Reach. Me, Seren, and Connor are all adopted children of Chaos, and the anointing made me totally immortal like them, but powers don't come until I finish training. I'm the Prince and heir to the Universe while Seren and Connor are Chaos' lieutenants. The Angels are more of a military organization than a universal police force. Hades, they even had their own military anthem!

Despite my status, I still had to go train with Seren and Connor. Not that I didn't mind of course. If were to regain my glory on Earth, I had to become stronger. Even better, the three of us became the best of the best of friends. We were inseparable. When Connor was injured during an Angelic invasion of a nearby planet, we stayed by his side despite the fighting.

The training was totally different from that in CHB. The Angels liked to be pretty modern, so instead of swords, they used firearms. The memory of that revelation is still clear in my head.

_"__So Connor, when will we begin training?"_

_"__Once you get settled in, we'll start. Chaos recommended that your start with weapons training before anything else."_

_Knowing my difficulty with archery, I asked, "So could we start with archery? If Chaos hasn't already told you, I'm kind of bad at it." Bad? Well that's an understatement._

_He looked at me as if I just told him Artemis was my wife. "What the fuck are you talking about Perseus? Bows and swords?" he asked incredulously._

_"__Um yeah. Why, do you not know what they are?"_

_"__It's not that Perce," finally calling me something OTHER than Perseus. "The Gods must be very power-hungry to prevent you from using celestial bronze bullets."_

_"__It's more like Zeus that's… did you say bullets?"_

_"__Hell yeah I did," he said grinning. He flung something shiny up into the air and I caught it, revealing it to be a bullet. I couldn't tell what kind of metal it was though. "That, Percy, is a bullet made out of a mix of Angelic Platinum and a secondary mix of depleted uranium and titanium alloys. The platinum is mainly for beings of any Pantheon while the secondary mix is for any mortal."_

_I was totally dumbstruck. If only the damned gods had given this to us, we might have actually won the War of the 2__nd__ Titanomachy much quicker. "Wow," was the only word I could say to Connor._

_Apparently I had that look on my face, cause Connor started chuckling at me. Meanwhile Seren, who had been silently stalking us for no apparent reason, came up to us smiling. "And it's not only limited to firearms, Percy."_

So yeah, even though I'm absolutely horrible at archery I am somehow supposedly the number one sharpshooter in the entire Angelic Corps, the other name for the Guardian Angels.

Today is going to be my testing day. Chaos, the lieutenants, and the Angelic High Command will finally see what level I will enter in the Corps.

I walked onto the firing range and everyone was there in full military dress. I was especially happy Chaos was there since he was busy all the time, being the Creator and all, and couldn't converse with me a lot.

"Hey Dad!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face.

He looked at me with humorous disapproval. "Perseus, you know my original form is a female, right?" Everyone on the range began snickering and I turned red.

"Yeah, sorry… Mom."

"Alright, lad, let's see your abilities now," piped up one of the Commanders.

"Right…" I went to the firing station and picked up my first weapon, an assault rifle.

"Son," Chaos started, "your first objective is to shoot as many targets as you can while wasting as little ammo. Headshots only. One magazine only. Forty targets." Forty targets with a 30 bullet magazine? How the Hades am I going to do this?

"Begin." The targets popped up and I began firing. After the first 4 bullets I began shooting in a steady rhythm along to a song I was whistling. I managed to overcome the problem of more targets by doing a "2 for 1 special" as Seren calls it. When I finished, more weapons appeared to me and I received more instructions.

After testing with seven different weapons, I had to test with the one weapon I absolutely dreaded. A sword.

I know it seems ironic, having been the best swordsman in Greek history since Achilles or Theseus or something. But swords reminded me too much about my past, something that still pains me and kept a secret from everyone except Chaos. Not even Seren and Connor know, and they're my best friends.

As I picked up the onyx-colored sword, I grimaced at the possibility of fighting with one. When I hefted it up, I felt Seren's hand on my shoulder. She bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't be afraid Percy, you can do it."

Those words gave me a bit of resolve and I charged at the simulation targets. Hopefully I wouldn't end up stabbing myself like I did last time.

**Line Break**

**Nico P.O.V.**

It's been a year since the war started. Camp Half-Blood is damaged, Olympus is burning, the Argo II crashed somewhere in Missouri, and worst of all Chiron is reforming in Tartarus. We've dealt some blows to the Romans but it is nothing compared to the losses we've sustained. Despite these blows, I still haven't revealed who Apocalypse was to my friends. They were terrified enough already. The Gods being the coward pricks they are haven't lifted a finger to help us, but still insist that the immortals at Camp come to Olympus each week for a war report meeting, one of which I'm actually in right now.

"By Gods' sake, where has Katie Gardner's demigod team been for the last three days?" Thalia shouted.

"No one knows," Annabeth responded, "but we fear they've been captured."

"Well why can't the damned Gods at least try to find her?" Thalia screamed glaring at the Gods.

Apollo sighed. "You know the Ancient Laws, campers. We are forbidden to interfere-"

Fuck it. Just FUCK IT. "Screw the Ancient Laws, Apollo. We demigods at least deserve the right to get _some_ help from you!" I blurt out.

"Damned greedy demigods," Zeus muttered, "Artemis on a hunt with the Hunters is already close to breaking them. Aren't you ever satisfied? We should have never – ARGHHHH!" he screamed.

We looked at Zeus in confusion, but then we looked down on his throne and spotted something shiny. There were _swords_ sticking upwards from the seat. I groaned.

"At least we know where Travis and Connor are," I muttered.

The meeting soon turned into chaos as Hermes appeared with news of more demigod losses. Everyone was screaming at each other and the Gods when the temperature dropped massively. Most of the lights went out with the exception of Hestia's hearth. Even then, it was dimming down. A few campers started muttering to themselves in fear while the Gods were looking at each other in confusion. Despite the darkness, we could feel the presence of someone or something nearby. One look at everyone else's faces and they could feel it too.

"Um guys?" someone muttered.

"We KNOW," we chorused.

Suddenly someone started chuckling. Loudly. Loudly as in that damned laugh from Call of Duty Zombies. I thought it was Hermes or Apollo laughing but their faces were frozen in fear.

I noticed a large shape in the direction I felt the strange presence. I saw two small silver lights which I assumed to be its eyes.

"Greetings."

**Chaos P.O.V.**

In the creepiest voice I could muster, I simply said, "Greetings," to the terrified Greeks. Ah it's great to screw around with them, especially my arrogant great grandson Zeus.

Several scared voices peeped out. "W-w-who are you?"

I chuckled. "If I was on the Roman side, then I'd be your worst nightmare. But since I'm on your side, I'll be your saving grace." I lifted my arm and clenched my fist, removing the darkness of the Throne Room and restoring the original temperature.

Despite, my god-like appearance being revealed to them, they still couldn't figure out who I was. And as usual that prick Zeus had to speak up.

"DO YOU DARE INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIC WAR MEETING?" he screeched.

"Shut it Zeus," I said raising my voice slightly. "I could easily make you fade with a snap of my fingers."

His face turned so red you could put a tomato next to it and not notice a single difference. "YOU HAVE ASKED FOR THIS, PUNY MINOR GOD!" He summoned his Master Bolt and threw it at me. If I had been a normal god, I would be reforming in Tartarus. But being the Creator of the Universe and Everything, well, my job has its perks.

I lifted both arms up, stopping the Bolt halfway to its intended target. I then started shaping its electric power into a stick figure, a trident, and a skull. Then for the grand finale I shaped it into a chart listing the number of children the Big Three had. Hades' and Poseidon's only had three or four but Zeus's… let's just say the chart was only big because of him.

I glanced toward my sides, noticing the CHB Gods were still petrified and Apollo and Hermes were laughing their asses off. "And YOU are calling me a minor god?" I said chuckling.

Zeus paled considerably when he heard this, making children of Hades look like a tanning model. "T-then who are you?"

I feigned pouting. "Zeusy, don't tell me you don't recognize your grandpappy?!"

Athena of course ignored what was happening and spent the entire time trying to figure out who I was. "Don't tell me… you're Erebus?"

"Wrong answer bish, they're a generation below me."

Athena looked shocked, but inside my head I was even more shocked. They still haven't recognized me."

"Hold on, you're Order?" she murmured, the light draining from her eyes.

"BY GODS YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" I yelled, having finally lost my temper. "I'M THE FUCKING CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE! I AM CHAOS!" The Olympians all gulped and paled and then bowed down to me, saying, "Lord Chaos, accept our apologies." I almost started laughing when I heard the Camp Gods murmuring, "Please don't kill me, they're the idiots."

"I was thinking of staying, but your idiocracy cut my visit short," I spat. "I know you are trying to avoid the Final Prophecy. But you can't. It will only prolong the time until the fall of Olympus. However as I am merciful, I will send help to you. As your punishment, they will only come after Camp Half Blood is destroyed," I finished as I heard several campers gasp and started pouring out questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Destroyed? How?"

"There is no way you're Lord Chaos, he'd help us defeat the Romans!"

"Help? What help?"

"SILENCE!" I boomed, shaking the walls of the Throne Room and scaring a few gods out of their wits. "Be quiet and I'll answer your questions. Then I'll leave, since the stench of idiots dilutes my powers." Some of the gods looked offended but I ignored them and continued. "The help will be in the form of some forces under my command, led by three of my adopted children. WHEN I will send this help is not to be changed under no circumstances. Good bye." I finished then flashed out of the Throne Room.

**Thalia P.O.V.**

I looked around in shock only to notice that everyone was doing the same.

One of us apparently came to our senses and shouted.

"FUCK!"

**Lol I am so good with endings. If you can point out my references you get an imaginary visit from Pedo Bear! Meanwhile I'm gonna go drink some milk in a bag since apparently that's what Canadians do. Really.**

**And because of my tight schedule, I'll probably have the next chapter up by Friday or something.**

**And here are two more songs you should listen to.**

_**Hey Jude I'll Be There**_**\- The Beatles, Jackson Five, Green Day, Avril Lavgine (it's a really good remix and the beat will be noticed by any Thalia fans)**

_**Bailando**_**\- Enrique Iglesias and like 4 other Spanish artists (listen to it if you haven't heard it it's got awesome rhythm)**


	5. Tiberius Contritio

**Chapter 5: Tiberius Contritio**

**This is my favorite chapter out of all of them so far, so it better be the same for you! Also, I'm a bit disappointed with the response to this story. So after this chapter, I'll need 7 reviews so I can post the next one. I know it sounds greedy, but I need to know your feedback so I can enhance the story. And I'll also respond to them in the next chapter if I feel like it. In fact I'm starting now.**

_**To the Guest who called my story cliché: **_**No dip shit Sherlock, I know that it's cliché. I addressed it in one of my earlier chapters. I keep telling you all there's going to be a major plot twist later in the story, but no you don't give jack shit.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan, the Killzone Series, Attack on Titan, 07 Ghost, the US Military, Obama, Apple, Windows, the Roman Empire and all that good shit.**

_**Last Time on **_-Φ- _**Downfall's Rising…**_

_I looked around in shock only to notice that everyone was doing the same._

_One of us apparently came to our senses and shouted._

"_FUCK!"_

_**Chapter 5: Tiberius Contritio**_

**Percy P.O.V.**

I did it. I finished the Trials. The final trial, the swords, was my hardest one. Yet with inspiration from Seren, I pulled through and according to Connor, I am probably the best swordsman in the Corps. Now I can only wait as Angelic High Command goes over my statistics. Meanwhile, Seren and Connor were cleaning out their angel wings. You might think having wings is cool, but imagine the amount of crap that gets stuck in them. I'm just glad I have wings but can't use them. If I could, I'd probably wouldn't be able to fly since I'd have a dead body or something stuck to them.

"Connor, how much longer will they take?" I asked, being the impatient, dyslexic, ADHD kid I was.

He glanced at his watch. "Eh, give them about 30 seconds more to bitch about the command hierarchy and they'll be here."

Speak of the devil, 30 seconds later they did come. Each of the five commanders in the army had an emotionless face. I was worried. Did I fail?

Chaos flashed in, wearing all of his Corps dress uniform in its glory. "Perseus, it's time for the actual official induction into the Corps. Head back to your –"

"Woah woah woah, ACTUAL induction? I thought that the one five years ago was the induction!" I burst out.

"Perseus, watch your tone," he said sternly. "Just because I am your adopted father does not mean you yell at me. You must have discipline."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry not sorry," I muttered softly. "But the induction?"

"The one that happened five years ago was the induction into the Angels in general. The induction in a few hours is for the military arm," he replied. "Now go to your room and prepare. You'll find a dress uniform there along with some other things. And don't forget, after the induction you must address me as Lord Chaos or sir. I know I am your adopted father but for the sake of formalities, you must. In fact, start right now. Okay?"

I sighed. As if it wasn't awkward enough calling him dad in front of everyone. "Yes, dad." He raised an eyebrow. "Yes… sir," I gritted out. This will take time to get used to. He dismissed me and I headed back to my room. Connor and Seren tagged along with me, seeing as we were all best friends. "So guys, what do the dress uniforms look like? I've only had the generic crap training uniform for the past few years."

"Oh no, the dress uniform IS the training uniform," Seren said smiling. "Awkward boots, tiny jacket, ugly white pants, you name it." I immediately fell on the ground sighing "Goddammit," I mumbled as they laughed and picked me up.

"Ignore Seren, Perce, she's kidding. It depends on your rank," Connor said giggling. "If you are under an officer rank, you don't get one. You get your normal combat uniform. But if you are an officer or higher, it's simply badass. Red beret with the logo of Chaos, midnight black trousers and dress coat, gold buttons, gods it's amazing…" He started drooling. Gods damn it, the kid keeps getting horny off weird stuff like cheese and weapons or stuff.

"CONNOR! STOP GETTING ORGASMIC OVER CLOTHES!" Seren and I screamed. He started chuckling. "Whatever ya say bitches!"

We kept walking down a hallway inside Angelic High Command until we reached my room. Several times I had to pull apart Seren and Connor as they argued like an old couple and almost kicked each other's face in. "Stopping acting like an old couple guys, we're here!" I burst. At the old couple reference, they both blushed and looked away from each other at a now particularly interesting spot on the stone floor. It's no big secret they have a crush on each other, but they're not doing anything about it. In fact if I even got close to talking about it, they'd shoot my head off. I pulled out the key to my room and opened the door. What I saw inside my room shocked everyone but left me confused.

**Thalia P.O.V.**

The moment that idiot screamed 'FUCK!' in the Throne Room, we fell into Chaos. The Gods were arguing, Campers and Camper Gods alike were crying, screaming, and the like. And it got even worse when three bloodied campers burst through the Throne Room doors. Annabeth ran up to one of them as they stood in the doorway, panting and trying to catch their breath. "What happened?!" she screeched. "Romans," he responded, "Romans have… they've entered Camp Half-Blood. They're heading to the Empire State Building right now!" he finished as he collapsed, the light gone from his eyes.

"Dionysus" I yelled, "search through his memories! We need more information!" He flashed from his throne to the now dead body of the camper. He kneeled and placed his hand on the camper's forehead and muttered an incantation. His hand glowed with a purple light. After a few seconds, he yelped. "No… it can't be!" he cried out. The Gods and the campers started murmuring to each other as to what could have caused the wine god to be afraid. He turned to each of us.

"It's Apocalypse," he said quietly. "He's leading the attack by the Romans. He's… leaving no survivors."

Athena had a shocked look on her face. "So that means…"

"Those campers were the very last ones we may ever see besides the ones present," Artemis finished, mumbling. "Dionysus, please tell me that my hunters…"

"They're dead, Artemis, I'm terribly sorry. Each and every one of them. The Romans are leaving absolutely no survivors." Artemis paused for a few moments as she sobbed loudly, mourning the death of her beloved hunters. I began to tear up. Each and every one of my beloved sisters, gone. A few of the other campers also began to cry, for while they were brutal against men, they still had a few friends inside the camp.

Suddenly, a feminine voice screamed out. Everyone turned in surprise and saw Hestia, goddess of the hearth, lying on the ground. Hades jumped off his throne to her, saying, "Sister! What happened?" Even from a distance, we could all see that her fiery eyes had lost their spark, replaced by dull, brown ones.

"Hades, my brother," she loudly whispered, "it's gone." Suddenly, her immortal body began flickering. Poseidon and Zeus screamed, "NO!" while the other gods either began tearing up or were murmuring an incantation of farewell. I was confused as to what was happening, and the other campers had the same confused look as me as we looked on. But the look was wiped off our faces as we all began shivering as the temperature dropped massively, with frost forming on my spiky hair. I looked for Hestia's hearth, hoping to run towards it in the hope for warmth. But I was confused. The hearth was still there, but not a single trace of flames remained. Then I heard a scream of, "Archangel!" come from her. I turned just in time to see her body flicker a few times and disappear. I looked towards the Gods for explanation, but they were either mourning, crying, or just staring into space. Then everything clicked. Hestia fading, the temperature lowering, the flames of the hearth disappearing, it all made sense now. All hope was lost. Hestia was the tender of the flames, the keeper of hope. Now that she was gone, hope was released.

"From Pandora's box, hope shall be taken," a voice said loudly. I turned to the voice and realized Annabeth had said a line from the Final Prophecy.

"What the hell are you talking about, owl eyes?" Clarisse shouted.

"What I'm to say to you, dumb animal, is that a line from the Final Prophecy has been fulfilled. There is no hope for Olympus anymore." Annabeth retorted.

Snickering from Travis and Connor and agitated shouts of "Hey!" from Ares and Clarisse were interrupted when I heard a massive explosion outside the Throne Room, shaking the building to its foundations. Another explosion occurred, blowing in the doors to the Throne Room. Campers were blown backwards, chunks of the roof collapsed, and several of the Gods moaned. I sat on the floor, coughing from dust and dazed at what had just happened. The explosion temporarily deafened me, but I could still hear the voices and shouts of other people. I could easily tell they weren't Greek, and my brain struggled for a few seconds to figure it out. _Gods damn it, the Romans are here already?_

**Reyna P.O.V.**

Apocalypsis has been a great asset to our war against the Greeks. Battle after battle we have won thanks to his assistance. And now we have reached a point we thought we would never reach – the Olympic Throne Room, where according to our spies and prisoners the last of the Greek demigods were holding out. We would win against them, but it will obviously be a hard fight since they are immortal. But we have fought against the Gods in their Greek forms after they abandoned us, and yet we still won. With Apocalypsis on our side, we can usher in a new Roman era. However I still have my doubts. I was forced to kill endless amounts of people I was friendly with at Camp Half-Blood. I will forever regret killing them, but I must do what must be done. We must achieve victory.

I ordered our ballistae to fire and as a result the doors were opened to the throne room. Okay not opened, more like destroyed. Frank, the only demigod of the Seven to stay loyal to Rome besides Hazel, ordered the Legion to formation and we marched into the Throne Room, screaming "Fulminata" at the top of our lungs. I could see Greek citizens of Olympus watching us in fear from the shadows. But after today, they will not hide in fear. They will be dead like the rest of the Greeks.

As we marched in, I could see the effect that only a few ballista shots had on one of the greatest buildings in the world. Sections of the roof caved, several campers had their legs crushed by debris while a few others clumsily tried to give a fight. They were easily put down by my troops and locked in Imperial Gold chains. And while this was all happening the Gods just sat in their thrones, watching it all happen.

I heard a scream and saw one of my Roman soldiers clutching his right forearm, blood spewing out of his wound. I saw a familiar blond nearby holding a knife. Then another blond appeared, holding a highly recognizable Imperial Gold sword. Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace. I began seething in anger. They _dare_ attack one of my soldiers when it is obvious they will lose?

"So, Annabeth Chase. Good to see you again," I mocked. "Although maybe if certain events hadn't happened then it would be on **much** lighter terms."

"Reyna you bitch," she spat. "It's all about Percy. I know you loved him and wanted him for yourself. But he's MINE!" finishing so forcefully that a few of my Romans stepped back a little.

"But after what you did to him? I don't think he's anyone's after that," I said grinning evilly. Hopefully that would have the effect I intended to happen. I was right.

She screamed at me, tears running down her face, and charged at me with her dagger. I whipped out my gladius and blocked her attack. We both battled like tornados, stabbing, thrusting, blocking, dodging, and sidestepping each other. We gained few hits on each other, me on her stomach and her on my cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, I found an opening in her weakening defense and stabbed as hard as I could. I managed to cut deeply into her right arm, forcing her to switch weapon hands. I then knew I had an advantage, since she was now forced to fight with her weak side.

As we battled longer, I felt a presence behind me. I shoved as hard as I could to knock Annabeth down and twirled around to see Jason Grace about to stab me with his gladius. I raised my own gladius to block but I heard the familiar _twangs_ of a bow. Jason was thrown back towards a nearby wall and I saw that an arrow was lodged in each of his hands and in the wall and that he was screaming in pain. I could only guess it was Frank, as no one had skill with a bow like him. I turned back to Annabeth who was getting up and continued our battle.

I was obviously beating her despite her immortality. My relentless Roman style of fighting had pushed her to a defensive stance, tiring her greatly. I feinted a stab to my left and I quickly sidestepped and disarmed her. Now she was weaponless. In an act of desperation, the bitch tried to jump at me but a quick dodge left her on the ground, helpless. I pointed my sword at her throat.

"Yield?" I asked, grinning evilly.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Reyna dodged my desperate attack and now I was on the ground, weaponless and helpless. Grinning evilly, she asked, "Yield?" I just sat there on the ground, shocked at the turnout of events. I noticed a cocoa-skinned girl walking slowly behind Reyna. Hazel Levesque. She was part of the six demigods out of the Seven who stayed on the Greek side. She stopped walking when she was next to Reyna and I sent her a look for help. But she just sneered at me.

"You really think I was on your side all along, Annie-beth?" she snided. "Besides Apocalypse or Apocalypsis, whichever name you use, I was one of the main reasons why half of the Greek demigod teams were lost."

I was shocked but I quickly got over it to ask, "So, YOU were the spy all along?!"

"Uh, duh!" she laughed. "Do you really think I would leave my precious Frank?" she said as she walked over to Frank who put his arms around her waist.

"It's just too bad Mr. Grace over there wouldn't stay loyal," Frank sighed. "But after Percy died and you looked to him for consolement, well let's just say the two of you have been _very naughty_ demigods."

What the – ? How did they… My thoughts were interrupted by Poseidon, who the entire time so far had just been sitting in his throne. "Annabeth? Is… Is this true?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. I thought about lying, but it would only throw me under the bus even more.

"Um, I guess," I mumbled back.

A few moments passed before Poseidon and Thalia exploded in a fit of rage. "YOU BITCH!" they screamed. Poseidon summoned his trident while Thalia whipped out her bow before getting knocked out by a legionnaire.

"I HAD FORGIVEN YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PERCY, ANNABETH!" Poseidon bellowed. "BUT NOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS UNFORGIVEABLE! YOU FOOLED EVERYONE!" Each syllable he uttered stung me like drakon blood. I quickly glanced around and saw that the surviving campers were glaring holes into my forehead. Jason, who was stilled pinned by his hands to the wall, glanced at me and looked down at the floor.

I felt a set of Imperial Gold handcuffs snapped onto my wrists and I was forcefully dragged to the group of captured campers. Reyna looked into the sky, now visible from inside the shattered Throne Room. She turned to the Romans. "Legionnaires, form up! Apocalypsis is coming in the next few seconds!" As she finished a bright, red light shimmered in the middle of the room.

**Percy P.O.V.**

As my eyes laid themselves on the dress uniform, I realized they were different than the ones described by Seren and Connor. I looked at their expressions and I could easily tell they were trying to hide looks of shock. The uniform laying on my bed was exactly like theirs: onyx-colored long shirt and shoulder cape, gold embroidered designs, a logo of Chaos on my right shoulder, and a peaked cap just like my best friends's. Wait, so I'm the same rank as them?

"Well, uh, congrats Perce!" Seren chided. "You made it to the same rank as us!"

"Oh really?" I asked surprised. "What rank?"

I realized something was up when they hesitated before answering. "You're a, you're a Colonel now, Perseus!" Connor replied uneasily.

He slapped me on the back. _Hard._ "Now you get to listen to Chaos grovel all the time," he said while doing his famous chuckle. "And hurry up and change, the Induction is soon." He tapped Seren on the soldier and they exited my room, leaving me alone with my new uniform and thoughts. As I slipped each article of clothing, memories flashed through my mind that led up to this point.

_Getting a bloody nose when I first fired a gun._

_Protecting Connor when he was injured on a training invasion on another planet._

_The time when I almost hit Chaos with a rocket launcher._

_Getting inducted by Chaos into his Chaotic Guardian Angels._

_Walking through the passageway._

_Waking up next to Chaos._

_Getting hit by the Big Three's symbol of power._

_Betrayal._

I finished changing but I stood there in front of my bed for several minutes, the scenes of my betrayal going through my head. My eyes began welling up with tears and I clenched my fists. I thought they cared for me. I thought they loved me. But they didn't.

_Revenge._

_Revenge._

_REVENGE!_

It was then that I swore once again that I would bring vengeance against them. But I will have to wait. I am not yet ready.

"PERCY! HURRY UP!" My thoughts were interrupted by Connor shouting through my door. I grabbed my estoc forged out of Angelic Platinum and blessed by Chaos himself and let it fall into my scabbard. I walked out of my room, tears in my eyes. I hoped they wouldn't notice but Connor being the nosy one did.

"Perce? You okay?" he asked.

Wiping my eyes, "Yeah. Come on let's go." I walked through the hallway with Seren and Connor following close behind. Chaos said that the induction would be held on the parade ground but didn't tell me where it was. Yet I felt an internal GPS telling which turn to take and what door to open. _It must be my powers beginning to kick in_, I thought.

After a few minutes of navigating the spacious headquarters I final arrived at the parade grounds. I could already see several battalions of the 10,000-angel strong Angelic Corps beginning to form up. Two generals on the Angelic High Command came up to guide us behind the massive stage the Corps were in front of. There I saw my adopted father, Chaos, waiting for us.

"Well, Perseus, the time has come," he said proudly. "You have no idea how proud I am."

I beamed. "Thank you, sir."

Seren, Connor, Chaos, and I chitchatted a little until one of the generals came behind the stage to inform Chaos that it was time. As we went up the stairs, Chaos told me to wait behind the curtain, since my appearance would only make the soldiers confused. I sat on the steps, listening to Chaos' speech.

"My fellow Angels!" he boomed.

"You have gather here today to witness the Induction of your new comrade." Chaos paused as quiet murmuring occurred throughout the sea of soldiers.

"I know many of you have heard rumors, and some of them are true. This new comrade of yours is my son, Prince of Chaos and heir to my domain of creation." He paused once more as loud shouts of confusion ran rampant through the ranks of grey-clad soldiers.

"This is very new and different to you, I understand. But if you must understand, I will tell you how he came to be here." What? He's telling my story?

"He was a mortal on one of the greatest planets I created," he started, raising a few gasps that sounded eerily familiar. "But he wasn't just any mortal. He was half-mortal, half-god. He saved the gods of his pantheon TWICE in the span of 25 Chaotic years." He was interrupted by gasps, clapping, and cheers from the Angels.

Continuing on, his tone changed to a much darker one. "Yet despite his heroics, he was betrayed by those he loved. He was sent to a place filled with torture and hell. But thankfully, I managed to save him before it was too late." Boos and hisses sounded out from the ranks, but Chaos continued on.

Revenge.

Revenge.

I MUST BRING REVENGE!

"And now after 5 Chaotic years of training, pun intended, he is now ready to be one of us. I would like to introduce the young man who will be joining you. Perseus Jackson!"

I got the intended message and I walked onto the stage where I could see a sea of grey soldiers cheering and clapping at me. I also noticed a small group of officers that were just gaping at me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I walked up to where Seren, Chaos, and Connor were standing. But as quickly as the cheers started, they turned to shouts of rage and confusion. Several armed guards silenced the soldiers but with great difficulty.

An officer with a colonel rank jumped onto the stage before the guards could stop him. As several of them closed in Chaos ordered them to stop. "Let me hear what he has to say first," he commanded.

"Why is this man wearing a uniform of a Tiberius, Lord Chaos?" he asked. A Tiberius? What's that?

"The reason he is wearing a uniform of a Tiberius, Colonel Locke, is that he is the mortal chosen by my father Omega himself," he boomed. "He is destined to play an influential role in the destiny of one of the greatest planets I have ever created." The colonel just stood there shocked, before Chaos ordered the guards to escort him back to his position.

"As I was saying _before_ I was interrupted," Chaos muttered annoyingly, "My Lieutenants and the High Command will now begin the induction process." I kneeled on the ground, bowing slightly forward with my right arm held across my chest, fist clenched, and my left arm held straight behind my back He nodded towards each respective group and they straightened up, extending their bright, white wings.

"Perseus Jackson," began a general, "the High Command has analyzed your statistics and have deemed you worthy of being a Tiberius. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Sir General," I agreed.

Another general stepped up. "Perseus Jackson, the blessings of both Lord Chaos and Lord Omega have been authorized to be brought onto you. Do you accept these blessings?"

"Yes, Sir General."

Connor and Seren both stepped up, their eyes glowing faintly. "Perseus Jackson," they chanted simultaneously, "the requirements of a Tiberius include honor, respect, loyalty, and trustworthiness. You must also promise to put your life in front of your fellow Angels, no matter the cost. Even death. Do you accept this promise?"

"Yes, Comrades," I responded without question. I felt my eyes glow slightly and it faded as quickly as it came.

A third general stepped up. "Perseus Jackson, the Angelic Corps has agreed to be under your command no matter the circumstances. They will loyally follow you to battle no matter the situation, even hopeless ones. The Corps places their entire trust in you that you will protect them and lead them to victory. Do you accept their trust they are placing in you?"

Most people would probably say no to this, as who would want the trust of 10,000 souls weighted on their back. But my fatal flaw is unhindered loyalty. So of course…

"Yes, I will Sir General."

The generals and Seren and Connor then lined up in two parallel lines with Chaos waiting at one end. He pulled out two swords from his sheaths, one space black and the other blood red. The black one seemed to shimmer and I thought I could see swirling stars inside it. The red sword seemed to emanate screams from inside it and the mere presence of it emitted an extremely powerful aura of destruction.

He walked up to me and stood there for a few seconds looking deep into my eyes. The entire parade ground was silent. The tension was so thick you could slice it like butter and lather it all over a piece of sourdough bread. Then he raised both the swords and placed one on both of my shoulders.

"Perseus Jackson," he boomed, "I bring upon you the blessings of myself. This sword, henceforth named _Creation_, is imbued with my blessing. It will be a symbol of your power, it shall always return to you when you lose it. It will give you powers over creation, life, earth, water, healing, telekinesis, languages, and time." He raised the pitch-black sword and slammed it into the ground, creating a massive shockwave. It glowed and faded away from the spot it slammed into and reappeared in my right hand.

He shifted to the blood red sword. "Perseus Jackson," he boomed once more, "I bring upon you the blessings of my father, Omega. This sword, henceforth named _Destruction_, is imbued with his blessings. It will be your second symbol of your power, always returning to you when you lose it. It will give you powers over destruction, death, fire, lightning, blood, the Void, and rifts." He once again repeated the same process as he did with _Creation_ and _Destruction_ appeared in the left hand.

Then he turned to the Corps. "Perseus is also my heir and Prince," he declared, "and despite these powerful blessings they are not powerful enough for great Angel like him. Therefore I will make him Champion of the Void!" Everyone started looking at each other with startled looks, even the generals and Seren and Connor. One of the generals spoke up. "Lord Chaos, I know you mean well, but… this is too much!" he exclaimed. Bad mistake on his part.

Chaos slowly turned to the general whose face was slowly being written over with fear. "Do you DARE question my decision about my OWN adopted SON? I could easily make you die a horrifying death RIGHT NOW, but for the sake my son and this army, I will not because he does not WISH IT!" The general's face was so funny that I would have taken a picture of it and laughed at it later on.

"S-s-sorry milord!" he mumbled before dashing back to where he stood previously.

"As I was saying _before_ I was interrupted a _second_ time," Chaos muttered, "I will make my son, Prince of Chaos, bringer of Life and Death; the Third Tiberius of the Trio, the one who makes it whole; and Fulfiller of Final Destinies a Champion of the Void!" He gestured to Seren and Connor who then raised their hands upon me with Chaos. They murmured a chant that seemed to be in a language so old, that the Primordials would be toddlers compared to it.

**Lord Father Omega, we the Angels of Chaos ask you to make this man, Prince of Night Perseus Jackson, the first Champion of the Void. Let the infinitesimal powers of the Void wash over this young man and imbue him with powers long forgotten by mortals and immortals alike. Let the powers of Chaos, Order, and Apocalypse combine to create the Voidal Powers.**

Chaos stopped but Seren and Connor continued.

**Lord Father Omega, we the two Tiberii of the Trio, Tiberius Animus and Tiberius Absortio, do declare Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Night, to be the Third long-awaited Tiberius. He shall be called Tiberius Contritio, the Tiberius of Destruction. Let our powers combine so that we may become like one, but still separate.**

My brain exploded when I realized Seren and Connor never told me they were a Tiberius, but I guess it's warranted since I never told them about my past. As they finished all of their heads suddenly jerked back and beams of light flew from the sky above into them. A bright, golden beam flew into the mouth of Seren; a pure, white beam flew into the mouth of Connor; and a midnight black beam flew into the mouth of Chaos. Their bodies began glowing brighter and brighter in each of their respective colors. Suddenly the beams of light slowly combined, making a dark, rust-colored beam. With the shocked Angelic Corps and High Command watching, the rust beam blasted me.

**To Be Continued…**

**Whoop! Longest chapter ever! AND DAT CLIFFHANGER THO! To explain the induction, Seren Jaeger is the Tiberius Animus (Judgment), Connor Hunter is the Tiberius Absortio (Victory), and Percy is the Tiberius Contritio (Destruction). Percy WILL be called Archangel as foretold by the Final Prophecy but it's only a pet name for him and used mostly by the Greeks. If anyone looks closely at the names of each Tiberius, you will notice they seem familiar if you've watched Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, or read the Book of Revelation. Don't forget to review guys, otherwise I won't post the next chapter!**

**And guys, I've started a new fanfiction that's kind of like the cliché "Percy Jackson and the (Insert Pantheon Name Here)", but it's with on that I have never seen someone use before. Read it! Review it! Fave it! Follow it! Rant it! Shoot it!**

**Links for all the Angelic Corps stuff (add google before the slash but drop the "e" and put a period between the "o" and the "l"):**

** /VbPg69 - Flag of the Angelic Corps**

** /VZLzsR - Anthem of the Angelic Corps**

** /WUkYwo - Connor Hunter and Tiberius Rank Uniform (Combat/Dress)**

** /j9TbkX - Seren Jaeger and Angelic Training Uniform**

** /t9IR2I - Dress Uniform for Captain Ranks and Higher (Excludes Tiberius Ranked Soldiers)**

** /e3fjXa - Combat Uniform for Everyone under Colonel Rank (Some ranks have two uniforms as a result)**

**Please Review guys! Type your stuff and hit that Review button in the face!**

**Shwamnation, Comrades!**

**Archangel of Revenge**


	6. Another Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 6: Another Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Hey guys. Sorry for not being trustworthy with updating. And it's mostly my fault. I work full-time as a procrastinator plus… I've been having massive writer's block. It's my last year in Middle School and it's been crazy. Sports here, social life there, band underneath, and family honor to top it all off. Update time is… I don't know. Two weeks? **

**And for all you Pertemis or Perzoe fans… Sorry but it won't coming for now, maybe by Chapter 8 or 9 at the latest. I have to set up the rest of the story beforehand.**

**Do I really have to the disclaimer? I don't own Rick Riordan therefore this is PJO's story not mine. Wait…**

**_Last Time on_**__-Φ- **_Downfall's Rising…_**

_My brain exploded when I realized Seren and Connor never told me they were a Tiberius, but I guess it's warranted since I never told them about my past. As they finished all of their heads suddenly jerked back and beams of light flew from the sky above into them. A bright, golden beam flew into the mouth of Seren; a pure, white beam flew into the mouth of Connor; and a midnight black beam flew into the mouth of Chaos. Their bodies began glowing brighter and brighter in each of their respective colors. _

_Suddenly the beams of light slowly combined, making a dark, rust-colored beam. With the shocked Angelic Corps and High Command watching, the rust beam blasted me._

_**-Chapter 6: Another Trip Down Memory Lane-**_

**Percy P.O.V.**

When the beam hit me, I was surprised that I wasn't thrown off Reach. But instead of being forced back, I felt immense pain shoot through my body. Getting grazed by Kronos' scythe and taking a dip in the Styx combined would be a cakewalk compared to the pain I was feeling right now.

As I snapped my head back in pain, clenching my teeth, my midnight black wings shot out from my back and caused me even more pain. My arms and legs began glowing the color of rust and I began glowing even more brightly than the beam that hit me.

The beams of light that hit Seren, Connor, and Chaos soon dissipated but the rust beam remained. I could have sworn I started floating in mid-air, as I thought I saw the three of them on the lower edges of my vision gaping at me. But as quick as the beam hit me, I stopped glowing and hit the ground, knocked out cold.

~! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Reyna P.O.V.**

"Legionnaires, form up! Apocalypsis is coming in the next few seconds!" I screamed. As I finished and my legionnaires formed up, a bright, shimmering red light appeared in front of the thrones. A small figure began to form inside it. I smiled. He was here.

The light disappeared and a small, 4'5" child-like figure was standing in its place. It had messy dark brown hair with a pair of fierce red eyes to complement. His extremely pale skin was so pale, not even the smile of that player Apollo could match it. He seemed dazed at first but regained his composure.

A few awkward moments of silence passed before shouts of confusion erupted through the Legion. The Greek gods and demigods we had taken prisoner also began snickering and laughing. Even Jason Grace, who was STILL "crucified" to the wall with arrows began laughing. Of course, I expected this. I had the same reaction when Frank and I first encountered the God. But we learned afterwards that sometimes looks can be deceiving.

The ruckus in the Throne Room went on for a full ten minutes while Apocalypsis and I just smirked at each other. He seemed to get tired of it so I turned to the Legion and screamed, "DI IMMORTALES, SHUT UP IN THE NAME OF PLUTO!" The noise stopped immediately with the exception of Pluto, or Hades as they call him, who scowled at me and grumbled under his breath. Apocalypsis breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards the Greek gods.

"So," he began in a slight Russian accent. "I finally get the meet the 'oh so wonderful' Greek gods!" He paused for a few moments and began walking back and forth parallel to the thrones. "You do realize the reason I am here is all your fault, do you?" he said chuckling. "DO YOU?"

Jupiter must have been having his period, since he began to rage at the child-like god. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU PUNY GOD! IT WAS NEVER OUR FAULT, IT WAS THAT TRAITOR PERSEUS JACKSON!" Wow. Stupid assholes. They killed Percy, killed his liar of a brother, but STILL believed Percy was a traitor?

"Bah, you're all idiots!" Apocalypsis retorted. "Because of your idiocracy, you killed your only chance at winning this war."

Meanwhile, a few of our prisoners were arguing against Jupiter, the Chase girl being the loudest. "PERCY WAS A KIND SOUL WHO WAS ACCIDENTALLY BETRAYED!" she yelled. "But you WERE banged by Jason," muttered a certain Will Solace, drawing snickers from my legionnaires and glares from Jason and Annabeth.

Jupiter, already red from Apocalypsis' comments, turned to her and threatened to send them all to Tartarus but was interrupted by a snort from Apocalypsis. "Do you really think YOU still have the power to send her to Tartarus?" he mocked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" he bellowed. "I AM ZEUS, KING OF THE GODS AND RULER OF THE SKIES! I AM THE STRONGEST OF THEM ALL!"

"That's complete bullshit there, grandson. Praetor Reyna here could easily defeat you. Don't you know that your main source of power is the demigods themselves?" he questioned. Looks of realization dawned upon the Gods and elicited a gasp from Minerva, while the Greek demigods were confused at the mention of "grandson".

"B-but you haven't destroyed Camp Half-Blood yet!" she exclaimed. "We still have power!" She confidently stood up, summoning her armor and dagger. The other gods took notice and did the same, swords, bows, and daggers all pointed at Apocalypsis.

Twelve gods had surrounded him, and what does he do? He laughs of course. The Gods lowered their guard – slightly – and confusion was etched all over their faces. Over his laughs he said, "Oh Lord – hahaha – Chaos! You just sit – bwahahaha – on your damned – HAHA – thrones and watch (cue crying laugh) your children die! But – HEEHEE – because your 'power' is threatened, you – HA – you decide to fight!"

The Gods seemed hurt at this, but the secret God of drama and overreactions just HAD to speak up again. "What you DON'T understand, Apocalypse, is that we are forbidden by the Ancient Laws to –"

"BAH!" Apocalypsis snorted, "You break them every day Zeus, so who are YOU to talk about the Ancient Laws?!" Jupiter opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. "You're making me bored now, Jupiter," Apocalypsis said sighing. Suddenly he had a huge splitting grin on his face. "However, it's time for the main event to begin!" he boomed in rapidly increasing tone.

"Watch this!" he yelled gleefully. He snapped his fingers, throwing the Gods' weapons out of their hands and binding them to the ground with an unseen force. Amid protests from the Big Three, Apocalypsis began moving his hands around. A massive ball of mist formed in the middle of the Throne Room. With shocked looks from everyone including myself looking upon him, a blurry image began to form in the mist. As it became clearer, it was obvious it was Camp Half-Blood.

He turned to face everyone. "Now, I know many of you doubt my powers, but that's perfectly fine! I just want to show you how WRONG YOU'VE ALL BEEN!" he ended, screaming at the top of his voice. He looked towards me. "Reyna," he asked calmly, "you have the honors. Would you like instant destruction, or would you like fiery, apocalyptic destruction?"

I was confused and I looked at Frank for help. He shrugged and just mouthed, "I have no idea," before I turned back to Apocalypsis. "Uh… I guess I'll take the first one?"

He sighed. "Well SOMEONE here is a party pooper," he muttered. "One order of instant destruction, coming right up." He turned to the Mist image and snapped his fingers. Quicker than you could say "Di Immortales," the entire camp, along with its inhabitants, vanished. Or should I say vaporized? In place of where the camp once stood was a huge, domed, bright light. Although there was no sound since the mist cloud didn't connect to Bluetooth, I could definitely feel a few hundred screams of dying souls emanating from the site of the light. I glanced at everyone else and noticed they could feel it too. Soon the light disappeared and in its place was a 3-mile-wide, perfectly-shaped spherical crater. I widened my eyes in shock. Was it what I thought it was? The same weapon that destroyed the 1945 Roman Expeditionary Force in Japan?

Cries of outrage and sadness erupted from our prisoners. The Gods screamed and struggled to move from their invisible bonds, but their attempts were futile. Their pale faces and old complexions had confirmed what Minerva said. By destroying the Camp, massive amounts of demigods were killed, leaving the Gods with little to no power. Despite the grudges we held against the Greeks, even my Legionnaires were murmuring amongst themselves. Was it really necessary?

"Milord," I stuttered, "w-was that a –"

"No. It was nothing of that mortal sort."

"But then… what was it?!" I demanded.

"The Sword of Damocles. That is all I will say."

As confused as I was, I managed to notice a certain Goddess of Crafts and Weaving had escaped her bonds. Before I could yell, she quickly sprinted towards Apocalypsis, a dagger in her hand. He seemed completely ignorant to this turn of events, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I drew my gladius and threw it as hard as I could at the goddess. I could see struggle in her eyes as she tried to avoid the Imperial Gold sword coming at her. But as hard as she tried, she failed. The lack of her "worshippers" made her weak, and the sword impaled itself between her storm-gray eyes.

Minerva screamed in pain and fell on the ground, faceplanting and sliding for several meters until she came to rest at the feet of Apocalypsis. A trail of golden ichor lay splattered on the ground behind Minerva. Cries of outrage and fear from the Greeks were directed towards me. Apocalypsis, however, just smiled at me for a job well done. Was it? I suppose. He simply chuckled when she lifted her head, sword still in between her eyes, and tried to grab Apocalypsis with her hand. The child-like form of the god countered by roughly shoving his size-5 foot down upon her head, making her scream once more and ichor splatter all over the floor.

Apocalypsis sighed and kneeled on one knee, leaving his foot on her head. "I have lost interest in you, Minerva, or should I say Athena. Your entertainment value is gone. Do you want to know what I do to those whom I've lost interest in?" he questioned. He summoned a sword made out of a metal I couldn't identify. He pointed it downwards towards the goddess's head, and I realized what he was doing.

"This." He slammed the sword into the back of her head. Minerva jerked her head upwards in pain, but Apocalypsis kept pressure with his sword. The Chase girl screamed out in despair, writhing in her Imperial Gold chains. The Legionnaires standing guard over her struggled to keep her in check. The Gods tried to yell, but with their powers draining all they could do was moan. Several of them looked like they were a hundred years old. The other Greek prisoners, knowing they could do nothing, only murmured, some even crying. Ichor began pooling around the goddess's head, staining the shoes of Apocalypsis and making Minerva pale. Despite the current situation, I swore I could hear Pluto murmur something along the lines of, "I need that skin."

To my and everyone's shock, Minerva's battered and ichor-stained form began to flicker. Annabeth screamed out a shout of, "NO!" and struggled to escape her chains. The weakened gods softly cried out to her. The Romans and I sure as hell weren't sure what was going on, but the _Graeci_ sure knew. I looked to see how Apocalypsis was reacting and was a little surprised to see that he looked shocked as well. He removed his foot from Minerva's crushed head and crouched on the ground in front of her, looking at her intently. The body began flickering erratically, with slightly more time between the moments we could see her.

With the last of her apparent strength, she grabbed onto Apocalypsis's arm. He just grinned and brushed it off. Then to my shock, her body disappeared. The God's ichor-stained sword clattered to the ground next to my gladius. Apocalypsis stood up from his crouch and looked at the audience of shocked Romans and crying Greeks.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," he admitted.

~! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," Apocalypse said. WHAT?!

Through muffled sobs, I shot back with, "What the Hades do you mean?! You're so supposed to be a great God or something! How could you not know that would kill my mo –"

He turned to me, his child-like body starting to blaze with a strange purple fire. "That's it!" he seethed. "I have tried my best to ignore you all, especially YOU, you little bitch!" I cringed in fear, a futile attempt to make him feel guilty. "I am sick and tired of all of you thinking you can do whatever in the FUCKING BROTHER OF CHAOS'S PRESENCE!" Wait. Brother of _Chaos_?! Does this mean that… Oh my Gods. What have I done? I've killed us all!

"I'm so sorry Lord! Please forgive me!" I half-sobbed and yelled. He snorted at my attempts.

"Bah. Don't even try. I'm going to kill EVERY SINGLE GREEK IN THIS ROOM, STARTING WITH THE GODS!" he roared. I recoiled to the strength of his voice, which shook the walls of the Throne Room. Chunks of the already destroyed ceiling fell onto the ground, some landing on the half-circle of thrones. Despite the dire situation we are in, I can't help but cry out with my heart to the rapidly decaying architecture of the Throne Room. Amazing columns, arches, and sculptures – all gone. I can't even bear the thought of what was happening outside. Visions of chunks of Olympus falling onto New York filled my head. A piece of Artemis' temple crushing the Empire State Building. A statue of Zeus impaling Grand Central Station. The throne of Poseidon pulverizing an apartment… Wait. No. Not just anyone's apartment. Sally Jackson's apartment. _Gods, does she even know?_

Faint screams filled my thoughts. I was sure I knew what they were, but thoughts and memories overwhelmed the noise. _Percy… I'm so sorry for what I've done. I know it's way too late, but if you can listen to me still somehow, I'm sorry. _

My apologetic rant that no one else could hear was interrupted by a looming shadow over me. Apocalypse. And he was holding an ichor-stained sword.

He smiled. As I sat on the ground in chains, I let go of my fear. I knew it was the end. I quickly glanced around, wanting my last sight on Earth to be of my friends. But where I saw friends, they saw me as someone who needed to die. They were all glaring at me, boring holes through my head and into Tartarus with their stares. And Piper was just… broken. I had stolen her "boyfriend", and she didn't know. I ruined her life.

Apocalypse raised his sword. I was ready.

~! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Seren Jaeger P.O.V.**

_Ok, Tiberius Process Checklist!_

_Speech, check._

_Introduction, check._

_Symbols of power, check._

_Weird beams of light, what the hell… check._

_Floating into the air after getting blasted by beams?_

_HELL NO!_

After Percy fell on the ground after floating, the parade grounds literally exploded into chaos. I'm not trying to be punny, really. Ok I'll stop now. But I'm serious. The moment he fell on the ground, the entire Angelic Corps fell into Chaos, both literally and figuratively. Did I mention Reach was made out of Chaos' essence? No? Well that's for another day.

As soon as the thud of his body hitting the ground reached our ears, Connor, Chaos, and I rushed towards him. Well, we tried to rush. Hordes of Angelic Soldiers swarmed the parade stage as soon as he began to fall. Not even our strongest Security Officer could stop them. Shouts of confusion, outrage, and pure anger reverberated throughout the parade grounds.

The Security Team regrouped and formed a protective cordon around Perce. Even Colonel Locke, who protested his initiation, helped form the cordon. Thank Chaos for the Situational Awareness Training that is mandatory in the Corps. Otherwise the Security Officers would still be wondering what was going on.

We managed to get past the swarms of Angels and into the cordon. We immediately surrounded Percy. I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. My hand went up to his wrist to check his pulse. Nothing.

"Connor!" I screamed over the loud ruckus. "We have no pulse!" He nodded, signifying he heard me and put his fingers up to his earpiece. Even though we were shouting, I could barely hear him as he contacted whomever on his piece.

"… Doc!..We… Emer…Doctor V'lal, get the Medbay ready. Tiberius Jackson has no pulse. Yes Doc, THAT Jackson. NOW!" Connor screamed into his piece.

A touch on my shoulder startled me. At first I thought the security cordon had failed, but one quick turn showed it was Lord Chaos.

"How is Perseus doing, Seren?" he questioned.

"Not too well, Sir! No pulse!" I yelled back in response.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Hold on tight, I'm teleporting to Medbay!" I grabbed on to his arms while holding on to Percy. Chaos grabbed a surprised Connor and began murmuring an incantation. Suddenly, time around us started to slow significantly, eventually grinding to a halt. Our surroundings became more blurred and blurred as time passed by. But WAS time passing by?

The blurred picture actually began _melting_ away to darkness. I felt a chill rise up in my heart and I recognized what it was: **fear**. I've been with Lord Chaos for hundreds of Chaotic Years, but I've never actually seen the full extent of his powers. The fact he really could stop time and somehow "melt" our surroundings scared me greatly. It made me grateful that I was on the good side of the fight. The fight… ugh we still have to tell Perce about the Final Prophecy that appeared on Earth. He'll be so overwhelmed that I almost feel bad. But we have other things to focus on.

Our surroundings melted away completely, seemingly leaving us drifting in space. But as quick as it melted, I could vaguely spot a new setting appearing around us. It was as if a fish tank was being filled with water. The mostly white hues of our new setting had me determine we were in the Medbay, just as Chaos said we would be in.

After Chaos knows how long of being in the Matrix or whatever, my feet touched solid ground. I was thankful, but then I looked at Perce. His skin was _completely_ white. I noticed Doc Felix, who had a shocked look on his face. But all it took for him was one look at Percy and he changed from shocked to his "game mode".

~! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Doctor V'lal Thempkai P.O.V**

"Come on, come on now," I muttered. I was delicately extracting an instrument from Perseus' ear. One wrong move, and he would be deaf.

But of course, I'm Doctor V'lal Thempkai, the Surgeon General of the Guardian Angels and the _de facto_ number one medical resident in the entire universe. I easily pulled out the instrument from his ear with a small _pop_ and laid it on the table.

I had put everything away and finished a final vitals check when Lord Chaos walked into the Medbay.

I saluted. "Lord Chaos." He saluted back.

"At ease, Doc." I lowered my arms.

"What brings you here, Lord Chaos?" I asked.

"I came by to see how Percy is doing. When I brought him in earlier, he was white as a sheet."

"Well, it looks like Perseus is quite stable now," I said. "Normally I would prescribe a week's rest, but considering he's a Tiberius…" I paused, attempting to make some kind of dramatic effect. And it worked. Lord Chaos leaned in closer, his eyes bulging ever so slightly.

"Come on now, Doctor, WHAT?!" he bellowed in expectation.

I grinned and chuckled. "I'm just pulling your chain, Chaos. He's cleared to go on full operational status. In fact, my prescription is to go on an operation, actually."

A face of confusion surfaced on Lord Chaos's face. "What do you mean?"

"I checked both his physical vitals and spiritual vitals. Physical vitals are fine, blood pressure is 127/83, pretty normal due to stress, hmmm… no broken bones, ah oh and –."

"Enough with the crap, Doctor Thempkai!" Chaos boomed from impatience. I was so startled I fell backwards onto the cold Chaotic steel floor. My glasses and datapad fell from my grip and skittered onto the floor.

The orderlies who just happened to be close by had varied reactions. Some gasped, some stopped and stared, while others just looked and shook their heads slowly. Chaos, on the other hand, looked he immediately regretted what he just did.

"I—I—I'm sorry, V'lal," he murmured, grabbing my shaking hand and pulling me up. I picked up my glasses and datapad and brushed off some dust on my uniform. "It's just that, Perseus is my adopted son. And as his father, I am very worried about him."

His adopted son? My eyes widened. "Oh, I am very sorry, Lord Chaos. If I had known, perhaps I would have been more direct."

"No," he replied. "I should have been less worried. Perseus is one tough son of a bitch, even without his powers."

"Don't worry, Chaos," I assured him. "I'll probably forget this even happened at all, considering I still have the riot patients to treat."

"Oh yes, I forgot!" he exclaimed. "I'll wrap up this business quickly. So, what is this about prescribing him to go on a mission?"

"Ah, yes. When I checked his spiritual vitals, I noticed his soul was like no other I have ever examined before. He is a born fighter, Chaos. Even though he is still unconscious right now, he is itching for a fight right now. Although I have detected an anomaly. And it is NOT pretty." I admitted.

"As in…?" he quizzed.

"His soul yearns for revenge Chaos. Wherever world or universe he is from, he holds a massive grudge against the people there who hurt him. This anomaly is very small as of now, but in the future it may blanket his soul with revenge and nearly every single one of his actions will be a step towards revenge. Be careful, Chaos."

"Understood Doctor," he responded. He clapped his hand on my back. "Keep up the good work. You're a great asset to the Corps. Especially since we're going on Operational Alert Status One soon."

"OvERTASk One?!" I exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes. We have massive situation to defuse. And goodbye, Doctor Thempkai. See you around," he responded. He saluted me and I did the same. Then he left Medbay.

OvERTASk One, huh? I'll be checking the system if we have any room for more orderlies.

~! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Tiberius Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

As much as I wanted to see Perce in Medbay, Chaos locked me inside the AHC Joint Chiefs of Staff War Room. He told me he'd see me later, but when was later going to be? Chaos isn't exactly known for being on time with appointments, but he can arrive on time to the battlefield with reinforcements down to the nanosecond.

The only company I have in this damned place are the Chiefs of Staff and their aides and secretaries, all of whom have avoided me. They're all scared of me because of my past. Damn, it's hard repressing those memories.

"…_remember child, we…"_

Fuck. My mind blocks aren't working dammit! The memories, they're just too scarring.

It's been three hours since I was left in the Office. I've been passing the time by doing crap. The fact that there are 164 sections of Chaotic Steel on the floor in the War Room is probably not going to leave my mind. Or that there are 1,496 individual threads on each padded chair surrounding the War Table. Or that there are five splotches of sperm on the floor that I need to clean up.

Watching porn is pretty much the only thing I can do that keeps me calm. And the thing I do while watching porn keeps me from killing myself. People see as a freak for that, but hey, what can I do? It's my fatal flaw.

No… Fatal Flaw… Son of… and… Shit!

_Flashback, 85 Chaotic Years (17) ago…_

_FLASH!_

"_Ugh… where am I?"_

_I looked around, and all I saw was darkness. Darkness and two lights like fire. They were in front of me. One of the lights was a dark red, the core inside of it a dark purple. The light came out of it like fire burning, coming off in waves._

_The other light was a pure silver, its core light a blinding white. The light came off it like a ball of electricity, pulsating slowly yet rapidly._

_How do I know what these words mean?_

"_Who… what are you?"_

_The red light spoke first. "I am Eve."_

_Then the silver light spoke. "I am Adam."_

"_We created you, child" they spoke in tandem._

"_But, how do I know these things?"_

"_We are the souls of two powerful beings, child. The first beings created by Lord Father Omega. Beings that have witnessed everything since the beginning of time," said Adam. _

"_And you are the child of these beings. You are our child, son," continued Eve._

"_I… I have par-ents?" I asked, sounding _parents_ out syllable by syllable._

"_Yes, child. But we will not be here for long, child," Eve said with apparent sadness._

_What? I find my parents, my family, and now they're leaving?_

"_What do you mean, mom and dad?"_

"_Son, what you see here are the remnants of the two powerful beings. We are simply their soul fragments. But without a body to reside in, our soul fragments will eventually decay to a point where we will fade. And that time has come for us, son," Adam responded with some guilt._

"_But what will I do?!" I exclaimed. _

"_Do not worry, child," Adam responded. "Once we fade, the amount of power released should transport you to a safe place. But we don't know where."_

_At least they care for me. The knowledge they've given me also includes stories about abusive parents._

"_Look at yourself, son," Eve said. Suddenly a spot of the void in front me shimmered. When the shimmering stopped, a reflective surface was in front of me. Then I noticed my apparent body._

_I was a small child, maybe around 3' 8"? My skin was pale yet very slightly tanned. Messy silver hair covered my head. A pair of cerulean-colored eyes complemented my hair. A small nose and medium-sized mouth covered the rest of my mouth. And I was not naked, thank… Omega? A tightly-fitting red shirt covered my upper body while a pair of black pants covered my lower extremities._

_Suddenly my parents spoke again. "Son, we are close to fading. We will try to put you somewhere safe, but our powers are waning," they said in tandem. Their soul fragment lights began to get smaller and dim. "And remember, my child," Eve called out, "we love you." Suddenly, their soul fragments began to dissipate severely. As each second passed, the lights became dimmer and dimmer._

_I began to tear up. I've only known my parents for a few minutes, but I already love them. _

"_NO! MOM, DAD, DON'T GO!" I screamed out._

_The lights were dying out so quickly they seemed only like stains in the night of this void._

_A voice called out, too raspy and quiet to know who said it. "Sorry, son. But at least we know you love us."_

_Then the lights disappeared._

_The souls of Adam and Eve, my parents, were gone. For eternity. _

"_NO!" I screamed. There was no response, only my scream echoing throughout._

_Tears welled up in my eyes. I was alone in this emptiness with no one to help._

_I began to sob. I sobbed for my faded parents. I sobbed for my loneliness. I sobbed for myself. I covered my eyes, hoping to prevent nonexistent people from seeing me cry._

_Bu through my hands, I saw light. My hands dropped from my face there in front of me was a massive wall of white light. And it was coming towards me._

_I tried desperately to get away from it. But my flailing didn't move me an inch. The wall of light got ever closer. _

_I realized I couldn't do anything, so I did the only I thing I could do. I closed my eyes just as the light overcame me._

_End Flashback_

**Tiberius Connor Hunter, P.O.V.**

"…nor. Co…or!" What the… What's that voice?

"CONNOR!"

I woke up with a start. I quick glimpse around me showed that Chaos and half the aides in the Office were surrounded around me, with looks of fear on their faces. Seren was a few meters away, crying hard in the corner of the room. Percy, who's apparently out of Medbay now, was comforting her.

"Tiberius Hunter, are you okay?" asked one of the aides.

"Ugh… yeah, I guess. Why? What happened? I asked groggily.

Chaos, with a concerned look on his face, answered. "Connor, when I walked into the Office a few minutes ago, I saw you slumped in your chair and sweating profusely. You were unconscious for a full twenty minutes, according to General Mtarrkurr's aide."

"I… I was?" I asked confusedly. "The only thing that I remember is that my repressed…" Several looks of realization dawned on my and several other's faces.

Chaos sighed. "You have to work harder to repress them, Connor. A Tiberius is supposed to be strong." I thought he would continue berating me for a poor performance, but strangely he didn't. He looked around the room, apparently checking to make sure there wasn't anyone around to hear.

He turned back towards me. "Connor," he said, "we have an OvERTASk One Priority operation."

What?! "Lord Chaos, you can't be serious!" I whispered in my loudest voice possible without anyone hearing. "The last time we were on OvERTASk One, the _CGANS Spirit of Fire_ practically split in half, and that was during the beginning!"

Chaos had a look of sadness on his face. "I'm sorry Connor. But this mission is crucial. We're going to Percy's homeworld."

_**To Be Continued…**_

~! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**That ends the long-awaited Chapter 6, comrades! Please review! If you forgot, here's a reminder: 7 reviews = New Chapter.**

**I hope at least ONE person understood the reference at the end. **

**Read a new story I have up entitled **_**The Last Jaguar**_**! It's about a Spanish Percy!**

**Shwamnation, Comrades!**

**Archangel of Revenge.**


	7. Oh It Ain't The End of the World, Yeah!

**Chapter Seven: Oh It Ain't the End of the World, Yeah!**

**General Douglas MacArthur once said, "I shall return." I have done the same. My very first update in six months after my school schedule went total apeshit.**

**I told ya I'd update in June! Never said when, but I updated!**

**But here is my first update of 2015. Happy very, very, VERY late New Year's! **

**Also, I do not own CNN, Ellen, the Department of Homeland Security, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Halo, James Dashner, or Firaxis' XCOM: Enemy Unknown.**

**EDIT: Massive continuity error fixed, please be attentive to my story and help me spot major plot holes and errors.**

**_Last Time on_**__-Φ- **_Downfall's Rising…_**

_He turned back towards me. "Connor," he said, "we have an OvERTASk One Priority operation." _

_What?! "Lord Chaos, you can't be serious!" I whispered in my loudest voice possible without anyone hearing. "The last time we were on OvERTASk One, the CGANS Spirit of Fire practically split in half, and that was during the beginning!"_

_Chaos had a look of sadness on his face. "I'm sorry Connor. But this mission is crucial. We're going to Percy's homeworld."_

_**-Chapter 7: Oh It Ain't the End of the World, Yeah!-**_

**Tiberius Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

I stepped back in shock. Perce had left Earth on the hopes he would never see his betrayers again. But only five Chaotic Years had passed and now he's going back? Five?!

"Lord Chaos!" I whispered angrily, "Do you know what you're doing? Percy is still affected from whatever happened five years ago! He's going to commit suicide at this rate!"

I quickly glanced back at Percy, who finally managed to calm down Seren and was talking to her along with Doc Thempkai. He didn't seem to hear our conversation so I turned back and continued berating Chaos, who by now had a saddened look on her face.

"Connor, just trust me with this one. For Percy's sake, please," he quietly pleaded, his space black eyes boring into me. Should I? It's an OvERTASk One operation, meaning it should be completed with haste no matter the cost. But the cost could be Percy's sanity. Am I willing to do this?

"Chaos, I –," I began, doubting myself again. A vivid memory popped back into my head. My first OvERTASk One.

_**Flashback, April 29, 1945**_

_The Battle of Berlin was in full swing. The Hades' Child War, or Second World War was coming to a close. My mission for Chaos is nearly complete. My first mission was a success, and it was a damn OvERTASk One too. Hitler failed in winning, thanks to my efforts._

_But I should have realized my powers as a child of Adam and Eve would attract some monsters eventually. _

_But these weren't _monster_ monsters. This was the OSS – the secret demigod security force for the now-dead son of Zeus, Franklin Roosevelt. They purged Europe and the Americas of any child suspected to be born of Hades. If you refused to answer questions, they would force you to swallow Celestial Bronze pellets and make you dance while the insides of your stomach burned._

_But yet they came to me, a lone wolf demigod, to complete a mission they apparently couldn't complete._

_Kill Hitler. Make sure he goes back to Hades._

_How they located and found me, I don't know. For nearly 20 years, I held up my façade of Emil Maurice, the only Jewish SS Officer and Hitler's personal chauffer. I never aged, but Hitler didn't seem to notice, blinded by his fantasies of eliminating the Jewish race._

_Now here I was, standing outside Hitler's bunker, an OSS .45 M1911 hidden in my boot, a cyanide pill in the other in case the mission failed. _

_I sighed. This would take forever to live down._

_I walked inside the bunker and saluted the lone guard._

_A silent aide walked out of a nearby room and escorted me to my room. As we walked a single artillery shell hit us directly. I stabilized myself on the wall as the bunker shook and lights flickered._

_My room just happened to be next to Hitler's. _

_I walked in, the aide saluted me, and walked out. All in silence._

_I understood. There was no need for talk before the inevitable defeat for the Nazis. I did the only thing I could. I slept._

_The next day I woke up to hear Hitler saying goodbye to everyone. I cursed myself. I might be too late._

_I pulled on my boots and put a fresh clip of Celestial Bronze bullets in my Colt pistol just as Hitler closed the door to his room. It was now or never._

_As an adopted son of Chaos, I had, to a limited extent, the powers of creation. I concentrated in my mind and envisioned a doorway connecting my room to Hitler's._

_Lo and behold, one appeared._

_I quietly walked through, hoping he wouldn't hear me._

_He did. He spun around with shock, a Luger pistol and a magazine clip in his hands._

"_Wer bist du?! (Who are you?!)" he shouted in German._

"_Ich bin dein schlimmster Alptraum (I am your worst nightmare)," I responded._

_His eyes widened. "OSS?"_

"_Nein (No)," I said chuckling. "Chaos."_

_He almost began to scream as I filled his head, sternum, stomach, and chest with Celestial Bronze._

_His wife looked on in horror, paralyzed by shock. I then noticed her beautiful body. Dammit, I thought I had my fatal flaw in check. My eyes hungrily gazed at her, then I made my decision._

_I placed Hitler's body on the couch, a pistol in his hand. I healed his wounds except my headshot. I conjured a fake body that looked just like Eva Braun's and placed my cyanide tablet inside its mouth. Then I picked up Eva, her screams muffled by my overcoat, and teleported to nowhere, my mission complete_.

_**End Flashback, Current Day**_

I smile glumly at the memory. "Could you make sure he's fine at least?"

Chaos smiled with kindness and relief. "I'll have Seren on that, Connor. They'll be with the first group." I smiled back, this time happily. Knowing Seren, she could calm down Percy no matter what was happening to him, an honor only she had. Wait a sec. They?

"Uh Chaos, what do you mean _they_? Aren't I going with them?"

"Unfortunately no, Connor. You will be our sole scout." I froze. The Angelic Scouts had the highest death percentage in the entire Corps. It seems strange considering we're the closest to being immortal without being it, but not all of us die in combat.

"Your job is to at least dampen any damage Apocalypse causes," Chaos continued, "and it starts now."

That's it. I've fucking had it. "What in the name of Omega's Ass, Chaos!" I yelled, turning the heads of everyone in the High Command War Room.

"Woah, Connor calm down!" Percy yelled in response, running towards me.

I raised my hand to punch Chaos, but I couldn't extend my arm. I was frozen in place.

Chaos sighed in regret. "I'm sorry Connor." He closed his eyes, murmured an incantation, and my surroundings melted away. The last thing I saw was Percy tugging on his adopted father/commander's arm, his eyes in bewilderment.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Thalia Grace P.O.V.**

I struggled against my chains, but the Imperial Gold only made me weaker. The Roman guards only laughed and spat at me as I watched Athena fade. I felt a pang of sympathy for Annabeth for a few moments but it quickly turned to anger. I looked away from her and at the ground. Annabeth didn't deserve my pity or even my gaze. She had the guts to do _it_ with my brother?! And even BEFORE Percy died?!

GAAAAAAAAAH!

I snapped my head up to hear a godly scream from Dionysus. His throne was in ruins, the grapevines now burnt raisins. The pungent odor of wine was diluted by the smell of _boiling_ ichor coming out of his eyes. And there was Apocalypse, standing above the fallen god with a blowtorch in his hand.

The only thing I could do was look on with a horrified expression as Apocalypse took out the other gods.

Apollo died when Apocalypse blew a whistle so loud, his ears exploded and he fell to the ground as golden dust.

Demeter faded when massive roots dripping with poison cut her open and got inside her skin.

Poseidon, gone from drinking salt water with so much salt that he had an instant heart attack.

Dad went away when Apocalypse grabbed the Master Bolt and shoved it up his ass so hard the other end went out his mouth. He deserved it though. Kind of.

Hades went home when Apocalypse decided to give him a tan in the form of Apollo's teeth, which strangely hadn't faded. He was fried crispier than a bucket of overcooked KFC.

Ares bought the farm when Apocaylpse taught him some skills with a sword – that is, sword _swallowing_.

Hera got mercy from Apocalypse for some reason, and received insta-death.

Hermes went away Viking-style; Apocalypse flung him into space so fast that he caught on fire and faded.

Hephaestus got the most brutal punishment. Apocalypse removed his iron prosthetics and shoved him onto the ground. He then picked Hephaestus up and placed him on a block of steel which he had summoned. And he _melted_ the steel, sinking Hephaestus amid his painful screams until only molten metal remained where he was. And yet the screams remained. Apocalypse then picked up the block of steel, and crushed it. Then there was silence.

Surprisingly, only female gods remained; Aphrodite and Artemis were on the ground in front of their demolished thrones. Aphrodite's makeup was splattered all over her face. Artemis was crying from the loss of the Hunters – my sisters, ones whom I never thought I'd be without the rest of my life.

Yet I felt nothing.

And in the darkest corner of the Throne Room, the hearth was completely put out. I couldn't feel even a single trace of heat – or hope – coming from it.

If only…

"You three, I'll deal with you later," Apocalypse spat, surprising me. "Now I'll deal with that Annabitch." Wow. Annabeth is more important than **three** gods?

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Annabeth Chase P.O.V.**

My apologetic rant that no one else could hear was interrupted by a looming shadow over me. Apocalypse. And he was holding an ichor-stained sword.

He smiled. As I sat on the ground in chains, I let go of my fear. I knew it was the end. I quickly glanced around, wanting my last sight on Earth to be of my friends. But where I saw friends, they saw me as someone who needed to die. They were all glaring at me, boring holes through my head and into Tartarus with their stares. And Piper was just… broken. I had stolen her "boyfriend", and she didn't know. I ruined her life.

Apocalypse raised his sword. I was ready.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in a dark end of the Throne Room that was extremely overwhelming. Before I had to turn away, I noticed even Apocalypse was affected. What's going on?

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

"Why Chaos, why?!" I muttered to myself. As I was drifting through the time stream or space-time continuum or whatever those idiotic mortals called this, I finally admitted to myself I had to go along with the mission.

Tiberius Standard Combat Uniform, check.

3-foot-long Chaotic Steel rapier, check.

M1911 Pistol, check. Damn, I'm surprised this thing still works.

Angelic Command-Issued GA-253 "Leopard" SMG with Angelic steel bullets, check.

All the other "standard-issue" bullshit, check.

Alright, I'll be arriving any second now. Chaos if I die, I'll screw you over until you fade. Then I'll screw over Percy.

The flashing lights of the stream or whatever BS Chaos called it began flickering. I drew out my rapier and pistol, bracing my legs for the usual jarring impact. I closed my eyes, since the flash from exiting the stream can blind you. Actually, that would be an understatement. Would burn your eyes out and peel off skin count as blinding? Nah maybe –

_FLASH!_

Oops.

I slowly opened my eyes, thankful to see that none of my body parts were dismembered. I quickly snapped my head up and aimed my pistol and rapier. All I could see were a shit ton of blinded demigods, three blinded female gods (Fatal Flaw activate!), and a blinded four-year old with a sword. Where's Apocalypse? Why did Chaos send me to – oh. Never mind.

"Apocalypse!" I shouted, aiming my pistol at his tiny head and gripping my rapier in a block. "By the orders of the Chaotic Guardian Angels and Lord Chaos himself, you are ordered to stand down and surrender yourself!"

Several dazed demigods finally got out of their blindness and were stupefied at the sight of me. I didn't mind, since that's the usual look I get on first sight. Who wouldn't, especially if a gray-haired blue-eyed teen wearing a military uniform and holding a gun and sword suddenly appeared yelling things off?

Apocalypse only smiled at me. "Ah, it's the little Tiberius from Cloud 9," he sneered at me.

I smiled back. "You're calling _me_ little? Look at your form!" I retorted.

"I may be little, but _you_ will be in little **chunks** once the Romans are finished with you." He glanced over to the apparent Roman commander and nodded.

Damn. That is one sexy Latina ass. Gods damn my Flaw.

Then, quicker than you could fire off a full clip from my Leopard SMG, I was surrounded by about 20 Roman demigods.

"Surrender now and we might have mercy on you!" shouted one of them.

I sighed. When will anybody understand that a guy who comes out of a blinding light isn't necessarily weak?

I holstered my pistol. "Alright, if this is what you want, I will make it fair."

"Ha! A tiny feather sword against Roman shields and pilum? You have only made it easier for us, fool!" one of them shouted back.

I pulled out my rapier and smiled. "Suit yourself."

Without any warning, I ran towards the apparent commander of the little group. I jumped up, making all of those present shocked, and stabbed into his eye. One scream and a few squishy noises later, my rapier was resting on my shoulder with a bloody head attached to it.

"Next?"

Amidst the shocked looks of Greeks, Romans, and Gods, the group of Roman "soldiers" that had surrounded me began advancing, albeit while quivering in fear.

I did my usual wiry grin. "Oh, you're not afraid yet? Well ya little goldbricks, after this you will."

I rushed towards the closest Roman, impaling his chest with my sword. Another tried swinging down his pilum towards me, but a quick kick from my boot sent up a cloud of dust that blinded him. A cloud of dust that enabled me to disable him with a quick punch.

Hearing more footsteps, I whirled around with my sword out and happened to decapitate three Romans. I chuckled as my coat fluttered. This is the great Roman Imperial Legion? Ha. More like the great Roman Imperial Cockup!

I pulled out my M1911 and aimed it at the hot Latina chick with the big helmet I saw earlier, as much as it pained me to do so.

"Roman Imperial Cockup," I began to the snickers and raging looks of the Greeks and Romans respectively. "Surrender now or else your leader will die. And you will feel the wrath of the adopted Son of Chaos, Tiberius Abosortio, and First Son of Adam and Eve!"

The Romans' clear faces of confusion and fear were clearly different from the Greeks' faces of pure confusion. But what I was hoping for was for Apocalypse to get the gist of what I was saying.

"So you have played your hand, dear Connor," he said in a calm, serious voice very different from his immature attitude earlier. He turned to the Romans. "We will be back eventually. But now we must retreat." He snapped his fingers and he and the Romans disappeared, only leaving a piece of paper floating in the wind.

I snatched it just as the newly-freed Greek prisoners began to unshackle each other and bombard me with questions.

_In return for my favor, beware. My Chrysallids will make short work of you and the Greeks._

Shit. He's brought the worst possible soldiers of his army we could face.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Tiberius Perseus Jackson P.O.V.**

We're going back.

We're going back to the place where all my pain began.

We're going back to Earth.

After Chaos had apparently teleported Connor away and the shitfest that had occurred afterwards, my dad told me the Guardian Angels' mission.

Operation Fallen Tears, he called it. An operation to take back Earth from Apocalypse's forces and his Roman proxies. A mission of this scale, he said, would require the manpower of the entire Angelic Corps. Combined with the fact we were up against a god with power equivalent to that of Chaos, Chaos announced to everyone that we would be going on Operational Alert Status One, or OvERTASk One. The base exploded into chaos (no pun intended) upon hearing that.

Amidst all the chaos (no pun intended… again) inside Angelic Corps HQ, Seren managed to whisk me out of there. As she dragged me by my sleeve through three miles of hallways of soldiers and aides, my new powers helped me realize that she had it harder than me. I was merely going back to a place of bad memories. Seren's massive crush was heading on a practical suicide mission ordered by our own adopted father.

But as usual, being the Seaweed Bra –

**REVENGE!**

I mean the idiot I was, I still hadn't learned how to multitask and tripped over a loose Angelic steel floor panel that had gotten me for the past 5 Chaotic years.

Immediately, Seren whirled around and grabbed my wrists, looking me straight in the eyes. Hers were about to burst into tears.

"Hurry up, ya pinprick!" she screamed at me. I barely had time to get up before she nearly yanked my hand out of its socket dragging me towards some place.

After what seemed like eternity navigating the hordes of Angels and bruising my ankles on the pillars lining the hallways, we finally arrived at my destination – Seren's room.

Gods, she better not have gotten infected with Connor's Fatal Flaw.

She opened the door, shoved me inside, and closed it behind her.

Surprisingly, her room was the complete opposite of what her usually happy and slightly immature demeanor showed. Even though we had direct permission from Chaos himself, there was nothing but the usual standard-issue bed, night table, chairs, dresser, sink, and a few non-standard appliances.

Of course by now you know Seren interrupts me when I'm thinking about stuff. This time she slapped me in the face.

I looked up to see that she was staring at me coldly. Before I could say anything, the emotional façade she had managed to hold for the past few minutes finally collapsed and she fell face down on her bed, sobbing violently.

Being the idiot I was, I just stood there awkwardly like a wallflower for a few seconds until I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Seren," I said as I put my hand on her, "I don't know what to say."

Surprisingly, my voice seemed to snap her out of her stupor and she got up and sat next to me, although she shed a few tears here and there. "It's… it's alright Perce," she mumbled. "It's just that, I'm not sure if you know this butIhaveahugecrushonConnorand—"

I smiled weakly at her. "I know, Seren. We all know. Even Connor." She looked up at me in surprise. "In fact, dad – I mean Chaos even gave you guys his blessing for you two to be together. Even if it's kinda considered incest since you're technically bro and sis." I chuckled softly.

"You **all **know?!" she half-yelled bewilderedly, almost jumping off the bed. But she calmed down a bit and said, "But if that's the case… why did Chaos send him on a practical suicide mission? And why without us?"

I bit my lips in hesitation. I didn't know the reason, but I might as well try to make her feel better. "He sent him on what we consider a suicide mission because he **knows** Connor won't die, Seren," I assumed. "Connor is a Tiberius just like us, practically immortal. But Chaos sent him because Connor will survive his scouting mission because his willpower will leave him striving for his namesake, Victory. And the thing driving him towards that is you." As Seren's eyes widened, I continued, "Seren, Connor is head over heels in love with you and he WILL fight in order to see you again."

I guess my words had the intended effect when her arms shot around me and she hugged me tightly. "Perce… you have no idea how much better I feel," she said as she sobbed tears of happiness into my shoulder as I just sat there awkwardly.

"Ah, well, um, no prob Ren-Ren," I muttered, coming up with a nickname for her. "Now could you **just** let go of me? I, uh, I'm kinda losing feeling in my feet…"

Seren quickly let go of me, blushing ever so slightly. "Oh, sorry. But really, Perce? _Ren-Ren_ of all things?!" She hmphed quietly but quickly gave me a peck on the cheek before turning away from me quickly, leaving both us blushing.

"Don't tell Connor, okay?"

"No need to tell me."

"Good. I guess I can tell you my origins then."

"…What?" Seren, like Connor, kept her origins secret except to those closest to her. Chaos and Connor obviously, and they kept mum.

"You know what I mean," she said as she began to open the door. She turned back towards me. "Well?"

"Okay then… go ahead." This would be interesting… but why now when we had so little time?

"Percy," she said as a flash of light enveloped her, "I'm Bianca di Angelo."

I opened my blinded eyes in dead surprise to see the ever-familiar dark eyes, dark hair, and olive skin. I stood up in shock.

"Bi… Bianca?"

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Currently Unknown P.O.V.**

Ah, this is the life. That is, if you call sitting on a tiny couch with a blanket while watching _Ellen_ and eating brownies "the life". I was resting in my tiny Miami apartment on my day off from work. Normally I'd be Skyping my boyfriend up in New York City, but for some reason the connection got disconnected.

Enough with my thoughts now. Honestly, _Ellen_ is on! Even though I don't know what the hell goes on half the time, it's still funny.

"So Jennifer, you are starring in –"

Suddenly, my TV went to static as the audio cut off. I jumped in surprise from the loud hissing noise it made and knocked down my plate of brownies. Brownie crumbs and porcelain scattered all over the floor. Dammit!

I looked at my TV again. I could have sworn I saw a few images flickering here and there. It was almost as if the channels were changing rapidly.

I went to go get my broom and a paper towel when the TV came blaring back on. The familiar intro audio of CNN screamed through my tiny Magnavox speakers. I ignored the part about Anderson Cooper announcing there was "Breaking News", mostly because a man biting a dog makes "Breaking News" but a dog biting a man doesn't. I was walking back with a broom and some paper towels when I heard the rest of the "Breaking News". Anderson Cooper had a surprisingly grim look on his face.

"Good afternoon, everyone. If you have just tuned in, we some breaking news. Just 20 minutes earlier, we have received reports of what has appeared to been **nuclear explosion** just off Long Island Sound, about 20 miles from New York City and directly across from New Haven, Connecticut. According to management, uh, we don't have any footage whatsoever of the blast itself. At least, not yet. However we have deployed a news chopper for some live footage. I'm now going to turn it over to Field Reporter Kristie Lu Stout, who is live on the scene of the explosion."

What?! A nuclear explosion? How didn't New York get destroyed?

A news caption appeared but the live coverage remained static for a few seconds until grainy but visible footage appeared. A Chinese woman whose hair was blowing in her face appeared for a few seconds with the NYC skyline visible in the background.

"Thanks Anderson," she began. "Ladies and gentlemen, what you're seeing below me is one of the most horrific yet strangest scene I have ever seen." The camera aimed below her out of the helicopter, and what I saw scared me. Where a few buildings probably were located was now a huge, spherical crater. But that wasn't just it. It was perfectly smooth like the bottom half of a sphere.

"Anderson, this explosion has left a _perfectly_ spherical crater in its wake. And the explosion was probably restrained in a spherical fashion too, since what appears to be debris on the edge of the crater had not been wiped out in the blast but instead had chunks obliterated that were in the range of the explosion.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a gust of wind rocked the helicopter roughly as lightning appeared in the distance.

"Anderson! The weather just took a sudden turn for the worse, so the chopper will land next to the crater. Hopefully we may be able to get close-up footage of the damage done! Stout out!

The CNN footage went to static for a few seconds as it turned back to Anderson Cooper. "And that was our Field Reporter Kristie Lu Stout on-site of what many people are beginning to call the 'Long Island Explosion.' While Kristie was reporting, a representative of the Department of Homeland Security appeared, asking for an interview on the whole situation. I would now like to introduce Deputy Director Alabaster C. Torrington of the Department's Anti-Terrorism Division.

Alabaster… Torrington? What the hell kind of a name is that? And his office seems a little redundant for the DHS…

"Thanks for interviewing me on such a short notice, Anderson," Torrington began. For a Deputy Director, he looked really young. Unless he uses Botox, he is probably around his early-20s! But yet, he was dressed maturely, wearing a pair of dress pants, a red dress shirt, and an opened black blazer.

"No problem, Director Torrington," Anderson replied. "So, I understand you're here about the Long Island Explosion?"

"Indeed I am, Mr. Cooper," he responded. "Now, I would like to make one thing clear to the general public. The explosion was not nuclear. In fact, it was the opposite."

Anderson looked surprised. "Really?"

"Indeed."

"Well, could you explain further as how it is the 'opposite' of nuclear?" he questioned with a slight amount of doubt in his voice

"Of course. I'm sure you know of the different "types" of explosions that can be created, correct?" Torrington asked. Anderson nodded his head. "We have conventional, nuclear, atomic, hydrogen, etc. Now there is one type of nuclear explosion that causes massive damage, no radiation, and can be restrained. This is a neutron explosion. The aftermath of the explosion clearly shows evidence with the absolute smoothness of the crater and the lack of radiation at the site according to teams already at the site."

"Well thank you for explaining the explosion type, Director, but how exactly does this help with the cause of the explosion?"

"Quite simple actually," Torrington said chuckling, "there is only one nation that actively owns neutron bombs besides us. And that nation, is Russia. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, it's been about one and a half hours since the blast, which means President Jackson will be making a statement soon along with a declaration of war." He turned towards the camera and grinned ever so slightly that I'm sure that only my keen vision saw it. Suddenly, my mind snapped. Memories flooded back. The Protocol.

Anderson sat there gaping slightly at Torrington. In the background, I could hear several of the news staff murmuring and gasping at what he just said.

"Um, Director Torrington, what do you mean by President Jacks-"

The TV screen blacked out to static. Good. Initiation of the Protocol has been confirmed. Apocalypse has finally arrived.

I turned towards my window, and picked up a potted plant. Closer investigation by a mortal would have led to nothing, but investigation by a demigod would have led to discovery of moonlace. And underneath this plant was a small ring of steel, tarnished and heavily blackened by the effect of unbelievable powers on it. Placing it on my head made a dark green hoodie appear with cargo pants and combat boots, the tiara making quite the statement.

A quick turn of my steel "FEMINISM" bracelet summoned a titanium compound bow and a quiver full or arrows. I'm now ready.

I broke open the window with a quick punch and crouched on the ledge, surveying the panic slowly forming in the streets below.

I grinned. "Prepare to feel the wrath of the Shadow Princess, fools."

I jumped off.

_**CNN News Report**_

_Breaking News! _

_America declares war on Russian government after two neutron bombs explode in New York and California …/…_

_Russian paratroopers said to have landed all over the country, massacring civilians everywhere …/…_

_U.S. National Guard and regular Army being pushed back, taking massive losses …/…_

_Governments around the world are facing total chaos among their populace …/…_

_World in Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department formed by U.S. to experiment on P.O.W.'s, UN protests …/…_

_**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED.**_

_**UNITED STATES OF AMERICA NATIONAL EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM HAS OBTAINED CONTROL OF ALL CHANNELS.**_

~! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**And thus ends Chapter 7 of Downfall's Rising. I promise to try to post at least one chapter a month, but my schedule may say otherwise.**

**And that's right, Bianca is still alive bitches, ha! Got eem! But is anyone dead still alive?**

**And I would like to thank the famous Percy Jackson Fanfiction writers Blackjackxx and aLazyButSmartFanPJO for reviewing my story and giving their support. I give you two my utmost thanks.**

**Guys, how would you feel about a Percy Jackson/SHIELD story?**

**Also, I took down The Last Jaguar because as a very unique story, ideas are hard to come by. I may eventually repost it, however.**

**Remember, 7 serious Reviews = 1 chapter.**

**That ends this update. See you all in a bit.**

**Shwamnation, Comrades.**

**Archangel of Revenge**


	8. The President's Deadbeat Dickwad Father

**Chapter 8: The President's Deadbeat Dickwad Father **

**Alrighty, I'm a little disappointed not too many people gave serious reviews last chapter, but I'll shrug it off for now since the response was outstanding. Please give me serious reviews! I really enjoy reading your personal opinions about Downfall's Rising and what I should add. A great, somewhat embarrassing yet excellent example would be a review by a guest:**

_**:-Riptide can't hurt mortals-**_

_**-Chiron, Annabeth and the others cannot possibly be that stupid-**_

_**-And when it took Rick Riordan four books to raise Kronos, it took you only four seconds. Congrats-**_

_**-And oh, great. Everyone suddenly believes that Percy has become a murderer (you know, even though he refused to kill Ethan, an enemy demigod, who was trying to kill him) because of something his brother (who suddenly appeared out of thin air with no backstory at all) said-**_

_**Look, I'm sorry for being mean, but this type of story should be a genre of its own**_

_**Please write something more original. I mean, you're not a bad writer, but this plot is so tiring that I want to throw up every time I set my eyes on the description! Again, I'm sorry for being mean, but I am absolutely sick of this cliché plot!**_

_**Live up to your potential! You could write something so much more original and creative than this!**_

_**But who I am to tell you what to do? Do what you want, but if it's like this, I will not be reading it.**_

**I am so happy I got a truly serious and down to the point review. I don't care that I explicitly stated this story would start out as a cliché Chaos and Percy story, but I love reviews like this! And to the guest who wrote this, I'd just like to state that I wrote the first few chapters of this story before I took writing classes at my school, but it doesn't matter – I GOT A SERIOUS REVIEW!**

**Retcon Alert: Earlier chapters mentioned Alpha as Chaos' father or related entity; he is now to be referred to as Omega.**

**And **_**15,265 **_**fucking words people. Be prepared to anal rape your eyes with amazingness. And don't skip, everything is important and very little fluff.**

**As usual, I don't own PJO, StarCraft II, the United Nations, CNN, Firaxis' XCOM: Enemy Unknown, and – you know what from now on I'll stop trying to make y'all laugh with this and just say I DON'T OWN ANY REFERENCES.**

**_Last Time on_**-Φ- **_Downfall's Rising…_**

_Breaking News! _

_America declares war on Russian government after two neutron bombs explode in New York and California __**(A/N think about this closely)**__…/_/…_

_Russian paratroopers said to have landed all over the country, massacring civilians everywhere …/_/…_

_U.S. National Guard and regular Army being pushed back, taking massive losses …/_/…_

_Governments around the world are facing total chaos among their populace …/_/…_

_World in Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department formed by U.S. to experiment on P.O.W.'s, UN protests …/_/…_

_**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED.**_

_**UNITED STATES OF AMERICA NATIONAL EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM HAS OBTAINED CONTROL OF ALL CHANNELS.**_

* * *

**_-Chapter 8: The President's Father is a Deadbeat Dickwad-_**

**Tiberius Perseus Jackson P.O.V., Angelic Corps Headquarters / Planet Reach**

This has to be a lie. It absolutely has to. That fateful day when Bianca died…

I remember it so clearly.

My thoughts and emotions overwhelmed me as I stood there, looking at Bianca. A tear rolled down my eye, something I haven't done in the entirety I've been on Reach.

Smirking, she walked up to me and hugged me tightly. The feeling of her warmth, her tight grip, the faint ashy smell of hair – it did it for me. I broke down, sobbing violently. I hugged her back tightly, my grip clearly surpassing hers and rivaling the hugs my own mother would give me.

"Bu… but how?" I forced through tight sobs. Even though I'm caught up in my emotions, my mind started racing. How was it possible? Just HOW?

Gods be damned, if I only had my Wise… damn them even more. JUST LET ME FORGET ALREADY!

Bianca released her grip on me and pulled away slightly, her arms now loosely wrapped around my neck.

"All in due time, Perce," she whispered. "But right now, we have more pressing matters."

_Operation Fallen Tears. Of course. How could I… _With blood rushing to my cheeks, I immediately released my grip on Bianca, who in turn did the same.

"Rightttt…." I muttered, flustered that my emotions got the best of me.

She smiled, not quite a face-splitting grin but it was still quite close. "It's not your fault you forgot. If it were me, I would –"

Seren was cut short by three ear-splitting blasts from the base-wide PA system. The voice of our adopted father confirmed only what I feared was happening.

"_Attention all angels of the Chaotic Guardian Angels, especially the Angelic Corps. High Command has given the go-ahead for 'Operation Fallen Tears'. As of this moment, all military personnel are on Operational Alert Status One. All soldiers are to report to your active duty stations onboard your respective craft. All vital non-military personnel are to report to their respective duty stations as well. Civilians are to gather on the parade grounds until given further instructions by General Storm Xenon. That is all."_

Even though Seren's door was closed, we could both hear the immense noise from all the angels running around the base to wherever they had to go.

"Hey Seren, uh, do we have any instructions?" As stupid as I, a practical god, sounded, I had the excuse of being new to all this military bureaucracy shit.

As usual – speak of the devil -, before Seren could answer, the PA again crackled alive.

"_Tiberii Animus and Contritio, report immediately to Lord Chaos' office."_

We started to run out of her room when Seren glanced over. "Is that answer good enough for you?"

"Oh what the hell… shut the fuck up…"

! #$%^&amp;*()_

**Praetor Reyna Arellano P.O.V., California / Location: Berkeley Hills**

When that silver-haired, blue eyed military guy showed up, the last thing I expected was for Apocalypsis to call a retreat.

As soon as we arrived back in the Berkeley Hills, I turned to his now-seven foot tall form and screamed, "Why in Jupiter would you call a retreat over a single person?! It was fucking _teenager_ too! Why?!"

He snapped his head towards me, his eyes boring deep into mine. "I choose my own battles, little Praetor. Do not doubt my word or suffer the consequences."

"That doesn't make a good excuse, Apocalypsis," I shot back. "Think about the amount of power you and Rome could have brought upon that twerp if we worked together as agreed! We could have finished the war THEN AND THERE! But now you have given the Greeks a possible advantage! You saw how he dealt with twenty of my finest Legionnaires!"

His response was surprising, yet unsurprising from a god who has already given us many surprising surprises – far too many surprises.

He chuckled.

"Ah, Reyna Arellano, excuses and more excuses. All because of your rather grave misinterpretation our agreement. I shall not elaborate, for visuals speak louder than words. Look towards the south."

My stomach dropped as screams and gasps poured into my hearing – screams and gasps of the Roman army. We were in the Berkeley Hills and… New Rome is just south of here. I slowly turned around, and my newly-formed fear was confirmed.

With the California sunset shining in the west, I could see that Camp Jupiter and New Rome were obliterated.

In place of our once proud camp and city was a massive, spherical crater… the symbol of the Damocles.

Apocalypsis had betrayed us.

I drew out my Imperial Gold spear and pointed it at the traitorous god. "What. Have. You. DONE?!"

He sighed and started observing his fingernails as if he were a wealthy, snobby, blonde, wannabe politician who hated Hispanics like me. **(A/N ahem?)** "Oh I don't really know, Reyna, my dear, perhaps I used the Sword of Damocles on your precious home also?"

My anger began boiling inside me, unintentionally drawing my spear closer to Apocalypsis' neck. My fellow Romans pointed their weapons at him as well. Frank Zhang had turned into a growling cheetah. His girlfriend summoned a plethora of jewels into the air and was ready to fling them at the traitorous god.

"Now, now, my friends," he chuckled," I wouldn't be threatening me if I were you. Especially if you've known what my Chrysallids were and can do."

Suddenly with a snap of his fingers, several… things showed up, surrounding my fellow Romans and I.

At first they appeared to be mortal soldiers, their berets giving them the impression of paratroopers. I noticed a white, blue, and red flag on their sleeve but I couldn't identify it before they switched to their true form. Their true form, these Chrysallids… they are the most horrifying _thing_ I have ever seen. They had a very thin – although quite armored-looking –, bluish-purplish skeletal body with four legs with ends apparently sharp enough to kill us. One of their more "unique" features was their additional human-like arms, but instead of hands, there were claws. And their "faces", if you could even call them that… too horrifying to accurately describe. All I can say is a small, scorpion-like face with glowing eyes.

Despite the fear factor of these… insects clearly evident in our eyes, I stood up straighter in defiance. "How will a few _insects_ defeat us, Apocalypsis?" I spat. "We are the best army in the world!"

He glared even harder at me than before, disgust and annoyance clearly evident in his eyes. "Watch how an _insect_ can be dangerous to humans, pitiful one," he warned.

He snapped his fingers and immediately one of the _things_ ran right up to one of my soldiers – Leila! Amidst her shrieks of fear and pain, the Chrysallid picked her up with its arms, and _devoured_ her stomach and abdominal section, killing her instantly.

But it wasn't done yet.

Throwing her to the ground, the insect lifted up its front legs and stabbed Leila in both sides of the neck. It then proceeded to devour the entire front section of her neck, exposing her windpipe and a plethora of puke green liquid the thing had ejected from its fangs.

My comrades and friends alike were crying, vomiting, losing it, or attempting to kill themselves after what they saw – some of them even trying all four. Even I, a Roman Praetor, was tearing up.

"First you destroy our home, now this?!" I screamed at Apocalypsis. "You are no god, you are a MONSTER!"

He giggled – that's right, he _giggled_ – loudly. "Oh really? I never knew I was. So that must be why I've been doing these evil things!" he said with mock indignation. "Whatever, my time here is done for now."

"No!" I shouted. "Stay and fight if you are an honorable person at least, you filth!"

He sighed. "Didn't you listen, dear Reyna? I choose my fights. And if you think what my Chrysallids did was bad, just wait another minute or so."

Before I could respond, he cheekily grinned and flashed away with his group of insects.

I stood there, fuming with anger and sadness, when I heard even louder screams of fear from my comrades. I turned around, seeing the horrific sight that was once Leila _standing the fuck up_. The green liquid was pouring out of her eyes and the gaping wounds in her body. To add fear to our previous disgust, two pairs of thin, spindly legs began growing out of her back. She was turning into another one of those _things_.

* * *

**_Final Status of the 3_****_rd_****_ Greco-Roman War_**

**_Roman Demigods_**_: _

_New Rome and Camp Jupiter destroyed by the Sword of Damocles  
Chrysallid infestation begun  
400+ casualties._

**_Greek Demigods_**_: _

_Camp Half-Blood destroyed by the Sword of Damocles  
Olympic Throne Room ransacked and pillaged by Romans and Apocalypse  
Arrival of advance units of Chaos' army  
500+ casualties._

**_Final Verdict: _**

**_Pyrrhic Victory for Rome  
Total Defeat for Greece  
Strategic Victory for Apocalypse  
The beginning of the Anglo-Russo War_**

* * *

**Grand Admiral Tiberius Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

**Location: destroyed Olympic Throne Room, Mount Olympus**

**(A/N: yes, I'm using full titles now for the first P.O.V. appearances)**

Of all the questions the Greek demigods and gods bombarded me with, the most annoying and repetitive one they asked was the ever so obvious, 'Who the (insert colorful word) are you?!'

Although though I managed to answer that question, fifteen more took its' place and my answer was drowned out by the shouts of the mob that had packed itself around me. They even had the audacity to poke me rather harshly with their daggers and swords.

After ten minutes of trying to answer the second question to no avail, I decided I had enough.

I fired a whole clip of my Leopard into the air. You see, with a 40-round magazine and an extremely rapid rate of fire, we called it the Leopard for a reason. The staccato rhythm of bullets firing roared through the wrecked throne room. And thank Chaos, it had the desired effect. Immediately the swarm of demigods silenced themselves and backed away quickly.

Sadly, all good things always come to an end and they started bombarding me with further questions. Anger started to boil inside me.

Do these damn Greeks ever learn anything? I had to find a way to make sure they would shut up!

An idea popped into my head. An idea that was totally against the morals and beliefs of the Angelic Corps and the Chaotic Guardian Angels as a whole.

I aimed my gun directly at the demigods, mustered all my energy, and yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THE NAME OF CHAOS OR I SWEAR I WILL FUCK YOU ALL UP LIKE MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ DRIVING ACROSS THE MEXICAN BORDER!"

Thank Chaos, they _finally_ shut their traps and cowered a little in fear. My Fatal Flaw, despite its… discrepancies, had its benefits, and I guess the ability to yell extremely loud from a climax counts as one.

Then in my best 'prissy riot control officer who hasn't had his coffee all day' voice, I said, "I'm ordering you all, on behalf of Chaos, to sit your asses down and shut up until I say you can talk."

As they propped their wounded against debris and slapped their asses onto the floor, I gazed at the Greeks in pure disgust. _This_ was the motley crew that executed Perce? Suicidal deities, broken demigod immortals, and sweaty and bruised demigods?

I slung my Leopard behind me and took off my officer's cap, tucking it inside my coat and revealing my steel gray hair.

To my rather _unfortunate_ delight, the daughters of their love goddess seemed to forget their situation and squealed when they realized that to them, I was a cute guy.

"Alright then, who here is overall leader of the demigods?" I asked.

An unknown female voice from the back of the group yelled, "It's the blonde slut and the blonde fuckboy!"

True to her word, two blondes, the apparent slut holding up the boy in support, got up and glared at the girl who insulted them. The blonde female then turned to me and introduced herself.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Jason Grace. We're the immortal demigod leaders."

"Hmph. I've heard about you," I said much to my chagrin. "And you _do_ mean only _you_ are their leader, correct Chase?"

Confused, she replied, "What do you mean? We were both elected as leaders of—"

"Tell it to the Space Marines, Chase. Grace is currently incapacitated since he has recently been crucified by arrows, had his junk shot out and his ego is badly bruised. Therefore, according to Chaos Law he cannot serve his duties," I stoically retorted.

"Um I don't know what the hell you're talking about," she replied. "Your chaotic laws or whatever don't apply to us."

I sighed.

Incompetent civilians. Always the unavoidable byproduct when you invade a foreign land – in this case, planet. "Well now they do. Lord Chaos has declared your planet a warzone and therefore, as civilians in captured Chaotic Territory, the laws apply to you."

Her eyes widened as the Greeks raised their voices in protest. "We don't even know who you are! What gives you the gods damned right to step in and act as if you're Zeus?!"

I assume she didn't trust me at all, as she drew out a dagger while a crazed-looking Hispanic guy lit his hand on fire. Another girl, who I assumed was a daughter of Aphrodite due to her ever-changing hair, drew out a short sword. Several other Greeks drew out an array of different weapons. And admittedly, one of the more unique weapons was an undead soldier one of them summoned.

Do these idiots not pay attention? Did they not see what I did to twenty healthy soldiers? Do they think a bunch of mis-fed and injured shit-turds can kill a practical god?!

My eyes flashed in anger, even worse than before. "Everyone, listen to me, and LISTEN TO ME WELL!" I hissed violently, much to the shock of the Greeks.

"I am Connor Hunter, the Tiberius of Victory, the First Tiberius of the Trio, Prince and Adopted Son of Chaos and Second in Line to the Seat of Chaos, the First and Most Holy Son of Adam and Eve, Chaos' Left Hand, and," bowing my head and quieting down to barely above a whisper, "Perseus Jackson's best friend."

Hopefully they didn't hear that last part.

Seemingly unfazed by my rant of my power, the golden-haired "fuckboy" decided it was smart to yell back. "Names and titles don't mean anything if you don't have the power to keep them, you silver-haired freak!" he sneered.

"You watch your damned trap, you fuckboy," I retorted. "Unless you want to feel the true wrath of Chaos, I suggest you shut up and obey my orders."

"You say you have powers? Then I challenge you to a duel with me, the Son of Zeus!" he yelled. The Greeks immediately became quiet at this and began whispering among themselves.

"Jason, don't! If what he's saying is true, he could kill you!" the Chase girl whispered to the now-named blonde idiot. Well, at least the Greek version of whispering. It was terribly loud, and I could probably hear them from outside this hellhole of a throne room.

The Jason kid grinned slightly back at her. "Nah, it's fine Wise Girl. Besides, he insulted and I have to defend you, right?"

I groaned internally at this lovey-dovey stuff. _Note to self: if I somehow survive the stupidity of the Greeks, make sure not to do ANY of this stuff if I manage to date Seren somehow_.

I sighed. "You can go back to your slut later, Jason. Now do you want to duel or not?"

His face darkened as he turned towards me. "Watch what you're saying about my girlfriend, you son of a bitch. You'll pay for it as we duel."

Grinning, I replied, "Very well then, Jason Grace. Since you are the challenger, are there any rules?"

"Since you _claim_ to have power, I say the only rule is no making the other person fade. Maiming and stabbing is allowed, powers are allowed, and victor will be the interim overall leader of everyone here. Is that simple enough for you?" he grinned evilly at me, his right hand crackling with energy and… _a coin_ in his hand?!

"Too simple and too easy, you poor excuse." I took both my gloves off and tucked them into my pocket. "My gloves are off now; it's time for these dirty hands to go back to work. You can start the duel whenever you want."

"START!" he screamed. As soon as he did so, he flung the coin into the air. But a split-second shot from my M1911 shot it out of the air.

As he stared at me in shock at my accuracy, I just wiped a speck off my goddamn trusty M1911. "You got a problem Grace?" I said as I smiled.

He snapped out of his shock and said, "No guns, you cheater!"

I sighed. "I cry every time people say that in a duel, but you never said anything against them in your rules." I looked towards the crowd of Greeks. "Can you believe this idiot?" I asked as I pointed my thumb at him.

As my back was turned, I heard a roar of anger and the sizzle of electricity. I quickly whirled around in time to see a massive ball of electricity coming towards me. I raised my hands and focused my energy into them, catching the electricity ball.

I looked at Jason as I tossed the ball between my two hands. His blue eyes were wide as fuck when he saw I was playing with what I assumed took a lot of energy to do. To insult his weak power even further, I crushed the ball between my hands, dissipating the electricity. I chuckled. "Are you still doubting me?"

His eyes narrowed. "That's merely a trick you might have up your sleeve, you fool. Are you sure you're not a magician?" he retorted, drawing a few laughs from his comrades.

I smiled. "Yeah, a magician with more power than you could ever imagine." I drew out my estoc, and whipped it around testing its lightness. "Would you prefer a sword duel? Perhaps it would be easier for you."

Jason retrieved his coin and flipped it, turning it into a medium-sized gladius and pointed it at me. "Of course it would be easier. Easier for me to defeat you!"

"Hm, someone is quite COCK-y today, wouldn't you all agree?" I asked the Greeks much to the embarrassment of Jason. I looked back at him. "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson."

I raised my sword and stabbed it into the ground, myself kneeling behind it. A shockwave emanated from it, shaking the massive room to its foundations and knocking debris from the ceiling. To the absolute fear of the Greeks, I drew as much Void energy as I could to myself, the air around me becoming the color of nothingness.

"_Malplena fagocitar mian glavon_!"

The energy around me attracted itself to my estoc, wrapping around it like a cloth on a wound. I drew it out, revealing a sword covered in the pure energy of the Void.

Looking at Jason, I smiled at the fear finally present in his eyes. "Are you ready to die today?" I mockingly asked in a devilish voice, my body now affected with the teeming Void energy within me. He backed up a few steps, wielding his sword in a defensive death grip.

"Y-your power is no-nothing compared to the power of an immortal son of Z-Zeus," he replied, trying to stand up with confidence. And with the little confidence he had, he charged towards me, sword swinging above his head.

I laughed at his foolishness and easily stepped aside from his attack, making him trip from the weight he had put into his follow through. "You mean the son of a dead God?" I mocked. He scrambled up and faced towards me in a defensive posture.

I decided to be the one to attack, so I dashed toward Jason at a speed that left images of myself behind me as I ran. Before he could even lift his sword to block, my estoc impaled his left shoulder.

I smiled as Jason screamed in agony. Letting go of my sword, he fell to the ground with a thud as the Void energy sucked away his energy. As he writhed in pain with golden ichor seeping out from below him, I noticed every single Greek in the room minus those who had their balls shot off had drawn a weapon. I sighed at the agony of having to deal with these idiots for the past three hours. I decided to deal with them the old-fashioned Chaotic way.

"Liberigi la malplanon koŝmaro."

Almost immediately, any standing Greek fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. Throughout the battered throne room, close to a hundred Greeks were writhing on the ground, calling out to somebody to stop the nightmares they were no experiencing. I'm pretty sure that Jason, with the Void energy already sucking away his energy, was knocked unconscious when I released the Void Nightmare upon them.

I gazed around at the carnage I had caused. One person was attempting to stab themselves, another was standing and looking at me, and – wait. WHAT?!

I snapped back to what I hoped was an illusion – and boy it wasn't.

Standing about forty feet away from me was a pale, skinny boy with pitch-black hair rivaling the color of the Void. Then it hit me.

He was a child of the Greek god of death. And he's immune to The Nightmare because of that.

Shit, shit, shitty shit, shit, and SHIT.

As we looked at each other, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "A child of death, I assume?"

Confirming my fear, he nodded as he gathered a dark ball of shadows in his hand. Setting both of his hands behind him as if to fling it at me, he glared back in a ready stance.

"Hm. You interest me, spawn of death. But two can play at that game!" I said, answering his silent reply.

I pulled out my sword from the unconscious body of the Grace boy, its energy now gone. I raised it up high above me and slammed it into the ground once more. The shockwave once again rattled the Olympic Throne Room but left the death spawn unfazed.

"Levigxu soldatoj de venko!" I pulled out my sword, a mixture of gray and gold-colored energy now wrapped around it as the faint sound of an eagle rang throughout the space.

Without warning, six beings stepped up beside me. Dressed in outdated military uniforms, they each held a wooden rifle with an attached bayonet. On their shoulders were American military insignias.

Resurrected American soldiers.

The death spawn raised an eyebrow as I glanced at the resurrected dead. Surprise filled my brain as I recognized exactly who and where they were from.

My Absortio Guards. The six Void spirits assigned to each Tiberius to assist them in their time of need. Spirits that were the ultimate sign of their Tiberius.

Mike Strank. Harlon Block. Ira Hayes. Rene Gagnon. John Bradley. Franklin Sousley. The former Iwo Jima flag raisers.

I smiled. Omega and the Void was on my side today. "Dankon vanigas," I whispered, the Void energy around me strengthening considerably.

The spawn just sighed at the raisers I had summoned. For the first time, I heard his voice – a mixture of raspy, squeaky, and confidence all in one.

Amidst the screams of horror still reverberating throughout the building, he yelled, "As the Prince of the Underworld, I order you to return to where you came from!" I looked at him incredulously. How uninformed _are _these people?

The smile that emerged on his face was quickly wiped off when he realized that these were no ordinary undead. He looked at them, grimacing with sadness in his eyes. He turned his eyes towards me, and put his hands up in surrender.

I flashed a grin at him and waved at him to just sit down. As he was getting his bearings, I snapped my fingers. The screaming stopped immediately as groaning and heavy breathing took its place. Several of the Greeks managed to garner enough energy to sit up and look at me in fear. One or two of them thought it was smart to pick up a weapon, but some quick teleportation and jabbing motions from my guards were enough to force them into submission.

Figuring I had done enough to make them shit in their pants twice, I sent away my Guards and looked at the crowd of Greeks with a smirk.

"Alright then. From now on, you'll listen to me ,and me alone until further notice. As a side bonus, I'll answer the questions you all have in your heads, since unfortunately for each of you I can read minds." This seemed to satisfy them, as they relaxed significantly and looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. Mind reading takes a shit load of energy.

"Yes, I am indeed a child of Chaos.

"Yes, I am part of Chaos' army.

"Yes, that was authentic power and not magic like your idiot of a fuckboy claimed.

"No, we are not going kill you all. Yet.

"Yes, my guns can kill both monster and mortal alike.

"No, you cannot have them.

"Yes, you are all prisoners of Chaos for now until he deals with you.

"Yes, I will explain more of this to you later.

"Yes, I am currently single for now.

"Yes, the Greek pantheon is pretty much obliterated.

"Yes, more of Chaos' army is coming. And refer to it as the Angelic Corps, you fucktards.

"No, Miss Chase, there is no Hero of Olympus in our army."

When the Chase girl heard this, her hopeful glances became severely depressed and weakened ones. I felt guilty for lying to her, but it had some semblance of truth: Perce himself said he wanted his "title" of Hero of Olympus forgotten. The Gods had blasted away the title along with his body on that fateful day.

Hopefully Chaos would take that as an excuse when he confronted me for breaking Angelic law by lying.

"Now everyone!" I announced, "I have orders from Lord Chaos to move any prisoners I take to my rendezvous with his forces. So I want all of you to gather all of your wounded together, take account of who's dead, who's wounded, yadda yadda yadda etc. Then give me the list. You have twenty minutes." I paused. Not a single one of them moved. "Apocalypse has released at least 25,000 monsters from Tartarus since he killed Hades. Unless you wanna get killed by them, I suggest you hurry."

That seemed to be enough to spur them into action, running throughout the debris trying to gather all of their comrades.

I turned to look for Annabeth. But I didn't have to look far, as she was right behind me treating the Grace kid after I wrecked him with my powers.

"Chase, are there any immortals here?"

Without looking, she snorted. "You could have killed him, you monster. And it's Annabeth."

"I asked a question _Chase_," I asked a little more forcefully, putting emphasis on 'Chase.'

She glared at me with tired eyes. "Uh yeah, of course. One of them is right here, wounded after _somebody_ sucked out all of his energy while the others are either speaking to you or scattered throughout," she retorted, gesturing towards the crowd of active Greeks.

Sighing, "I mean Gods. And I don't mean immortals with petty powers like you and your small group, I mean the original Olympian gods you incompetent bitch."

She snapped a deadly gaze towards me that, admittedly, rivaled Seren's when I did something so stupid it made Perce look smart.

"They're over there by the empty fireplace," she gritted out with anger.

I gave her a crooked grin, the one I copied from Percy after living with him for 5 Chaotic Years. "Why thank you," I said, to her utmost shock. As I walked away, I could have sworn I heard her mutter, _"The Forgotten One will rise… Archangel…_"

* * *

! #$%^&amp;*()_+ **Unknown Very Short Time Skip** **No Thanks to the Theory of Relativity **+_)(*&amp;^%$# !

**Third Person P.O.V.**

**Location: the White House Briefing Room**

Nearly one hundred reporters, politicians, and news stations were stuffed into the Briefing Room. The events that had transpired that day proved why.

Even though the President nor any aides had appeared so far, the atmosphere was tense – and noisy. Reporters were conversing, comparing their facts and rumors of the day with others. Politicians were discussing with their aides how the events of the day could assist them with the next run for President. News stations were fitting cameras in every possible inch of space not already occupied by a body or another camera. There were so many microphones on the podium that two makeshift racks were set up to hold up the immense amount of mics.

All because of events stretching from the Atlantic Coast to the beaches of California. Events with possible consequences so dire, not even the 9/11 attacks could compare. Events that could mean the final destruction of all that was held dear on Earth.

Then at precisely 8:04 P.M. Eastern Standard Time, the President of the United States Barrack Hussein Obama walked through the curtain flanking the podium. Escorting him were the White House Chief of Staff, the Secretary of State, and, surprisingly, two members of the U.S. Army Rangers. Immediately, the already bright room was illuminated by the hordes of cameras flashing all at once.

The flashing continued even as the Rangers flanked both sides of the platform, the Chief of Staff and Secretary sat behind the podium, and the President took his position with a large stack of paper.

At 8:06 P.M., he began his brief, one that future historians would deem as important and historical as Franklin Delano Roosevelt's Day of Infamy speech.

"At 9:37 A.M. today, Monday, July 20, 2015, a massive bomb exploded off New York City on an island just several miles from the Port of New York.

"This explosion, currently being called the Long Island Explosion by the media, incurred massive damage to the island. A unique characteristic of the explosion was its displacement of debris; meaning that the crater left by the blast was perfectly spherical.

"This explosion, upon quick investigation by the FBI and Department of Homeland Security, has ruled the bomb to have been a neutron bomb. No casualties were reported.

"At 10:17 A.M., Deputy Director Alabaster Torrington of the DHS Anti-Terrorism Division reported on a major news network that the Russians were the cause of the attack, and falsely reported I was giving a statement under a false name. He is currently undergoing investigation.

"At 11: 21 A.M., several explosions at the top of the Empire State Building destroyed the spire and the top seven floors and set the surviving floors ablaze. New York Fire Department firefighters are still fighting the blaze. The latest reports state there are 11 dead and 153 wounded people.

"At 11:47 A.M. reports began coming in from all over the country of solo figures attacking military bases, national persons of interest, and unarmed civilians. All the reports describe persons wearing dark green clothing and armed with bow and arrows, daggers, and swords. The current casualty figures from these attacks are currently at 539 dead and 2,583 wounded. Over half of them are military.

"At 12:00 P.M., NORAD defenses reported several hundred unidentified airborne and naval craft off the Pacific and Atlantic coast, over Minnesota, and over the Great Plains. Reports by civilians, military patrols, the National Guard, and local police forces have confirmed what rumors have been saying.

"The Russians have invaded the continental United States.

Immediately, the Briefing Room was thrown into an uproar as even more camera flashed and tens of reports stood up yelling questions.

The two Army Rangers aimed their guns at the ceiling and fired twice each to silence the crowd.

The reporters quieted down soon after, the steely gaze of the President watching them.

"Further information gathering efforts by NORAD and the National Guard along with intelligence services have confirmed the following compiled in this report:

" Approximately 9,000 Russian Naval Infantry and 16,000 other soldiers have landed on the Pacific Coast. Specifically, San Francisco, Napa Valley, Seattle, Sacramento, and the Berkeley Hills.

" Approximately 20,000 Russian Internal Troops with 5,000 other soldiers have landed on the Atlantic Coast. Specifically, Cape Canaveral, Saint Augustine, North and South Carolina, and Georgia.

" Approximately 90,000 Main Intelligence Directorate, Naval Commandos, 45th Guards Regiment, Alpha Group, Vega Group, Cascade Group, Omega Group, Zenith Group, and Berkut Police Special Forces all operating under the name Spetsnaz have landed in small groups all over the country.

" These Spetsnaz groups have taken it upon themselves to massacre every civilian they encounter.

" As of right now, 8:14 P.M. Eastern Standard Time, the current casualties are at the following: 5,689 dead and approximately 30,000 wounded military, and approximately 187,000 dead and 65,000 wounded civilians. The total amount of casualties is at the estimate of 282,689 casualties. It is believed the real total is at 320,000 thousand. Current enemy casualties is unknown.

" The area controlled by the Russian forces' seaborne invasion is as follows at 8:00 P.M. EST: The West Coast invasion has taken an area exactly fifteen miles inland from Seattle to the U.S.-Mexican Border. The East Coast Invasion has taken the entirety of the Florida panhandle, parts of eastern Georgia, all of South Carolina, and the North Carolinian Coast. Spetsnaz troops have taken several thousand cities and towns across the central United States. That is the end of the report.

"As soon as reports of the invasion were reported to the Pentagon, US Army North Force Array immediately activated Army Group Sectors IV, IX, and X. Over 90,000 National Guard and regular US military troops were activated.

"At 5:00 P.M. areas with known Spetsnaz airdrop sites reported that victims, both dead and alive, have come back to life. Upon investigation by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, it has been confirmed that… zombies have begun to swarm the American Midwest. Countermeasures are currently being set in place.

"At 7:37 P.M., Pacific Standard Time, another neutron bomb had exploded in a field just south of the Berkeley Hills in California; once again, no casualties were reported. The two neutron bomb explosions have hit two highly classified and top secret government facilities. Although I cannot speak any further on this matter, it has been confirmed they have been destroyed.

"I know that people will be looking for someone to blame in these times. It is well-known that there must always be a scapegoat for hard times. And I am placing myself in that position. I was not able to protect the American people today. I was too careless, too naïve to realize the threat at hand.

The President looked up, his solemn face gazing towards cameras and reporters alike.

"People of America. If you are looking for someone to blame, blame me.

"I would now like to turn it over to Secretary of State John Kerry. I will not answer any questions."

Despite the obvious statement, the horde of reporters began shouting out questions as the President turned around to switch places with the Secretary of State. The camera flashes became even more intense than before, illuminating the Briefing Room in a constant stream of white flashes.

The Secretary shuffled a few papers and began his statement.

"With mounting evidence that has been checked and confirmed, we have reason to trust that the government of the Russian Federation is behind all of the events of today. As a result, today, Monday, July 20, 2015, at 8:23 P.M., we, the 114th United States Congress, have declared a state of war on the Russian Federation.

At that moment the Briefing Room exploded into chaos. Most people were blinded by intense and nearly constant camera flashes while reporters were screaming questions at the Secretary.

Once again, the Army Rangers fired two shots, immediately silencing the crowd and slowing down the frequency of camera flashes, although very slightly.

The Secretary, looking sternly at the discordant crowd, continued once more.

"As a result of this declaration of war, multiple policies will come into effect immediately.

"First, martial law has been declared across the continental United States while all outliers including Hawaii, Alaska, Puerto Rico, the Virgin Islands, and vice versa will come under rule by military government.

"Second, a nationwide curfew applying to every United States territory will be set in place. Effective tomorrow, Tuesday, July 21, 2015, no citizen will be allowed out of doors of their homes besides the period from 10:00 A.M. through 6:00 P.M. according to their time zone. Any citizen caught out of doors will be detained indefinitely with no trial.

"Third, all U.S. military forces located in the Pacific and Europe will immediately be sent home in order to aid our defensive war against the Russian Invasion.

"Fourth, with approval from Congress, the Pentagon, and the President, a special forces task group will be formed to assist in countering this new threat. I cannot state any further details besides the fact they will be based in the area of the Long Island neutron bomb explosion and the airspace and area for twenty miles around will be completely off-limits except to personnel associated with the group.

"Fifth, all travel with motorized vehicles and aircraft is strictly prohibited until further notice. Exceptions are military personnel and those with federal government permission.

"Sixth, all civilians armed with guns are to report to their local police department in order to form a militia that will be allowed to defend their town or city. Actions beyond those pertaining to defense are not permitted without government permission.

"Finally, all state governors and their Congresses will be temporarily replaced by military officers with the rank of Colonel and a five person military tribunal. Governors and their Congresses are permitted to advise these officers and tribunal on matters.

"That will be all. No questions."

The President and Chief of Staff stood up and walked away from the podium, the Army Rangers escorting them amidst the absolute silence of the Briefing Room. Absolute silence that had never happen before in its history.

As the President walked side by side with the Secretary of State, he whispered words that must never be heard by a normal mortal.

"Well John, Zeus didn't do anything to prevent this."

"Maybe, but don't forget your deadbeat dickwad of a father is faded."

"Touché, my friend, but what is your father doing about the Spartus that Apocalypse sent to kill you?"

"Oh shut it Barack, how would a dead God of Death control a spartus, much less me?"

And with that, the nightmare would begin.

* * *

**Percy Jackson P.O.V.**

**Location: CGANS Order x Chaos  
Current Craft Location: Slipspace**

Well, my mind has been fucked up even more.

As if I weren't _still_ confused over what being a Tiberius meant to what Chaos' role in the universe was, Seren just had to stomp all over that and tell me about slipspace travel.

That's right. The fictional stuff from videogames and movies has come alive, folks.

I'd go into specifics, but my tiny brain is so chaotic **(A/N: pls laugh ;-; )** I'll just say it's _very fast space travel_. But why would I be talking about slipspace travel all of a sudden? I'm pretty sure it doesn't have anything to do with me on a giant battlecruiser slipspacing at the speed of light.

I'm bad at sarcasm, aren't I?

I'm on the _CGANS Order x _**(A/N: the 'x' means by)**_ Chaos_, the flagship of the Chaotic Navy. Yes, you read that right. My dad/mom has a navy. Forty ships ranging from transports to carriers, and all united under the seal of Chaos.

Of all the ships, the _Order x Chaos_ was the biggest one by far **(A/N: … I'm dying)**. From what I've been told by Lord Chaos and Seren, it was nearly six _kilometers_ long. Six! In fact, the ship is so big I've had races with other Chaotic Soldiers from bow to stern and back. If that isn't a good enough comparison, well, let's just say some of the smaller ships of the Chaotic Navy dock inside the _Order x Chaos_ for repairs **(A/N: I practically rebranded the UNSC Infinity so look it up)**.

If the size of the damn behemoth didn't surprise me, the armament did for sure. It was armed with over 800 coil gun launchers that could fire twelve Chaotic Steel/tungsten mixture rods a minute with a velocity of thirty kilometers a _second_.

Of course if you haven't noticed the pattern already, there's something even better than that. Besides the four hundred autocannons firing one hundred twenty Angelic Platinum/depleted uranium mixture rounds a minute, the pinnacle of the _Order x Chaos_' weaponry was the massive Void cannon that ran down the center of the ship. It stretched from the bow down to a firing station three kilometers away. It could fire massive charges of Void energy at a nearly instantaneous velocity, meaning you could be on one side of the universe and the charge could reach the other side in less than a second.

I know the whole Void energy thing might sound complicated, but in reality it's simple. It's really just pure energy harvested from the Void that is highly volatile when it touches something not made of Chaotic Steel or Angelic Platinum.

You know, thinking about all of this makes me wonder a little bit about my… friends…

My mind exploded.

_You must get __**vengeance**__ Jackson… Have no mercy on those who betrayed you… they are your family, don't – KILL THEM AL – SAVE THEM FROM THE – TORTURE THEM ENDLESSLY UNTIL THEY KNOW – FORGIVE THEM PERSEUS_

I snapped open my eyes. I was drenched in sweat, grabbing and leaning over the railing on the bridge's balcony. My breath was heavy, sucking in copious amounts of air. Another mental attack.

Ever since I was practically banished by Olympus, I've been haunted by two voices in my head. One is telling me to forgive and forget. Another is telling me to kill and castrate. Just thinking about the smallest memory – the smallest cut even – is enough to send my brain into a frenzy. My dad hasn't even found out… yet. At least I hope he hasn't.

_WAA – WAA – WAA!_

Without warning, the _Order x Chaos_' general quarters alarm sounded. I looked over the railing I was on, hoping this was just an extension of my mental attacks.

As with the life of a demigod, our hopes are almost always never realized.

Beneath the balcony was a frozen sea of black. A frozen sea of black uniforms, all gazing towards their nearest klaxon siren.

Then the words I was dreading the entire slipspace trip were said.

_Attention all soldiers, sailors, and airmen of the Angelic Corps; this is Lord Chaos. Report to general quarters. Repeat: report to general quarters. We are within 250,000 miles of planet Earth and Angelic High Command has declared it a warzone. Report to your active duty stations onboard the _Order x Chaos. _More orders will be given shortly. Tiberii Jaeger and Jackson and Generals Olga t'Sorri and Strom Velasquez, report to the war room immediately._ _That is all. May the blessings of Omega be with us all. Noblesse oblige!_

**A rare LINE BREAK has appeared! Now use a normal Pokeball since you wasted your Master Ball on an Unown!**

I walked down the quiet hallway. Only the voices of Logistics Command soldiers were audible in the otherwise solitary area. As I passed room by room, I could see two or three soldiers sending orders or checking their radar screens or aiding in formulating battle strategies. They were the lucky ones.

Eventually, I managed to find the war room hidden in the darkest part of the bridge. As if the giant steel plate with the words 'WAR ROOM' in golden letters didn't help. I placed my hand on a nearby scanner and the door opened, revealing three people and Lord Chaos huddled around a table.

Seren was the first to notice me. "Hey Percy, come in! We just got to the fun part."

I smiled at her humor and joined the small group.

Lord Chaos smiled when he looked at me. "It's about time you've gotten here, Perseus. I'd like to introduce to you Generals Olga t'Sorri and Strom Velasquez." The two generals smiled at me.

General t'Sorri was a blue-skinned female alien of what I assumed was the Asari race. That is, if I actually remembered my classes with Chaos, which Connor and I nicknamed 'Chaos and the Universe 101.' The Asari race were an all-female race of insectoid/human hybrids, meaning they had the limbs akin to those of insects while their bodies and heads were very closely related to human heads.

She stuck out a pincer claw for a hand, which led to me having some rather 'unique' difficulties shaking it. She giggled and, although I'm not exactly sure of it, she blushed slightly.

General Velasquez was a human just like me and Seren. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's a demigod too, although his parentage is a complete mystery to me as he just _never takes his fucking sunglasses and officers' cap off_. Really. Unlike General t'Sorri, I've had several encounters with Velasquez and every time he would always have some pair of Oakleys on with his cap. The only identifying marks I have of him are his lightly tanned skin and his obviously fake Hispanic accent.

Me and Strom, being fairly acquainted with one another, fist bumped. That is, much to the chagrin of General t'Sorri and the amusement of Seren and Chaos.

"I see you and Strom are rather… well-acquainted with each other Perseus," my dad stated matter-of-factly. "Anyhow, let's get straight to the point." With a snap of his fingers, Chaos turned the table into a hologlobe projector of Earth.

"I'm sure everyone here has heard my announcement over the klaxon, but I'll say it again. Angelic High Command has declared Earth a warzone," Lord Chaos said.

I was confused. "Dad – I mean Lord Chaos – I understand Apocalypse is already on Earth and has caused some damage, but to what extend that would force AHC to make that decision."

Seren switched her gaze from the hologlobe to meet my eyes. "You are _not_ going to like this, Salt Breath." Oh for Omega's sake…

"Simulation; zoom, Manhattan!" As Seren shouted, the globe zoomed into a bird's eye view of New York City. Already, I could see what she meant.

The Empire State Building was on fire.

Normally, as the Empire State holds Mt. Olympus above it, the damage to the building reflected that done to Olympus. And from what I could see, the damage was massive. The top few floors seemed to have been obliterated entirely while the remaining floors was a mess of debris and flames. Several helicopters were dumping water in an attempt to put out the blaze but to no avail.

"Wha-," I began, before I was interrupted by Seren.

"According to the initial scout report sent in by Connor," Seren began, although I noticed a barely visible tear fall from her face, "Apocalypse had broken down the doors to the Olympic Throne Room along with the Roman Army and made nearly every god fade." My heart stopped. _Nearly every god? Oh fuck…_

Fear rising up in me, I asked, "Who… who are the Gods that faded?"

A frown creased Seren's face. "Connor says he doesn't know. He asking for you to come and confirm. And Perce, you're going to want to brace yourself. There's something even worse." Dear Omega, what could be even worse than your entire Pantheon getting obliterated?

"Simulation; split screens! Screen one, Berkeley Hills! Screen two, Long Island!" The view of Manhattan faded into Earth once more and split into two different globes. Then, zooming into their respective locations, I saw a silent horror that definitely eclipsed the Empire State Building.

I easily recognized the locations Seren had input into the hologlobe: Camp Jupiter and New Rome, and Camp Half-Blood. I had hoped Seren was simply exaggerating and all I would see was a few burning buildings and so. But nope, the Fates just shit all over that hope.

Where each respective camp was supposed to be, where each camp full of living souls was supposed to be… there was a massive spherical crater.

The two camps were gone. Obliterated. Destroyed. Wiped off the face of the Earth. Apocalypse – had the damned NERVE to destroy the camps!

I snapped my gaze to Chaos, my eyes beginning to burn with the powers of the Void. In a deep voice that frightened even me, I asked, "_How in the name of Omega did THAT FUCKING BITCH ASS CUNT HOLE DO THIS?!"_

Never mind that I had constant mental attacks from just thinking about what those jackass assholes from Olympus did to me. The fact that Apocalypse had destroyed the places where I had essentially spent my entire life at splintered my mind and heart into pieces. All those lives, despite how worthless they were to me…

'_Gone,' _I thought.

My rage and pain I had built up ever since my execution was released.

All I could see was red but I could make out the faint image of the Generals, Seren, and Chaos stepping back in fear. Immense waves of power washed throughout the room. Immense waves of power from my sword, _Destruction._

A voice in my head whispered strange words to me in a language I could surprisingly understand.

_Kolerego, kontroli min. Rage, control me._

The voice urged me to whisper these words; that these words were pure power hidden inside me. I fell to its command.

"Kolerego, kontroli min."

As rage took over control of my body, I looked towards Chaos and with a devilish voice that scared even me, asked, _"How. Did. He. DO THIS?!"_

My aura exploded around me, frying the nearby computer systems around me and shutting off the hologlobe. The Generals and Seren widened their eyes in pure fear, seemingly knowing what was happening.

Chaos' mouth was moving up and down as if he was saying something, but it was completely inaudible. My rage had no room for patience and I pulled out my personal Desert Eagle and aimed it at him. Seren ducked under the table as Chaos stepped back even further.

"_TELL ME CHAOS! HOW?!" _I screamed.

As he was about to say something, I felt something sharp stab me on my right shoulder. I spun around and fired a massive .50 caliber round at a blurry target.

My vision refocused to see Strom on the ground, his officer's hat blown off by my miss. In his hand was an empty syringe – an empty syringe of Knockout Poison.

Even as my vision started blacking out, my rage gave me enough energy to attempt to jump at Strom to grab the syringe. Time seemed to slow as I shot my arms out towards his hands while he futilely tried to get out of the way. Then, I blacked out completely.

**OH SHIT, another LINE BREAK! Now use those completely useless Premier Balls and Cherish Balls since you wasted 17 Pokeballs and 37 Ultra balls trying to capture the last LINE BREAK!**

You know those movies where there's some guy in a coma and every one of his friends are trying to save him from being killed his wife or something? For some reason they always make it seem like an eternity for the guy to wake up. But how does it feel like for the guy _in _the coma, hm?

After I was injected with Knockout Poison, I can easily say it feels like no time passes. Honestly. As soon as I blacked out, I opened my eyes to see myself in the infirmary with Chaos, Seren, and a rather pissed, hatless Velasquez looking at me with their arms crossed.

Seeing the awkward tension between the four of us, I decided to end it.

"Well shit. What happened?"

Chaos uncrossed his arms and opened his mouth to say something when Strom pushed him to the side and rushed up to the foot of my bed.

"You wanna know what happened, Jackson?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice. "You nearly BLEW MY FUCKING HEAD OFF YA LITTLE SHIT FOR BRAINS ASSWIPE!"

I scooted as far back as I could in my bed, but the pain from getting stabbed by a syringe didn't help.

"You could have KILLED ME YOU _bakayarō_!" he screamed. He was so angry that he whipped off his Oakleys, revealing one eye full of rage and… an eyepatch?

'_Wait a second…' _I thought.

I tuned out Strom's angry rant against me and looked at his exposed features thanks to my rather ill-placed shot.

Long, unkempt black hair.

An eyepatch on his right… no; left eye.

Cursing in Japanese.

The fact his General uniform kept sliding whenever he moved.

_No. It can't be._

I turned my attention back to his rant, where he was saying, "YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCK-"

"Ethan Nakamura?" I interrupted, hoping it would have the desired effect.

And oh boy, it did.

He stopped mid-rant, his mouth a perfect _O_ of surprise. He staggered backwards, his shocked eyes still looking at me until he bumped into Chaos. Ethan looked at him with what appeared pleading eyes. Unfortunately for him – I think – dad just sighed at him and crossed his arms again.

"I told you it was bound to happen sooner or later, Nakamura."

Aaaaaand of course my dad knew. Someone remind me; why am I not surprised?

Strom – or should I say Ethan – turned back towards me, fear evident in his eyes. His lips were trembling as he opened his mouth several times in a feeble attempt to say something. It went on for about two minutes until I got tired of seeing him look like a fish.

"Say it Ethan, we have an OvERTASk One to fulfill."

He broke out of his trance and to my shock, he bowed down towards me next to my bed. "Percy… if you wish, you may kill me now for what I have done to you in the past."

I widened my eyes at his response. The past? Does he seriously think I only remember his bad side?

I sighed, and in a definitely-not-too-obnoxiously-loud voice, muttered, "Dear Omega help me." Ethan looked up slightly from his bow, clear confusion etched in his eyes. I swung my legs to the side of my bed and looked at Ethan at annoyance.

"Ethan, whatever you did back then is from a time I'd like to forget. In fact, I've always wondered what would have happened if we had been friends."

He shot up in shock, now just kneeling in front of me. "R-really?"

I nodded my head and stuck out my hand to pull him up. He stuck out his, but hesitated at first, probably thinking I was lying.

I sighed again mentally and gestured with my head to grab it. He smiled and grabbed onto it firmly, coming up as I pulled on his hand.

"Ethan, or should I say _General Nakamura_," I joked, drawing the ire of Seren and Chaos, "let's be friends."

"Agreed, Percy, or should I say all twenty of your titles and then your name?" he retorted before he and Seren started laughing. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before I crushed his hand in a vicious grip, perfected by five Chaotic years of hand-to-hand combat training, and shook it vigorously much to his shock and pain.

As he grimaced in pain, I let go of his hand and turned to dad. "So, are we going to Earth or are we just gonna sit around in this white as fuck hospital room all day?"

He slapped me hard, and as the pain reached my brain he muttered, "Watch your damn language Percy." Hypocrites these days. "And Percy, my son, we're already there and heading to the drop zone."

Chaos snapped his fingers and the illusion of the hospital room melted away to reveal the interior of a large transport aircraft. Several rows of empty – at least for now – stretchers lay beside and across from me. Near what I supposed was the cargo door was at least a company of Chaotic soldiers, sitting on the floor and waiting to reach the action.

"Seren, tell me again why I'm not surprised?"

She giggled and responded, "We'll be near the area the mortal government set aside for us in a few minutes, so you should get ready. The troops with launch in drop pods while we get to go full-on Tiberius." I sighed, knowing that pre-mission prep was – wait. Wh_aaaaat?!_

I looked at Seren incredulously, who just smirked. I turned to dad, who responded, "Hey, I don't know what you're looking at. It's not my fault the mortal President is a son of Zeus."

I'm done. I am just _done_ with all these gods damned chicken fucking bullshit bullshitting surprises.

_This day just gets more and more clusterfucked, doesn't it?_

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**MSgt Luksas Gatve P.O.V. **

**F-15 air superiority fighter pilot  
Home Base: McGuire AFB, New Jersey  
Current Location: Bergen County, New Jersey  
Mission: Combat Air Patrol; engage any hostile aircraft**

"This is AWAC electronic warning systems craft Red 3, radar suggests a flight of four unidentified aircraft moving towards New York City. Location is currently over Westchester County, New York. Requesting intercept from McGuire Air Force Base. Over."

I raised an eyebrow. Less than fifteen minutes into the night patrol, and we already have contacts?

I activated my comm link, and replied, "This is Red 1, leader of Red flight. Currently on patrol in Bergen County, New Jersey. Ready and able to intercept if possible. Over."

The radio crackled to life again. "Red 1, you are within range to intercept the flight. Request clearance from your Control Tower and reconfirm, over."

I changed the frequency. "WRI Control Tower, this is Red 1. Requesting Colonel Thaden's clearance to engage bogeys spotted by Red 3 radar, over."

"Red 1, this is WRI Control. JFK International and LaGuardia International are reporting no contacts on their radar. Must be some sort of stealth aircraft if Red 3 is detecting it. Colonel Thaden has given the go-ahead, over and out."

I smiled as I switched back the frequency. With one kill already from shooting down a Russian transport, I could possibly become an ace in one night.

"Red 3 this is Red 1. WRI Control has given clearance from base commander. Any data on the contacts, over?" I turned my F-15 to the northeast and engaged the throttle to 90%, hoping I could intercept them before they reached NYC.

"Red 1, they are emitting a strange radar contact with energy levels off the charts. Only reason we are picking them up is because of our Low Frequency Radar. Currently trying to contact for identification, over."

I sat in silence in my cockpit for ten minutes as I steered my plane to the intercept point at New York City. Silence giving me time to doubt if I could get those kills or if those kills would kill me first. Soon it began to rain heavily, obscuring my view to the point where New York City was blotted out by all the rain drops. But then again, they are under blackout orders.

Amidst my thoughts, the radio blared to life, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Red 1, Red 1! Come in, are you there?! Over!"

"This is Red 1, I am indeed here, what is with the excitement? Over."

"Red 1, Red 3 radio officers have managed to contact the unidentified bogeys. Your mission is being changed from an intercept to an escort. Confirmation from the Pentagon, the White House, and High Command has come in confirming that these are the transport aircraft of the special forces group acknowledged by the Secretary of State. Location is on the northern outskirts of New York City. All we need is visual identification. Over."

"Affirmative, mission is now an escort, over." I shut off the radio so I could scream what I was thinking when I heard the revelation.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed, letting go of the stick to slam my fist into the windshield. My hopes were raised that I would get a few kills, only to be let down by news that they were fucking transport aircraft of a group that might not even get the job done.

I looked out the cockpit to find myself already over New York City. I turned to the north, hoping to see maybe a few C-130s with some upgrades.

What I saw was _definitely _not four C-130s with upgrades.

On my two o'clock were four aircraft that looked like no other aircraft design I had known. From the fictional war movies I've seen, the closest thing I could compare these aircraft was the Quinjet from the Avengers. The closest thing. The _closest._

These transport aircraft were much more sleeker and had some probable top-secret weaponry mounted on them, as if giant cannon barrel (or maybe turbojet) sticking out of the chin didn't make any difference. And I'm unable to describe the color, as they seemed to blend in with any color they passed; a visual camouflage I assume?

I turned on my radio again to contact Red 3. "Red 3, this Red 1. Confirming visual contact. What the hell are these planes anyways?"

"Red 3, this is Air Force Chief of Staff General Mark A. Welsh, reporting in from the Pentagon. I've taken over radar and guidance from AWAC Red 3. What I am about to tell you is Classified Level 12 information available only to me, the President, and the Secretary of State. Do you agree not to reveal a _single_ word of what I will say to anyone besides the three people I listed, over?"

Classified Level 12? Damn, I guess this makes up for not becoming an ace tonight. "General Welsh, this is Red 3. I, uh, I agree to not reveal any of the following information, over."

"Good. Master Sergeant, these are the transport aircraft of the top secret special forces unit created by the Secretary of State. They are either known by two names: the World in Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department or WICKED, and the Angelic Corps, or the AC.

"The Angelic Corps is a unit of… otherworldly beings. They are consisted of mostly humans that are the… um, children of higher deities. They are known as demigods. They have assorted… powers and strengths but are otherwise completely regular humans. There are, however, some other alien species present.

"The reason they have two names is due to their nature; if the civilian population were to find out the exact details, it would launch the nation into further chaos than it already is thanks to the Russians. From here on now, any discussion with non-members of this unit are to refer to them as WICKED while radio contact with members of the unit are to refer to them as the Angelic Corps.

I sat there, shocked into silence as I winged my F-15 into formation with them, wiggling my wings to show I was a friendly. Surprisingly, they all wiggled their wings back. Impressive considering they're "otherworldly."

"They currently have one Supreme Commander and three Lower Commanders known as Tiberus, plural Tiberii. Their Supreme Commander is to be referred to as 'Lord Chaos' in all transmissions, no matter how what form of contact. He is a deity and is to be treated as such. However, their Lower Commanders are all demigods. They are Animus, Absortio, and Contritio. I cannot state their names.

"Their final destination is the site of the Long Island Neutron Bomb Detonation. As soon as they land, high-tail it out of there. The public word is that the Secretary of State created the unit but the reality is that they've been around much longer than the United States of America. We have not been given permission to view any of their activities unless the President is contacted directly. Is that clear? Over."

Still in shock, I whispered, "Yes, General. Anything else I should know? Over."

"Yes. Do not question anything I tell you about this group or what their commanders tell you. We also still need a visual check. Turn on your F-15's camera feed since I know you have illegally installed one and transmit it to the Pentagon. Over."

"Roger that, over."

I leaned on the far side of my instrument panel and flipped a switch, barely discernable in the blood-red half-crescent moonlight. Immediately, a video appeared in the top right corner. I barely noticed markings on the side of one of the aircraft due to the rain and aimed the camera at it. Instead of the U.S. Air Force identification marking, there was a black circle with white trim on a red background. In the middle were three black arrows radiating from the center ending with a point about half a foot from the circumference.

I aimed the camera at the tail, hoping for some kind of national flag. Instead, a flag that looked like the Nazi German flag with the Angelic Corps logo replacing the larger swastika and a dark black 'C' emblazoned where the smaller swastika should have been.

"Red 1, that is enough confirmation. Continue your escort mission until they start descending. Once they do, turn back to McGuire and maintain complete radio silence. You will not be prosecuted for the camera, just request permission next time. Also, Lord Chaos is pleased that we are escorting his aircraft, so he may call upon your services again. Remember – not a single word about this conversation. Over and out."

Before General Welsh had even finished, the aircraft began descending so I banked west to fly home. This night is probably going to be a memorable one. That is, if the Russians don't kill me.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Percy P.O.V. **

**Location: A-51 Reach Transport  
En Route to: Final Destination**

_Riptide II, now infused with Angelic platinum and depleted uranium, check._

_Angelic Platinum-plated Desert Eagle, check._

_Peaked officers' camp emblazoned with the seal of the Tiberius Contritio and the Angelic Corps, check._

_Cleaned out Wings of Omega, check._

_.50 caliber Intervention sniper with Chaos Steel/tungsten bullets, check._

_Ammo, check._

_Tiberius Combat Uniform, check._

"Drop Commander, all checks are positive!" I shouted over the howling wind of the rainstorm we were flying in. He stuck a thumbs up and slammed a button with his fist, changing the red drop light to green.

Immediately, ten drop pods with ten soldiers inside were shoved out of the A-51 'Reach' transport. As they dropped to the Earth, I stood on the edge of the drop platform despite the danger of being sucked out.

Seren walked up next to me, ready to fall into the unknown. "Perce, dad said the transports will fly around until we secure the landing zone. He'll stay onboard to coordinate the forces."

I nodded, too nervous to speak.

Unfortunately as Tiberii, we were expected to make great sacrifices for the well-being of our troops and the Angelic Corps. That included giving up the last drop pod to a few of the older soldiers and instead, jumping out and using our wings to fly to the ground.

Not exactly a good idea when you're in the middle of a New York City rainstorm and ten thousand feet up in the air.

The green light turned yellow, signaling us it was time to jump. I stood on the edge of the drop platform and faced towards the interior of the aircraft. Seren did the same and grabbed on to my hand. We looked at each other.

"Are you ready, Bianca?"

She nodded, and the yellow light began blinking. We clenched our hands tighter together and closed our eyes.

And we fell backwards into nothingness, the void seemingly consuming us.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

**Area: New York City  
Location: Ruins of Camp Half-Blood**

We've been waiting at the rendezvous for at least three hours already. It doesn't help that time passes much slower on Earth than it does on Reach. Nor does it help that the Greeks exploded into protest when they discovered where the rendezvous was located. But it _did_ help that the remaining Olympians – Aphrodite, Hestia, and Artemis – assisted me in calming the campers down, even if it did result in a few of the male Greeks losing their balls.

The rainstorm was getting heavier and heavier by the second, the endless rainfall drenching our clothes and washing away the tears of mourning the Greeks had shed over their destroyed camp.

Suddenly, my earpiece crackled to life and I stood up, hoping to hear a familiar voice that wasn't complaining or ignorant about the whole situation.

"Scout 1, this is Lord Chaos. Are you there at the rendezvous?"

"Cut the crap dad, and it's Connor, not 'Scout 1' or whatever regulation name you have to call me. And where are the forces?"

"Watch your tone son," he replied, a faint sigh barely audible in the feedback. "The first wave of Angels have just dropped. Expect drop pod impact in thirty seconds. I can clear out the rainstorm in your area if you'd like."

"You didn't think about it earlier? Just do it already. Signing off." I pressed my earpiece to shut it off as the rain stopped immediately, several Greeks gaping upwards in wonder.

"Alright you stinking douchebags," I yelled, "gather up near the forest and cover your ears! We have drop pods with the first Angels coming in about fifteen seconds!" The Greeks stood from their positions under cover and sprinted to the nearby forest, chaotic noises coming from them. As soon as the last demigod disappeared into the forest, the drop pods began impacting the ground with sonic booms.

Dust clouds were raised, sending dirt and debris past me and dangerously close to the forest. Even though it was night, I put on my sunglasses, because I know for sure one beautiful brown-haired girl would kill me if I my blue eyes were scratched. Damn, I miss Seren.

The first Angels popped out of the pods, getting their bearings straight. I placed my officers' cap back on now that it stopped raining, ready to take command.

"Alright Angels!" I barked. "We have several demigod prisoners in the forest taking cover from the drop. Move in and secure them immediately! And I want your commanding officer here now! Also, watch out for the giant hole!"

"Affirmative, Tiberius!" The Angels ran past me, their X-1 'Chaos' assault rifles in hand and boots squishing on the wet ground.

I turned to my left to see the commanding officer of the unit. A middle-aged man with grayed hair and a grizzled beard face of a man who had seen true war. The only thing differentiating him from his command was his red officer's beret instead of the usual combat mask and his sole armament of a Glock 20. As he jogged towards me, I felt bad for him as the piece of shit gun was standard for all soldiers.

He stopped about five feet away from me, the two of us saluting at the same time.

"I'm Major Kharkov Kerrigan, Tiberius Hunter. Commander of the 501st Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Company."

I whistled, impressed. "Damn Major, Chaos is sending me one helluva damn good unit. And call me Connor, I absolutely hate the formalities. Oh, and by the way, where's Tiberius Jackson?"

"I will note that, uh, Connor. Tiberius Jackson is with Tiberius Jaeger in a cold turkey drop. We ran out of pods."

I laughed. "Leave it to Percy to destroy one of the pods so he can land with style. And I assume there are more units on the way, Major Kharkov?"

"Indeed sir. Chaos decided the entire 501st Special Weapons and Tactics Brigade will be dropping, consisting of the 501st Frontal Assault, 501st Ghost Recon, and the 501st Engineers. He's giving you the real deal. However, he will not allow the rest of the Corps to drop in at once, so as to not arouse the suspicions of the mortal population, as they know only about the presence of a small mortal special forces squad. He'll drop them in gradually."

My eyes widened slightly. This was… a rather annoying change of plans. But the 501st SWAT Brigade would be much appreciated.

"Hm. That's interesting Major," I said as I wiped some dirt off my sleeves. "We're done here for now. I need you and your unit to provide medical attention to our prisoners. I have a feeling Tiberius Jackson will think your unit were the ones who caused their injuries.

His eyes widened as he ran off to his unit, now on the edge of the crater.

My earpiece crackled to life. "Hey Connor, it's Perce. Seren will be there in a few seconds. I'll hang back until you give me the signal for me to perform my little landing trick."

A wide grin consumed my face. "Percy you son of a fucking bitch, long time no hear you fucker."

A loud laugh boomed into my earpiece, nearly deafening me. "Aw shit Connor my bro, same. Glad to see a day on Earth hasn't screwed your balls or your personality. And get the damn flare ready, kay? Over and out."

I chuckled as I pulled out a flare gun from my back pocket. Nothing better than a little Perseus Jackson to brighten up your day – or night, in this case.

I heard a whoosh and a cloud of dust was spurned up, forcing me to look away even with my sunglasses on. My heart, as cold as it can be sometimes, warmed up and even fluttered a little bit when I heard the familiar feminine hacking present in my Chaotic years in the Corps.

Seren's.

The dust cleared, revealing a very dusty, disheveled, and surprised Seren who started looking over the whole scene of very surprised demigods. I stood staring at her in awe at her beauty – beauty that rivaled that of children of Aphrodite and beauty I felt I hadn't seen in forever: her flowing dark brown hair; her light brown, nearly golden, eyes that reflected the blood-red moonlight; her beautiful face that was surprisingly lean considering the amount of food she eats; her amazing figure and bust, awakening a small part of my fatal flaw. I sighed. If only I had the – OOOOOF!

"CONNOR!"

My thoughts about the beautiful Seren Jaeger were interrupted as the real deal ran smack into me. She hugged me tightly around my waist, so tightly that I could barely breathe as Seren squealed in the delight of seeing me again.

I pushed away my surprise as hugged Seren back with the same amount of vigor she was putting into hers. My eyes teared up, my stomach dropped, and my heart fluttered as I realized that the one I truly loved missed me so much.

Finally, she broke away from the hug but left her arms wrapped around my waist, my arms around her neck. She looked up as I looked down, my thin 6'2" frame dominating her short 5'6".

What happened next shocked me beyond belief.

At the exact same time, we both said the words that we both yearned to hear for a long time.

"I love you."

Our eyes slowly widened, surprise clearly etched in both of our faces. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

But in the next moment, Seren smiled and replied, "I love you too Connor Hunter," and pulled me into a deep kiss that _completely _shut off my brain. I closed my eyes and hugged her tighter than before, returning the kiss with passion.

My first kiss.

I ignored the reaction from the Angels, varying from cheering and whistling to comments poking fun at us.

"Hey, this is a warzone, Commander, not a restaurant!"

"Get a room Connor, we know you'll need it!"

"That's ma' boy, go get it!

"Looks like Mr. Fatal Flaw finally got real lovin' up in here."

The loud, joking jeers and comments from the Angels, as loud as they were, barely covered up the sighs and cries of disappointment from the Aphrodite girls. Sighs I was grateful for, as they wouldn't bother me anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally broke apart, panting from the lack of oxygen. Seren's eyes were sparkling, joy evident in them. I decided then and there to ask a question I had wanted to ask ever since I first laid eyes on the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Ren-Ren, will you… be my girlfriend?" I whispered ever so quietly, causing her eyes to light up in even more joy I never thought she could ever express.

"Of course, Conny," she replied using her nickname me, "of course."

My eyes began tearing up as I grinned at her, the goal in the back of my head for several years finally complete. I pulled her in to kiss her again when my ear piece exploded with noise.

"HEY CONNOR, ENOUGH WITH THE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF, LAUNCH THE FUCKING FLARE ALREADY I MIGHT HAVE THE DAMNED WINGS OF OMEGA BUT I CAN'T STAY UP HERE FOREVER! BESIDES IT'S ALMOST DAYLIGHT AND I'M BEING SPOTTED BY MORTALS YOU DIPSHIT SO HURRY UP AND FUCK HER LATER!" Percy screamed, practically pulverizing my ear drum and launching Seren into giggles.

"Damn Perce, just had to ruin the moment, huh?" I muttered.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Annabeth Chase P.O.V.**

**Area: New York City  
Location: Ruins of Camp Half-Blood**

I honestly have no idea what's going on anymore.

First, strange pods fall from the sky that are filled with soldiers that the douchebag from Lord Chaos calls Angels.

Next they force us from the forest while jabbing us with strange weapons, then they become all nice and give us medical treatment.

_Then_ some strange person with wings white enough to give a demigod OCD falls out of the sky and fucking _kisses _the douchebag from Chaos.

All in the life of a demigod, I suppose.

But the two of them kissing… it reminds me _so_ much about… Percy, my Seaweed Brain. Even though I was now fully involved with Jason and everyone hates us for it, I just can't forget about Percy. Our betrayal of him… it led to this apocalypse, from Apocalypse.

Voices of surprise sounded throughout the other demigods at they pointed towards the sky. I looked up from my crossed legs position on the ground where Jason's unconscious head was on my lap to see a bright green flare launch into the sky. Tracing the smoke trail, the douchebag from Chaos had fired it. _What was he doing?_

Suddenly the flare exploded into two words.

'FUCK YOU'

Laughter began ringing from the douchebag and his apparent girlfriend as the words floated across the dawn sky. But it was soon drowned out by several booms in the atmosphere, their source invisible. Sonic booms.

Suddenly, puffs of white smoke began appearing as a straight line high across the sky, curving towards the ground – and us. As the puffs became larger and larger, I noticed a small grey object with two larger black objects sticking out of its sides. A missile?

But I didn't get a closer look, since as soon as I was able to get a glimpse of it, the object careened over the forest and slammed into the douchebag in less than half a second. I could see him flying through the air before he slammed into the ocean 300 feet away.

Every one of the demigods were laughing along with the Angels, surprisingly.

The object continued on a straight path before heading up, disappearing into the first clouds of dawn. I realized that an object of its speed had to displace a lot of air to move that fast, but we didn't encounter any of it even though it –

_WHOOOOOOOOSH_

The air displacement finally hit us. The displacement was so big it threw several demigods that were standing into the air before they landed in the massive crater. I held on for dear life as I covered Jason's face from the dirt that was flying around.

The Angels however were just standing there, leaning on their weapons. I swear on the River Styx that I heard one of them say, "Eh, pretty good but he's holding back." I could only imagine our situation if _he_ wasn't holding back.

The douchebag appeared out of nowhere – no flash, no sparkle, no nothing. His clothes were dripping the dirty water of the nearby Hudson River and the military officers' cap that he was apparently proud of was sagging over his eyes.

His girlfriend began laughing so hard she fell on the ground as he muttered, "I will kill that son of a bitch one day," really loudly. As in _really_ loud. Loud like screams from the Fields of Punishment.

Suddenly, the _he_, or whatever it was, began descending from the sky, black wings darker than night fully extended out. Compared to the girl's wings they were much more majestic in size and sheen of the feathers. He landed on the dusty ground quite gracefully, kneeling as if to take a vow.

Then the wave of power hit us.

It was _immense_, the power tenfold compared to the douchebag's power, and even more than Lord Chaos when he first appeared to us. Several campers fell backwards from sheer amount of power being radiated, and even a few of the Angels stepped back.

Was _he_ a god?

The person stood up and retracted his wings, stretching to get rid of the apparent kinks in his back. He had the same uniform as the douchebag, sunglasses and all, but took the hat off to reveal slightly spiked jet black hair. Jet black hair that remind me so much of _him_. But the douchebag said he wasn't in their army…

Without warning, the douchebag pulled out a pistol and fired a single round at the person's head. Our eyes widened when he simply put up a black-gloved hand and _deflected _the round, hitting a tree a few yards away.

"Now, now, Connor, that's what you get for leaving me up in the air for almost two hours."

"Oh, go fuck yourself Perce."

"Right after I deal with the prisoners, then you can join me."

"Don't kill them like you did with the ones on Horizon 3."

"Shut up, it was a mistake."

Oh gods. The voice. It's _exactly_ like Percy's.

And the douchebag called him _Perce_.

Did he lie when he said there was no Percy Jackson in Chaos' forces?

Suddenly, the person was standing in front of our group of demigods, the power coming off him constantly. He had a pistol in his hands – a mortal Desert Eagle made out of a strange metal I couldn't identify.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," he said, seemingly mocking us. "A whole group of traitors and misfits. Who's your leader?"

My anger began to boil slightly. He meets and calls us traitors after five seconds? I stood up and glared into his eyes, hidden by his aviator sunglasses.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, leader of the Greek demigods – and who are you to be calling us traitors?"

It seemed that surprise passed over his face before his empty hand balled into a fist and he clenched his teeth. "Oh, the great Annabeth Chase, hm? The traitor to the innocent Percy Jackson even before everyone betrayed him, huh? Well, I'm the Archangel."

My eyes widened in surprise as whispers broke out between my fellow campers. _Archangel? Wait… No. It can't be. It… it can't!_

The Forgotten One will rise.

The Archangel, whom Gods will despise.

_It _is_ him._

I tried to say it – the name that would confirm the truth or not, but my throat was blocked by an unknown force.

But I didn't need to say anything. He whipped off his sunglasses, revealing emerald sea-green eyes. Eyes that glared with anger and hate. Eyes that confirmed everyone's fears and made out stomachs drop.

"Do you recognize me now, traitors?"

The campers were completely speechless, each of their faces wide with surprise. Nico and Thalia had stood up, their eyes beginning to tear up.

Finally, my throat cleared. "P… Per…. Percy?"

His head whipped towards me, eyes glaring even more.

"Well, it looks like the bitch slut smartass finally got it right." A dark red aura began to emanate from his body, filling my head with scenes of death and destruction.

My eyes began tearing up to the point where I could barely see. But I did manage to see Percy aim his Desert Eagle at me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS FOR THE WIN BITCHES!**

**That was one LONG ASS chapter. At least it covered a lot of stuff thought. So do you want long chapters like these 14k word chapters or short 6k word chapters?**

**So for those fans of ConnorxSeren/Bianca, it's finally happened! :D**

**Oh, and has anyone noticed Blackjackxx practically deleted her account and removed **_**Angel of Chaos**_**? It's sad, but true. That story was the primary inspiration for this story. She will be missed.**

**So what do you think about this chapter? Please review, I really want to hear your opinions just like the guest mentioned in the beginning of the story!**

**For now, I will write the first chapter of _The Revolutionary_, a recent story I have posted on my account! If you don't like Preyna at all, don't read since I don't appreciate flamers of Percabeth.**

**Shwamnation, Comrades  
~Archangel of Revenge**

**And now a note from our Beta Reader, **_**Sparklybutterflies1**_**!**

_Sparklybutterflies1 here, I've begun to beta Archangel's story. :D I tried my best to fix any grammar errors and punctuations. I might've missed some, and I apologize for that._

_Nice to mee chu indirectly._

_-Sparklyz_


	9. Gavels, Promotions, and ONE YEAR, Oh My!

**Chapter 9: Gavels, Promotions, and ONE YEAR, Oh My!**

**Hey guys! IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE I FIRST PUBLISHED THIS! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY BEAUTIFUL AND GREAT READERS.**

**I've been thrilled with the response to chapter 8 since I've asked you truly serious reviews. I'm also going to bring back my review responses.**

_YungHomer_**\- **No, Ethan was dead in TLO after Kronos threw him off Olympus. And I lol'd at your second review; there's nothing better than an MLG X-X-Y-Y-RS-LT-LB-1080 Jump Noscope to brighten your day.

_gopercyjacksonstuff_\- I know, I myself and along with the hundreds of people who have read this more than likely hate Chapter 1. But I managed to come up with the perfect reason why it's so OOC and choppy. However the Prophecy will remain the same. (POST-EDIT: SHIT HAS BEEN FIXED)

_drakonhuntas_\- I was completely blown away with your thorough review of my story! I really and truly am grateful for such a large review that couldn't fit in the email notification. And I understand your quips about Chapter One, it was horridly shitty but thank Chaos, I revised it heavily and brought it up to about 3k words. Chapter Two is off for the worse now but otherwise Chapters One – Three I am thoroughly satisfied with. I'm also quite curious about the RCTMS scale you used to rate my story, so if you see this please PM me about it.

Also, I'm really proud of this but not only did the former Blackjackxx review this, but aLazyButSmartFanPJO, author of Chaotic Hunter, has also reviewed. Just sayin'.

And I'm also confused about the part regarding treatment level and imbalance, so could you include an explanation about those if you can PM me? Thank you!

_Guest who called my story shit_ – OMG thank you! Now I know that my story is good enough that I have flamers and haters! XOXOXOXOXOXO to you bb.

_SamTheKingOfHell_ – I didn't really… understand what you meant in your review. But thank you for saying how good my story is compared to others, especially those rather horrifying stories with more chapters than words. *shudders*

_pins_ – Uh… you're going to find out who the real final goddess is in this chapter. And spoiler alert, it's none of the three goddesses spared by Apocalypse.

**Major, major, MAJOR side note: updates will be rarely posted to my stories. Why? I'm now a freshman, aka Senior Slave. Going to a private, religious high school means I have four Honors, one AP, Latin, and Theology classes and their respective homeworks piling up constantly. Combined with the fact I have daily sports practice that doesn't end until mid-evening further decreases my available writing time. And I'm also involved with several clubs and discerning a rather violent sport that easily leads to broken limbs and concussions.**

**For now, however, forget all the qualms I'm having about writing this story. Chapter 9 is awaiting.**

**Retcon Alert: Connor has purple eyes, and replace all mentions of Percy's brother with "that fake-ass Zeus spawn." **

**Warnings: Possible slight trigger for PTSD sufferers. **

**I do not own anything except OCs.**

**_Last Time on_**-Φ- **_Downfall's Rising…_**

_Finally, my throat cleared. "P… Per…. Percy?"_

_His head whipped towards me, eyes glaring even more. _

"_Well, it looks like the bitch slut smartass finally got it right." A dark red aura began to emanate from his body, filling my head with scenes of death and destruction._

_My eyes began tearing up to the point where I could barely see. But I did manage to see Percy aim his Desert Eagle at me._

_**-Chapter 9: Dark Green is Such an Ugly Color-**_

**Annabeth Chase P.O.V.**

**Area: New York City  
Location: Ruins of Camp Half-Blood**

I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of me in a futile attempt to defend myself. But what was the point? I truly deserved this, after the pain we've caused him. At least I'm gonna die after seeing my old Seaweed Brain again – even if it meant my death.

_BAM!_

The gun fired, and it seemed like the last few seconds of my life slowed down. Images sped through my mind of my life.

_Dad._

_Mom._

_Malcolm._

_Running away with Luke and Thalia._

_Meeting my Seaweed Brain._

My memories flew by faster and faster, barely a nanosecond between each one now.

_The Sea of Monsters._

_Defeating Kronos._

_Our first kiss._

_His disappearance._

_Finding him again._

_Tartarus._

_The final battle._

_Our betrayal._

The last image passed, and I was sure the bullet would hit me very soon. I tensed myself, ready for my ex-boyfriend to wipe me off the face of the Earth.

But it never hit.

I clenched my eyes, hoping that maybe it was just my brain he hit and my nerves just hadn't noticed it yet. A few more seconds passed, and I didn't feel any pain at all. Except emotional pain, that is.

I opened one eye, and saw Percy was still aiming the gun at me. I opened the other, and noticed my fellow campers were looking at me incredulously. I dropped my arms, and perhaps the most relieving thing in my life appeared in front of my face.

The massive bullet he fired was right in front of face, floating in the air. I refocused my eyes, and noticed a tendril of white energy holding it. I traced back the energy – to Percy's free hand.

My eyes widened. "Wha- How- What in the gods just happened?" I whispered, unable to speak louder in fear the energy would be broken.

"I stopped the bullet bitch, can't you see that? I thought you were a Wise Girl, hm?" a dark voice responded, obviously Percy's.

"B-but why?" I asked. I attempted to move out of the bullet's trajectory, but it would just follow me, still aiming at my head.

He snorted, seemingly pleased at my confusion and near-demise. "Because, bitch, it's not time for you to be executed yet. Chaos would be extremely pissed if you were to die this early in the game."

I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding in. Relief flooded my brain. I wasn't going to die yet. I fell on my knees in thanks, my eyes toward the sky. _Maybe_, I thought, _just maybe he's willing to reason with us._

"Thank Chaos, Percy, thank you for sparing me," I said, not caring that nearly one hundred people could hear my call of thanks.

But I heard him snort, as if it was a joke. "Chaos might have spared you this time, _Wise Girl_," he mocked, putting emphasis on his former nickname for myself. "But it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." My eyes widened as he smiled sadistically, his sea green eyes flickering back and forth to deathly red eyes.

The bullet was still floating in the air, the white energy tendril holding it in place. But the tendril turned dark red, an aura of destruction coming from it. The .50 caliber shell slowly moved towards me, unable to move from an unseen force.

I thought Percy would speed it up, making it slam into my body and perhaps ripping off a limb. It would have been completely fine, considering I'm a minor god and can regenerate. But no, what happened next left a searing mark of pain upon my memories.

The bullet's tip moved closer and closer to my left arm, until barely a millimeter separated the two. Then it touched me, so slightly that if it were anything else, I wouldn't have noticed it.

But this time, I did.

An immense, searing pain shot all over my body. Tears shot out of my now-closed eyes as I stifled a cry of pain. Steam rose where the bullet touched me ever so slightly. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, but curiously enough it wasn't from my energy being drained.

No, it was the feeling of my very essence being sucked away.

My lip began to bleed as I was unknowingly biting it, the pain still dominant. A booming chuckle rang out through my pain, remaining even as I felt the bullet moving away. More tears came to my eyes as I realized it was Percy, not even caring that I was in extreme pain.

But I could only ask myself one question as pain slowly ebbed away.

_What the hell was that?_

"Perce, I think you've done enough damage for now. Chaos gave you instructions so do the shit already," a feminine voice called out. I opened my eyes to see the douchebag from Chaos' girlfriend glaring holes inside Percy's head.

"Just as I was having fun? Really?" he complained. _Fun?_ I thought, _He calls torturing his ex-girlfriend __**fun**__?!_

I heard a loud _SMACK_ and a cry of pain from Percy, and looked up to see a huge red mark on his tanned skin. His officers' hat had flown off, now nestled in the grass about ten feet behind him.

"Dear Omega, Connor, you got someone to jack you off now with that arm strength," Percy muttered. Another _SMACK_, another cry of pain.

As this exchange was going on, most of the Angels were laughing at their commander getting slapped. Several had gotten out strange-looking electronics and began taking pictures of their now-embarrassed commander.

A flushed Percy ran his hand across his face and sucked in a deep breath in what I assumed was an attempt to regain his composure. He finally let out a breath after what seemed like an eternity to me and put his sunglasses on.

"Alright then… Angels of the 501st ODST, stop laughing or I'll personally cut off your right balls or breasts, depending on your gender." The Angels, seemingly ignoring the fact that a sadistic torturer of his ex-girlfriend was their commander, began laughing even harder. Many of them used their strange guns to support themselves.

Percy sighed as he pulled out… an elongated Faberge egg? Wait, no… a field marshal's baton? How the hell is a baton going to cut off a body part? But looks were deceiving I guess, since many of the Angels stopped laughing as they stared at Percy in fear.

"Very good. I'm placing all of you under the command of Tiberius Seren Jaeger," he ordered in a commanding tone, one that I'm sure none of us Greeks have ever heard before we betrayed him.

He pointed his thumb at the douchebag from Chaos' apparent girlfriend, earning a slight nod from her and finally giving us her name.

"Alright ODST," Seren began, her voice coming out smoothly like a kitten's purr. "Knock them out. We don't want to them to see what's happening next."

Questions filled my brain as I tilted my head in confusion. What could she possibly mean?

My questions were instantly answered as I heard thuds and cries of pain to my right, where I saw Angels knocking out my fellow demigods with their weapons. Grass crunching nearby alerted me to the presence of another Angel walking ever closer to me with his weapon.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I jumped out of his way onto Jason and shielded his broken body. I wrapped my arms around him as an immense pain shot into my head before I blacked out.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Grand Admiral Tiberius Absortio Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

**Area: New York City  
Location: Ruins of Camp Half-Blood**

It's really, really, _really,_ fucking annoying whenever Chaos tells Percy to create a field base with his powers. I know, I know, Percy is like fucking Chaos Jr. and the pissy omnipotent guy and all, but I really wish he wouldn't show off.

Ah, who am I kidding? I still drop my jaw in awe at the stuff Perce can do.

As soon Seren had the ODST pull the unconscious Greeks over to the side, Percy did his thing. Normally, Percy could create even a mortal excuse for an aircraft with a snap of his fingers. But anything bigger than that, and he went full-on 'Tiberius Contritio Adopted Son of Chaos Crown Prince of the Void Chosen Archangel of Omega' mode.

Percy walked over to the edge of the crater and closed his eyes.

"Angels, get behind some cover! This is gonna be bright one!" Seren ordered, the Angels now taking refuge behind their used drop pods. "You too Connie!" Dear Lord Omega, first the nickname in public and _now_ she's taking all the fun from my life?

I ignored her and continued to stand less than ten feet away from Perseus, my hands stuffed inside my pockets. I heard continue to call me, but I continued to ignore her. Why? Because she's absolutely _hot_ when she's angry.

"I SAID NOW, CONNOR!" she screamed. I turned and saw that she was mad _as hell_, but that also made her hot as hell too. I just smiled, waved at her and stuffed my hand back in my pocket.

Meanwhile, Percy had his arms out over the crater, gathering all of his powers together to create our little field base. Void energy in the air, previously invisible, began to glow and wrap itself around him.

Soon, the energy was now just a large ball around him, obscuring him from our view. It expanded quickly, the highly-volatile Void energy acting as a second star.

_Thunk._

My ears perked up at a strange noise. I squinted at Percy's barely-visible form, thinking that his hand cannon of a pistol had fallen out of his holster. Nothing.

Then sounds of something heavy being dragged across the grass filled my ears. My brain lit up when I recognized the sound somewhat, but I was still at a loss as to what it was exactly.

But I didn't need to hear any further, as heavy footsteps accompanying the dragging noises finally confirmed what the sound was. And now, I'm scared to death.

Why, you ask?

Well, there's nothing worse than Seren bringing a massive Chaotic Steel gavel upon your head to bring true judgement upon you. And her shotgun was even worse and extremely overkill, even though she was the Tiberius Animus.

I turned around and saw a _raging_ Seren Jaeger coming towards me. Behind her was her massive gavel, dragging it with one hand. Even though I was now fearing for my life, I couldn't help but be amazed at sheer amount of muscle power Seren had. That huge-ass gavel of hers required both me _and_ Perce to lift it. And she could easily drag it with a pinky.

"Ok, Seren, just calm down now. I'll listen you now, kay?" I begged, hoping I wouldn't feel her divine retribution just yet. But she kept dragging the hunk of steel, her face now purple from anger. I could have sworn there was smoke coming out of her nose. But it just made her even _more_ sexier.

"Seren, please, please have mercy on me. I'll do – SHIT SHIT FUCKING FUCK SHIIIIIIIIIT!" I pleaded before screaming. She had swung her gavel upwards and it was coming down towards me as fast as a girl doing doggy style.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+** Awkward Cliffhanger Line Break because it's not pretty when girls get angry and by god don't even get me started on Seren **+_()*&amp;^%$# !

"Aw fuck," I groaned. After Seren had pulverized me with her gavel and dragged me into the forest to pummel me some more, I was lying on the ground in pain. Actually, no, that would be an understatement. Only an idiot who 69-ed with Omega's Ass would call getting pummeled by an angry girl with a big hammer 'pain.'

Unsurprisingly, the pain made it so the rocky and grassy ground felt comfortable. My limbs were sprawled out across the ground. I tried to move some of my muscles, but I might as well have tried to hold Chaotic Steel without my gloves on – it was completely idiotic and stupid.

I blew my silver strands of hair out of my face. But even with an action as insignificant as that, beads up pain ran rampant throughout my body.

The blow had a slight advantage, however. I was able to see Seren leaning on her massive gavel in all her wondrous glory. The light from the glowing Void energy around Percy made her even look more deviously beautiful.

Of course, she had her trademark smirk that anyone could sense it meant, _You're a fucking idiot._

"Um, ah shit, Seren," I mumbled, "could you please do something about… FUCK… the pain?"

She rolled her eyes, obviously finding amusement in her boyfriend's pain. "Yeah, yeah, maybe not. You're still an idiot, ya know." To further expose her amusement, she kicked a medium-sized stone onto my pants. The upper part of my pants. The part where my pants cover a rather sensitive area. A large sensitive area, considering my fatal flaw. Okay, it hit my dick. And it hurt.

I groaned painfully in reply. "Screw Omega's Ass, Seren, your boyfriend is dying slowly from assault and battery with Chaotic Steel and you're having fun playing with my genitalia."

Seren rolled her eyes again and sighed as she picked up her gavel. "Whatever, Connie, I was going to have a little more fun with you but if that's what you want, okay." Amidst my groans when I realized what she meant, she held her gavel over me.

"_Via jugxo estas resanigo."_

Void Energy particles – at least, energy that hadn't been drawn to Perce's body yet – swarmed around me. Each tiny contact with a particle slowly healed my wounds and even lifted me up to my feet.

As soon as I was upright, the Void particles had gone and not a single part of my body ached. I lifted my arms and gazed at them in slight amazement. Although Seren's powers were limited in scope as she was the Tiberius Animus, it still amazed me how _powerful_ they could be.

"Now if you're done wondering in awe at my power, put your damn shades on. You and I both know from experience that your eyes will be burned out worse than that time you walked into General Xenon's room as he was changing." Seren shoved a pair of large ugly excuses for goggles into my arms. I groaned at the thought of having to wear these four inch-thick goggles made specifically for when Percy did his Creator shit.

"Oh come on, Ren-Ren," I whined, "I'm fucking immortal, so I don't need – SHIT!"

Seren swung her gavel at me. Again.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Prince of the Void Tiberius Contritio Perseus Jackson P.O.V.**

**Area: New York City  
Location: Ruins of Camp Half-Blood**

_**-Time Rewind, 20 Minutes-**_

I put on my aviators. What I would be doing next would probably blind me if I didn't have them, especially if they weren't infused with Chaotic Steel. As Connor watched close by, I walked to the edge of the crater. I took a deep breath, and I held out my hands over it and closed my eyes.

_Almost immediately, the memories I had of the ruined Camp flooded back. Every bruise, laugh, climb, and stab reminisced in my mind. Every person I had known or even just walked by in the Camp appeared for split seconds with a light smile…_

_Then they were burned away._

_The memory I had of the Camp layout appeared in front of me. From what I saw, it looked like a complete warzone. The forest smoldered in the distance and the Big House looked like someone swung a giant battleaxe and sliced it off its foundations._

_The faceless campers walked around with hunched backs of destitution. Every single person I saw had at least some sort of injury. But even those who only had bad bruises and cuts didn't even attempt to clear the array of bodies scattered throughout Camp._

_Bodies with both Roman and Greek armor. Many of them had massive amounts of dried blood around them. Others had their limbs torn off and their shoulder blades poked out of the bloody mess of muscle and fat. Some even looked like they died attacking each other. Omega's Ass… what happened when I was gone? _

_My thoughts and mind were conflicted on how I should be react to the scene I was witnessing. Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing the death and destruction of my betrayers, but they were still people! Shit, 'perks of being the Prince of the Void' my ass!_

_I realized that this scene had sound when I saw what happened next._

_There are things we can do to suppress memories. But of the things we can there are only two. And from the two we choose to do, fear will win. _

_And peace will lose._

_I heard gasps, the very first sound from this formerly silent scene. I mentally tilted my head in curiosity – just what was I watching exactly?_

_Most of the less-beaten up demigods pointed at the sky. Their gasps collectively became overtaken by yells of fear, curiosity, and, "Everyone run for cover!" My eyes flicked up towards to where they were pointing at, and my asshole turned cold._

_A massive, long bar of fire was coming straight towards the camp. Right above it, although highly obscured by the flames, a tiny box bristling with tiny sticks was floating thousands of miles up in the atmosphere._

_Chaos told me all about the death and destruction that 'tiny little box' could bring. The mythological weapon that not even my own _father_ believed was possible to create. The weapon whose only appearance in Greek mythology was thought to have been false._

_Apocalypse's secret weapon – a massive, flying orbital bombardment station. _

_The Sword of Damocles._

_As the campers ran past my peripheral vision, realization set into me as the flaming ball of fire came closer and closer to Camp._

_Seren, Connor, and I, as partial bearers of the Powers of Creation, needed to feed off our domains to create large objects. Seren's is judgement. Connor's is victory._

_Mine is destruction._

_The bar of fire impacted the middle of the camp and sent a tremor that collapsed several buildings and knocked many demigods to their feet. It sat there for several moments before I realized my feeding time was here._

_It imploded on itself, the massive bar of solid energy absorbing the contents around it before a massive flash of energy expanded quickly. I closed my eyes in an attempt to avoid seeing the death and destruction, but to no avail._

_Fear will win. And peace will lose._

_Time slowed down, however the energy continued to move at a fast rate outwards. As it touched every tiny piece of matter, it shattered and was absorbed into the quickly expanding flash of energy._

_Cabins and buildings split into puzzle pieces before they too were disintegrated. Grass was ripped from their roots and sucked along with them. Nothing was spared._

_None of the inorganic destruction could compare to that of organic matter. When I say that, I mean the campers. As the flash of energy touched each camper, either wounded or running, it slowly stripped away one layer of their body at a time._

_First, the skin crumbled away, revealing a mass of muscle, fat, and blood. Then that mass was too, ripped away from their bodies. Blood and tissue was ripped away with highly audible _tears_ and _screeches_. The only thing the campers could do was scream before their soul and body in their entirety was wiped away._

_That is, if they managed to scream at all._

_Only their bones, nerves, veins, and vital organs remained. Normally, a body would have collapsed immediately, but the horrific death and destruction was taking place faster than 'immediately.'_

_Then went everything else. Brain matter and kidney juice flew around before being absorbed. Bones exploded into tiny pieces and embedded themselves into the ground before it was absorbed._

_A flash of energy absorbed them and kept expanding. Nothing could stop it._

_And while I was genuinely horrified and disgusted at the destruction Apocalypse had caused, I could feel myself strengthening massively. My posture straightened and energy ran rampant throughout my body. Why, you ask?_

_Because I was feeding off my domain of destruction. And there was plenty of it to feed off of at this crater._

The scene ended abruptly, and I found myself surrounded by a sphere of blackish Void energy swirling around me.

Silence.

The Void energy acted as a vacuum, sucking even sound into itself. While I could feel my own breathing, I couldn't actually _hear_ it. I clasped my outstretched hands together and began to pray in order to create what I needed to create.

_Granda Sinjoro Kaoso,  
koncedi al mi vian potenco .  
Donu al mi vian forton.  
Donu al mi la saĝon fari justajxon._

_Saluton Sinjoro Patro Omega_

I dropped one of my hands to my side and left one outstretched, palm down, over the crater. I clenched my eyelids together as the Void energy slowly became unstable with the presence of the powers of creation.

The energy channeled itself into my body. My aura fluctuated greatly as my body filled itself with the tremendous amount of Void energy. Several of my veins and arteries popped from the struggle of having so much power within me.

Dangerous, unstable, and volatile power.

Finally, when I thought I wouldn't be able to handle the power of Void energy and the powers of creation combined. The pain stopped, and I felt like I was floating aimlessly in nothingness. My eyes opened to the sight of the ground at least ten feet below me and my hand still held over the crater. The sun was now somewhat past the horizon, my guess it being about 9:00 A.M.

With the energy now fully roaming throughout my body, I clenched my fist together. Without warning, the almost-slippery feel of the Void energy disappeared. For the first time during this process, I allowed myself to place a small grin on my face.

Time for the fun to begin, bitches.

I unclenched my fist and in my hand was a tiny ball of crackling purple lightning. The vacuum created by the Void energy disappeared and I could hear faint gusts of wind accompanied by… screams?

Quickly, I turned to the source and kept hearing a loud scream after a similarly loud thud. I recognized the scream as Connor's rather quickly. I let out a barely audible sigh – leave it to Connor to get Seren and her gavel angry at this crucial moment.

I turned back to the ball of purple lightning and focused all of the memories of destruction onto it. The waves of crackling energy slowly regressed into simmering, and soon it turned into a medium-sized, smooth purple ball.

I opened my mouth and formed the words to do what this entire process was meant to do.

_Eliru Kaj Krei_

What happened afterwards made me glad I had put my aviators on.

The smooth ball of lightning exploded into a purple cacophony of light. Despite my shades, I was forced to shield my eyes with my free arm. The light became brighter and brighter, temporarily discoloring the surroundings.

With a massive _BOOM_, the ball exploded into a multitude of lightning bolts that arced up into the air before falling towards the edges of the crater. Each individual impact sounded out with a deafening _CRACK_ as it threw up dirt and other debris into the air.

Soon, the medium-sized ball of lightning in my hand was decreased to the size of a marble as five purple bolts continuously emanated from it to the crater. The sizzle and burn of electricity spread throughout the air, giving it a slight smell of ozone.

Then a massive bolt of purple lightning exploded from the remaining marble of energy, dissipating it as the bolt shot straight into the air. It too, arced down, but this time it impacted the very center of the crater.

The resulting impact threw up a massive cloud of dust without making a sound. The 501st ODST on below me threw themselves to the ground. The cloud forced me to throw up both my now-empty arms to avoid getting my irises scratched. With the creation energy now gone, I fell to the ground as the cloud expanded towards me.

I landed on one knee as the dust cloud reached me. The screeching and wooshing of the dust filled my hearing, blocking out all other noises. But a slight tingling feeling appeared in my gut. It grew bigger and bigger until I realized why I was having that feeling.

Then my asshole grew cold.

I barely had any time to spit out a quick phrase before the massive wave of Void energy washed past me.

Then there was darkness.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**Deputy Secretary Alabaster Torrington P.O.V.  
Department of Homeland Security**

**Area: Washington, D.C.  
Location: [REDACTED] [REDACTED] Avenue**

"The President just cleared you himself, Secretary. He doesn't want any split in the nation during a time of invasion. In fact, you've been appointed as overall Deputy Secretary of the DHS."

I smiled at the FBI officer. "Well, that's a surprise. Please, send my regards to the President and Congress, Field Agent Ryker."

"No problem, Director. Do you have any concerns you'd like to address?"

"None, in fact. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you in my next meeting with your Director. You're dismissed."

The Field Agent smiled and nodded his head before turning to leave. He jumped inside the armored truck as it departed, leaving two agents behind to clean up.

Finally, they finished their report or whatever bureaucratic requirement they had to do and hopped inside their black Crown Vic and started the engine.

I stood in the doorway of my home watching the agents leave my driveway. You know, it really helps when you're a demigod being investigated by an agency under the Presidential Command of a demigod.

For once, I'm being serious when I say, 'Thanks Obama.'

I closed the door and flipped off the light switch, plunging my living room into near-total darkness. I walked to my fireplace and punched a brick underneath the mantle.

A brick with a delta symbol on it.

The fireplace shimmered and its façade disappeared. In its place was a small wine cooler filled with the most exquisite alcohol one could get on Olympus. There's nothing better than hiring an innocent demigod to steal directly from the palace of Dionysus. Nor than having a wine cooler made out of the remnants of the Labyrinth.

I pulled out a bottle of Dionysus' Exclusive 3850, a bottle of the first wine ever created by Dionysus… in 3850 B.C.

Pouring myself a tall glass to relieve my stress, a nearly silent crackle of electricity caught my attention. I turned around to see the one god who's been helping me get these positions in order to achieve his own personal goal.

Dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and a sandy trenchcoat was Apocalypse. Instead of his godly-appearance of a simply black face, his face was now lightly bearded and he had messy black hair

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Now, now, now, Alabaster, aren't you going to pour a friend a glass of such an exquisite wine?" I was surprised at his voice, which also changed to a rasp and drawling-type.

"Gods damn, Apocalypse. One of these days you're going to kill me with your way of flashing in," I complained, ignoring his request. "Now please, sit down. It's simply not proper for a guest to stand up all the time."

He smiled as he snapped his fingers and summoned a typical recliner and lay back in it. With another snap, my bottle of 3850 was in his hands and he was pouring himself a glass made out of pure screaming souls. I sat across from him in my own recliner, the typical La-Z-Boy recliner you'd see in the typical home of a middle-class American.

We sat in our chairs for several minutes, relishing the flavor of the 3850. It was simply too bad there was only one bottle of this in existence, but I don't think that drunk excuse for a god even noticed it was gone.

We both finished at about the same time, and finally progressed with our meeting. I set aside the glasses and bottle of 3850 as Apocalypse pulled out several black dossiers from with '_**совершенно секретно**_' stamped all over them in bold red letters. He tossed them onto the coffee table and looked at me expectantly.

I grimaced as I pulled out a rolled map and unrolled it on the table. I stepped back as Apocalypse turned it around and analyzed it. My face showed no emotions, but alarm bells were ringing in my ears.

On that table was enough intelligence to turn the tide of the Anglo-Russo War. As desperately as I wanted the Americans to win, I had to follow Apocalypse's orders if I wanted to follow through with surviving his plan and going through with my own plan.

"Torrington, I'm quite surprised the American government has come up with such a plan. Could come over here and explain it?" Apocalypse said suddenly, raising his head from poring through the documents.

"Oh. Um, sure thing Lord Apocalypse," I accepted, not wanting to piss him off.

"And by the way Torrington, any contact between the two of us will refer to me as Misha Castiel. It's best if your demigod superiors don't know you're collaborating with their invaders," he told me as he motioned for me to come over.

I sat right next to him as he ordered, "Explain." **(To see the map being mentioned, search up "strategic map of us" on Google and click the image with the words "USARNORTH Force Array" at the top)**

"Ah, well you see, um, Misha, the US Army is planning to pull back all of its forces in Army Sector IV," I began, pointing at the Southeastern United States. "They'll transport them as quickly as they can to Army Sectors IX and X to push back the West Coast release of monsters."

"Hm, I see where they're going with this. If the East Coast decides to make any moves, Sectors III, VI, and VII can simply crush them," he muttered, his ancient brain thinking up ways to overcome this problem.

"What I'm very interested in, Alabaster," Apocalypse said, turning to me, "is how the U.S. government has more than 100,000 demigods at their disposal when in reality, there shouldn't even be that high of a number."

A bead of sweat appeared on my forehead. This was the game-changer for this war. "Well, you see, Misha, the Mist has… solidified in a way… sir," I said, Apocalypse raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He motioned for me to continue.

"And, well, um uh, this is obviously caused by the fading of nine major Olympian gods. But the real problem is…

"…is that the Mist has solidified in a way that their Mist forms act as if they were the real thing. In the case of your Russian paratrooper/Chrysallid monsters…" I stopped as Apocalypse's eyes widened, the pieces finally clicking for him.

"So what you're telling me is that the United States can send 100,000 mortals against 140,000 monsters _and counting_, and kill them? Even _without_ the damned metal of my brother?!" I nodded quickly but remained silent. I was at a loss at what he would do next.

Then again, this was usually the case whenever he got angry.

But then again, no one usually survived the wrath of Apocalypse.

Although I had set the thermostat to about 65 F **(A/N: no offense to you Britbongistan readers out there, I simply prefer Imperial)**, I was sweating rather profusely onto my La-Z-Boy. If he just happened to blow up in anger out of having his plans derailed, well, let's just say he won't be the _only_ thing to blow up.

Without warning, Apocalypse grabbed the map and stood up. To my shock, he didn't say a word as he calmly opened my front door and walked out. His trench coat fluttered from the light breeze outside as he closed the door.

I stared at the door in amazement and curiosity. In our past meetings, Apocalypse getting angry would mean one of two things: I would get thrown out the window, or he would blow up half a city block.

Complete silence and ignorance were things I thought Apocalypse would never learn.

A soft vibration in my pocket interrupted my thoughts, and I pulled out my government-issued phone to see a single text notification.

I unlocked it to see something I thought would never happen.

_From: Misha Castiel  
To: Alabaster Torrington_

_Subj: Orders_

_Alabaster:  
Send the Rangers to New York. The mortal war-effort has a stronghold there. Destroying it will most certainly win this petty war in my favor._

_You have one week._

_MC_

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

**And that's Chapter 9, everyone. And in my opinion, that's a double cliffhanger.**

**Now we know all the Tiberus' weapons: Connor has an estoc to make quick thrusts, Percy prefers his Deagle, and Seren has a big-ass hammer to punch in the final nail in Jesus Christ's hand.**

**For those who are concerned about the map I used in Alabaster and "Misha's" meeting, it is **_**indeed**_ **a real map but it has been mislabeled by those krazy konzervative konspiracy theorists (KKK, ha).** **In reality, it's only a map showing the different regions FEMA (Federal Emergency Management Agency) divided the US into for better logistics, management, and response times.**

**No, I don't believe in the FEMA concentration camp bullshit because those idiots misread the House Bill it was introduced in.**

**9/11 people, never forget. I still don't understand why people say it was an inside job when the planes came from the outside.**

**For those who expected another 15k word chapter, sorry. I had writer's block until last week and I barely had time to pump out 6k words before the one year anniversary, much less 15k.**

**Again, I'm sorry to tell you that updates will probably only come once a month, maybe even every two months if the workload is too much.**

**Don't forget ladies, send in those truly serious reviews!**

**~Archangel of Revenge**

**And now a word from our beloved beta, Sparklybutterflies1.**

**"War is cruelty. There's no use in trying to reform it. The crueler it is, the sooner it will be over." -William Tecumseh Sherman**

**A review is what lets an author know that you love the story and how it's going.**

**Review and let our beloved writer know how much we like this story. ;)**


	10. Abandonment, Rewrite

This message is to announce the abandonment of Downfall's Rising, and the publishing of its spiritual successor **The Dark Angels**. Below is a message from Archangel of Revenge.

_Dear Readers,_

_I understand some of you may be upset that despite my promises to update this month, I have turned my back and abandoned this story. Do not fear for the rest of my stories, however. They are nearly finished being edited. Do not fret that you will never see Seren Jaeger and Connor Hunter again, for its spiritual successor __**The Dark Angels**__ will not only feature them, but display a large improvement in writing from my old 13 y/o self._

_Within one hour of the publishing of this message, __**The Dark Angels**__ will be up and published. I dearly hope you, my beloved readers, will enjoy my improved writing style and much deeper plot._

_Sincerely with kind regards,_

_Archangel of Revenge_


End file.
